Dark Wings
by magebabe76
Summary: Missy always spent her life running away, especially from those soldiers. Why is she running? And what does Sephiroth want with her? But just maybe, after meeting Cloud, she can change her dark destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Please read it! Oh, and don't forget to review. Ok, so I should start off by saying that I do not own and FF7 characters or places. I really only own my character Missy at this point. And maybe that one soldier. But I don't want him. Here, you take him! hehe. But like I said, I dont own FF7 stuff, I only WISH I owned Cloud. ;) (sorry baby) I really hope everyone likes this, and if I get good reviews there'll be lots more to come! Now go read the beginning!

Chapter One-

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams_

"_Dark Wings" by Within Temptation_

I laid in my lumpy bed staring at the ceiling. _I'm having too many thoughts again…_ I shifted to lay on my side. _It's only 11:00 at night…I remember when I used to hang out past dawn. Now look at me, I'm stuck hiding out here. _It was true. My interaction with the outside world had become less and less over time, and eventually, I had seemed to have faded into a state of nonexistence.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and shoved myself up and off the bed and gazed in the mirror. I frowned slightly, like the person I was looking at wasn't what I wanted to see. It wasn't that I didn't fancy my appearance. On the contrary I quite liked how I looked. I had dark brown hair that fell down about 6 inches past my shoulders. I always left it straight like this, it just suited me. Reluctantly, I met with the reflection of my eyes. I have big blue sparkly ones, which men always tried to tell me were gorgeous. I only fell for that line once. But today, there was no shine in there. Instead, there was a cut above my brow. _It's healing fairly well, considering._

I turned away from the mirror and headed for the door. My leather jacket was lying on the end of the bed so I picked it up. I figured it might get cold, as it was nearing November. Despite that I still wore my black leather miniskirt and a black leather top that resembled a corset with thick straps. It had a red stripe down the center where it laced up. It wasn't so bad though, I had (you guessed it) black leather knee length boots to help a bit. That was me, the girl in all the black leather. It was my thing and it saved me from a nasty scar or two.

It was only a matter of seconds before I was down the stairs and out of the hotel. I wasn't entirely sure where I was, but it didn't matter. I would be moving along again soon. That was also my thing.

The streets were somewhat dark, and the concrete glistened with a thin layer of rain. It had that musty smell you get when the weather is just right. I loved it. _At least this town is bigger than the last one. I do NOT do roommates. But I wonder where I am… maybe that lady there knows._

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what city this is please?"

"Why, this is Midgar! Did you lose your memory or something?"

"Or something…" I murmured. "Thank you very much" I nodded and walked off. I walked slowly with my arms crossed against my chest. I didn't have anywhere in particular to go, until I spotted a soldier. Then my direction was to be the opposite of his. _Damn, don't those guys ever sleep? How many of them are left anyways…I thought they would be gone by now. Don't tell me it's coming back. Not now, not after all this. My life sucks… _And with that I nearly kicked the lamppost, but refrained myself. That's the last thing I need. Attention. So I let out a sort of grunt instead.

Further down the street I saw another one. _What is there a convention going on! Jeez! _I lowered my head to look at the ground as I continued on, and prayed that I wouldn't be seen. During all my thoughts I bumped into something. Something warm. _Oh shit…_ I nervously glanced up. A soldier. _Of course…_

"Heh…" I forced a nervous chuckle "I'm sorry!" I bowed my head down low as I apologized. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Watch where you're going eh!" he replied in a rude tone. I nodded again and hurried off but a hand grabbed my arm. "Wait!"

"Huh?" My only hope now was to play dumb, and lie like a dog.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, I just have a common face, that's all." I was starting to get nervous, and I must have shown it because the soldier gave me a smile that sent chills up my spine.

"There's nothing common about your face, sweetie. Why don't I walk you home huh?" he stroked the right side of my face. I immediately whacked it away.

"Sod off!" I jerked my arm out of his grip and gave him the most evil glare I could make at the time. As soon as I turned around to head back to my hotel he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me back.

"I knew I had seen you before!" His eyes had widened at his findings.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!" I screamed. I pushed him away and ran. I had no idea where I was running, but I ran like hell.

I made my way through the streets and rounded a corner in an alley. _Dead end. That'll be me if I don't get away! _My heart raced a little faster. On a normal day I could take him down easy. But I was weak right now and who knows how many other soldiers would see me if I started a fight.

I looked all around. There was no fence to climb, or an easy access to the roof. _I'm screwed!_ I grabbed my head for a second to regain my sanity. _Think damn it, think!_ Then it occurred to me. I looked back up and saw a rail that I had previously overlooked, and I smiled. _I knew there was a reason I hadn't been caught yet._ As I heard the guard running closer I jumped up and grabbed it, swinging back and forth. Finally, I swung hard enough that I managed to swing up above it. It took all my strength but I held it there, at the top.

The man ran into the alley and stopped. "I saw you! You're here I know it!" He walked forwards slowly. "C'mon, be a good girl and come back with me to them." He looked around more. I stayed still, trying to keep my breathing quiet. "We're not gonna hurt ya, as long as you come nice and quiet now." _Like hell you won't…_

He walked forwards more still, and then turned. I didn't think in a million years he would know to look up, but he did. And in an instant I let myself continue to swing the rest of the way around and let go as I kicked him in the chest. He tumbled backwards into a pile of boxes while I landed on my feet.

"Bitch!" he yelled at me. I merely smiled.

"I am aren't I? Catch me if you can!" I'll admit it. I like what I was feeling. It was a rush, all the adrenaline racing through me, acting on my instincts. And of course, there was the playful banter. My favorite part, besides the hitting.

Like a flash I ran. Out of the alley and back into the streets. I could hear him racing behind me and I ran faster. I wasn't sure where I was heading though, and it made me slow back down. _Where AM I? _Unfortunately, I forgot to start back up and the soldier grabbed me from behind.

"Looks like I'm getting a bonus!" he whispered in my ear. I jerked my head away. Sometimes I wake up and ask "why bother"; right now I was asking God to at least let a lightning bolt strike me down.

"And how much am I worth today huh!" I struggled to get free but it was in vain. The soldier had his arms wrapped around my lower ribs with my arms pinned under.

"I don't know, but I do know that you, Missy, are an extremely valuable asset to us." I could feel his smile as he pressed his mouth to my ear again. That didn't bother me so much as the gun poking into my back. "Now, you're gonna come with me and get on the train -quietly- and we are going to take you back where you belong…ok?" I then did something incredibly stupid. I laughed.

"You're not gonna shoot me and you know it! I'm useless dead." The gun poked in further and I heard a click.

"I can shoot you without killing you." I clenched my teeth as I tried to move me head further away. _I really don't feel like getting shot today…_

"Fine…you can take me on the bloody train." I was free to spin around. He still pointed his gun at me but he hid it partially inside his jacket.

"No need to call attention to ourselves." He stated as he noticed where I held my gaze. He stretched out his arm signaling that we were to leave. With a low growl I reluctantly followed him to the station and got on the train.

We stayed standing even though there was almost no one on board. The only people I saw was a young man holding onto the rail across from us, an old woman in the corner, and what appeared to be her grandson sitting next to her. I reached to grab the rail but instead I found a hand already resting on it. I quickly pulled away. _Great now that punk is gonna try something. _I looked away from him again with a grimace after I caught him smile. I felt a hand slide onto my waist and knew it was his. I lifted it off and shot a look back at him. That only made him smiled more, but he got my message. I tried to focus my thoughts and my eyes elsewhere, and I noticed the young man staring at the soldier with intensity. I shifted my eyes to see if my captor was staring back but the only thing he was looking at was the window, and probably me. So I reverted to my gaze to the man to see that this time he was looking at me. It was like he was trying to figure out why the hell I was with THAT thing over there. Our eyes met. He didn't look away, didn't blush, didn't change at all. He didn't have to, because I did. _Pull yourself together Missy! _

I figure it was ten minutes before the soldier spoke again. He came close and whispered, "Almost there, sweetie."

"Get off!" I hissed in a loud whisper as I shrugged him away. The young man looked over again.

"Leave the poor girl alone, will you?" he cocked his head and held his chin up slightly. The soldier scoffed and revealed the gun pointed at me.

"This isn't your business."

"Is now." Several cold looks were exchanged until I finally realized I had an opportunity.

SMACK! The gun flew across the air as the soldier flew to the ground. I had punched him in the jaw. Oh yeah, this here is my BEST thing. I grabbed onto the rail with both hands as he stood up and jumped on the bench and pushed off, kicking him in the process. I landed and stood with my feet apart and my fists in the air, ready for him.

"I don't think he'll be getting up." I spun around. It was that guy again. He had amazing blue eyes, like mine. It seemed familiar almost. _They're so blue….and how on Earth does he spike his hair like that! _ "C'mon." he said it like a command, and it startled me. But mostly because I was too busy looking at him. All I could do was nod and let him lead me off the train.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Will you be okay from here?"

"Yeah." I lied, I had no clue where I was, or if there were more soldiers out there. Despite that, the last thing I was going to do was ask for help. I started out to where I thought there might be a place to stay. I had taken only a few steps when I decided to turn back. I was going to ask why he was staring earlier but I saw him standing there, in the exact same spot, still staring. My mouth opened a little as I tried to make an attempt at something that at least sounded like English, but nothing came out. I was confused, and over what? A guy looking at me? That wasn't new. But he didn't look at me like everyone else did. It made me uneasy. It reminded me of things I longed to forget.

Noticing my obvious hesitation the man decided to say something instead. "I'm Cloud Strife." I hesitated but concluded it was safe. He did try to help me after all.

"I'm Missy." And with that I was satisfied enough to leave.

"You got a last name?"

"I…" I didn't turn to face him, only look over my shoulder. "I really don't." I remained for several seconds before I went. _I really don't…_

I don't know what happened after that. The only thing I know happened was I found somewhere to sleep without running into any more soldiers, because I woke up in the morning in a bed. And I was sober.

I'm 22, but I didn't drink that much. I didn't like to, it left me vulnerable. But some nights just suck beyond reason, and I had two in the past week.

I rolled over with a moan to see a clock reading 11:45 am. I let out another moan. Too tired to push myself up, I decided to just roll off the bed. I hit it with a _thump_. Finally, after several minutes, I found myself up and leaning on the dresser._ Well, what do I do now? I gotta get out of this town, I can't risk running into another soldier. _I contemplated my actions for a while till I came to the conclusion to do what I always do. Run away to a new city. _Yeah, I'll find a nice town and lay low._ I turned to grab my shadow blade and realized it wasn't there. It was still in other hotel room. _Great._

My shadow blade had been my favorite over the years. It was a beautiful shade of silver and blue, with black and navy on it. The whole thing was around 40 inches long. Of course I had other weapons left at the hotel, but this one I couldn't let go.

So against my better judgment, I went back. It wasn't long before my precious weapon was back in its sheath and slung to my back. Next, I picked up two normal, silver guns. I checked to make sure they were loaded before I put them in their holster, connected it to the belt, and put it on. The last thing I carried was a slim dirk that slid into a slot in my right boot. _I used to have such trouble carrying all this. It feels so natural now. I wish it didn't have to. _I grabbed my leather gloves and put them on as I exited the hotel room door for the last time.

Before I could leave I stopped for a bite to eat. Once I found a suitable place, I sat down with my late lunch and spaced out. I finished and started walking back down the street again, humming to the song I had stuck in my head. It was an upbeat and cutesy Japanese pop song, which made my mood lighten. Before I knew it I was genuinely smiling for the first time that day. Maybe even that week. But that smile faded as I, once again, bumped into someone. _I gotta stop walking with my eyes looking down to the ground._ My heart almost stopped as I looked up to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! This one gave me a bit of trouble, but I think it turned out well in the end. Enjoy! And please review! How else will I know if anyone likes this huh? Oh, and I should mention that I do not own the song that Missy sings in this chapter, "Sakura Fubuki (Cherry Blossom Storm)". It's from PGSM, and I really don't know who exactly owns it. I just know it's not me. : ) I gave both the Japanese and English wordss because Missy sings it in Japanese, and I'm sure everyone appreciates the translation. : ) I still don't own any FF characters...and that's the last time I'll say it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two-**

"Well hello…" the tall man said.

"I-I…" I backed up a few paces. "S-Sephiroth?" I stood there staring at him for a number of seconds before my brain was reconnected to the rest of my body. I found myself running again, until something threw me several feet into the alley. It was Sephiroth.

I crashed into the side of the dumpster and rolled across the ground. _I spend WAY too much time in alleys… _I pushed myself back up onto my feet with a groan, to see him standing just a few feet away.

"If it makes you feel any better, I actually wasn't planning on running into you today." He told me with that sickly, sweet smile of his.

"And why do I find that hard to believe…"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." I shot back angrily.

"Huh." He stretched out his hand towards me.

"No." I clenched my fists, as did he.

We both lunged towards each other at the same time. He blocked my punches with his arms, and I dodged his by ducking. Eventually, his fist met with my jaw and I fell to the concrete. I immediately flipped myself back up and ran in his direction. I kicked him once in the head, then swung my leg around and kicked him in the chest. He flew back a couple of feet and landed on his back.

"Hahaha…I think you're losing your touch!" he said playfully as he stood up.

"I'm just getting started."

I dashed towards him again, ready to fight. I hit him several times but it hardly seemed to faze him. He laughed again as he punched me in the gut, hard. I slumped over holding onto my stomach. I looked back up at him with a hateful glare as I tried to stand up. He grabbed a hold of me and threw me again. I landed on the other end of the alley, amongst some metal bins. _Oww…_

"It really is a shame I can't take you back with me, but I have important business today. I'll just have to catch up with you another time." He bowed to me with a smile and left.

"Well now my week truly is complete…" I murmured to myself. I grimaced in pain as I stood up. My whole left leg was in pain from crashing into everything, and my lip was bleeding.

I limped back out into the streets, slowly.

"You ok?" a voice said from behind.

I spun around to see a familiar face. "Just spiffy…" I replied sarcastically. "It's Cloud, right?"

He nodded. "Want some help?"

"No, I can take care of myself!"

"Oh not with the girl power bit…"

"I'm FINE!" I was pissed off when I was thrown into the alleyway, now I was fuming.

He kicked me in the leg lightly.

"OW!" I lost balance and fell to the ground.

"You don't look fine now…"

A soft growl escaped my mouth. "Alright, if I let you help me will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine…help me 'Obi-wan'…" I rolled my eyes as Cloud helped me to my feet.

"I'll take back to my place. Can you walk?"

"Yeah…you gonna let me?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Well why did you ask me then!"

"I thought it would be more polite than just picking you up without saying anything." And with that he scooped me up off my feet and into his arms.

_He sure is strong…_ I looked around me. _Well this is incredibly awkward. I'm usually just throw over some guy's shoulder…It's been a while since I've been carried like this._

"So what mess did you get into this time?" I could hear him making soft grunting noises as he carried me up the stairs.

"I didn't GET myself into anything…and it's none of your business anyways!"

"Oh yeah…people are just beating you up for fun…I get it now."

"Hey, sarcasm is MY thing." And it was.

He stopped. "We're here."

The door swung open to reveal a spacious, two-story apartment. There was a large window taking up most of the far wall, which had a balcony on the other side of it. There were doors leading to the bedrooms on the left and right, a kitchen in the bottom left corner, and a spiral staircase in the top right corner.

I gasped at the sight of it as Cloud helped me unhook my weapons and put me down on the couch in the center of the room. "It's amazing…I would have never guessed a place like this would be in Midgar."

"One of it's many secrets." He shrugged. "I'll get some ice."

I continued to look around as he went to the kitchen. It was huge for just one person, so I had to ask. "You live here alone?"

I could see he knew what I was thinking, because he smiled. "Usually. Sometimes a friend will stay the night, but I like the space." He came over with an ice pack and a damp cloth. "I swear I'm not some serial killer or psycho if that's what you're so afraid of."

_He has such a sweet smile…w-wait a minute! What am I saying! I mean thinking! I mean…oh I swear I'm losing it…_

"I wasn't thinking that!" I waved my hands in protest.

"Uh huh." He raised one eyebrow.

"I'm just cautious. You wouldn't believe how many crazies I've met, among other things." I took the ice from him and laid it on my leg.

"Try me." His blue eyes stared into mine, eager to listen to me.

"I…I'd rather not." I had to look away. My heart started to ache as I remembered things.

"You really don't trust people, do you?" he said as he gently pressed the cloth to my lip.

"And why should I!" I spat irritably. My eyes started to water and I could feel tears starting to form.

"Because, there really are good people out there." He had a sympathetic look on his face. I knew he was trying to help, but it only made it worse. "Look, why don't you just stay here tonight. You're in no condition to wander around and you attract trouble like a magnet."

I let out a sigh. "I don't know…I hardly know you."

He held up his right hand. "Don't worry, I promise to keep my hands to myself."

I had to giggle. "Alright. But I swear, you try anything and I'll kick your ass."

"I promise, I promise." he laughed too. "You can use the room near the stairs there. Make yourself at home."

Home. I've never really had one. I've been all around the world, and even into other dimensions; but I've never had a place I could truly call home. I lived with my best friend for a time, when I was younger. One of the few times in my life when things were ok. But I'm older now. Things change, as do people. Life has its consequences, and you learn from them. I've learned several life lessons, but I'm still paying for it.

"Anyone in there?" Cloud's voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Um, I'm a bit hungry. Can I have some food?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, I'll go make something."

"Thanks!" I was smiling again. I stretched my arms above my head and flopped them back down to my side. I was starting to feel better, so I softly sang one of my favorite songs.

_Hin'yari hanabira wo nigirishimeteru – (Grasping the cool flower petals tightly)  
Eien ga tsuzuku you na kumo no kirema – (I felt as if I saw a break in the clouds)  
Mieta ki ga shita no – (Going on forever)_

_Futatsu no yume – (Two dreams)  
Fureru yubisaki – (Touching fingertips)  
Namida mau haru no hi – (Dancing tears on that spring day)  
Riyuu nanka mitsukaranai – (I can't find any reason)  
Sugu tachidomaru – (Soon they will come to a stop)  
Tsuyoku nareru no? – (Can I become strong) Itsuka wa – (Someday?) _

_Zutto sagasu shiroi tenshi no sugata – (I'll search forever for the sight of a white angel)  
Kitto futte kuru – (I know they will fall)  
Atarashii watashi kureru hane – (Wings that will bring a new me)  
_

_Kazahana tsuretette maboroshi no Eden made – (Take the snowflakes on the wind to the illusory Eden)  
Koko de nara sukoshi dake wa – (If I'm here, perhaps I can become accepting)  
Sunao ni nareru ka mo ne – (If just a little)  
_

_Kamisama nante inai – (There's no such thing as God)  
Dakedo dareka shinjitai – (But I want to believe in someone)  
Ima wa mada otona ni naritakunai – (Now still I don't want to grow up)  
Sakura fubuki hisoka ni – (A cherry blossom storm secretly)  
_

I stopped when I noticed Cloud was listening.

"That was beautiful, please don't stop on my account." He had come over with some sandwiches.

"Thank you, it's called 'Sakura Fubuki (Cherry Blossom Storm)'." Cloud handed me my plate. "Peanut butter and jelly?" I asked, rather amused.

"Alright, so I can't cook…but it's food." He replied defensively.

"Hey, no problem here. I just didn't think of you as a PB&J kind of guy."

"A man has to eat."

I smiled again. "Well anyways, thanks."

We ate in silence. I decided to take advantage of that time to think to myself. I thought about the soldiers, and Midgar, and Cloud. But my mind couldn't avoid the inevitable for long. I thought of Sephiroth and his 'important business'.

"What are you thinking about?" Cloud laughed.

"Hm? Oh, nothing important." I lied.

"No…you have 'something' face."

"Oh, you must be confused with my 'this tastes funny' face. Easy mistake." I made a funny face to go along with my little joke. The food really didn't taste that bad.

"I'm never gonna win with you, am I?"

"Nope!" I said proudly.

Cloud started to laugh. It was a sweet sound to my ears, and it made me genuinely happy. "You are a real piece of work, you know that? No wonder you're always in trouble."

"Hey!" I pretended to be offended, and leaned over and smacked him in the arm teasingly. "Alright, why don't you tell me something about yourself then."

"Like?"

"Like why you're helping me."

"I lost someone once." His face grew somber. "Someone I loved very much. For the longest time I blamed myself for her death, and thought I wasn't able to help anyone anymore. I just wanted to be alone. But I was able to find forgiveness, and I promised myself I wouldn't be like that anymore. When I saw you on the train with that soldier, I knew something was going on. I couldn't just leave a lady in the hands of a punk like that." He started to smile again. "And then I saw you again in the street and realized you really couldn't be left alone for two minutes without finding trouble, and I dunno. I wanted to help you. I recognized something in you. I'll be damned if I know what it is, but it's there."

I felt extremely awkward by now. _So he sensed it too…he has an energy I recognize, but I can't figure it out. _I still felt a little confused as to why he was being so kind, but I felt uncomfortable asking again.

"What was her name?" I finally asked.

"Aerith."

"It's a beautiful name…I'm sorry." I saw him look down. _Aerith…she was an ancient…he told me, after he killed her. My god…it's all connected._

"I'm ok with it now. I still wish I could've saved her, but that's the past now. I have to remember her fondly, and move on in life. She'd want that."

I could only nod in response. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." I finally blurted out.

I hobbled over to my room and shut the door behind me. _I feel sick…_ I slid down and rested against the door. Thoughts overflowed my brain. It was like a million voices talking in my head at once. So many thoughts, and yet I couldn't think. I was choking on the air around me. I forced myself to get onto the bed and sit down, where I soon passed out.

Sometime later, I came back into consciousness. _It's dark out…_ I went out onto the balcony in my room. There was a light breeze that played with my hair. I felt much calmer now than I had before.

I stood leaning over the rail slightly for a while, just looking out at the world. I could feel his eyes on me. _I can feel his presence, he's still here._ Anxiously, I started to look around me. There was no one about town, but I knew he was there.

A glimmer of silver caught my eye. Hidden in the shadows on the corner of a building, I saw him. His green eyes were fixated on me, and I stared him down. My body tensed as he smiled.

"Be seeing you." He mouthed. With that he turned to the shadows and faded into its blackness, away from my sight.

I slowly walked back into the room, closed the window, and locked it. I was trying to calm down. "One, two, three…" I took in a deep breath. "Oh screw this!" I screamed as I kicked the wall repeatedly. "Unh!" I slumped down to my knees at my last kick.

"You okay in there?" Cloud yelled from the other side of the door.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"…" I growled. "Trust me when I say you do not want to come in right now…"

"Right then…I'll just be out here if you need me."

Several minutes passed and I was still on the floor. Somehow I found the motivation to flop down on the bed instead. I laid on my back, completely exhausted. The past week has been a strain, and I just wanted to sleep now.

I stuck my feet in the air above me to unlace my boots. I pulled them off and let them fall to the floor. Then I let my legs fall back down to the bed and let my whole body relax. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep slumber.

"You alive in there?"

"Mmm?" I moaned as I rolled to my side. I opened my eyes to see Cloud hovering over me. "What are you doing…"

"I've been trying to wake you up for forever…you sleep like a rock!"

"Excuse you! I'm tired!"

"It's noon!"

"What? No way I slept that long!" I shot up. Sure enough, that's what the clock said.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine. Really. I heal fast." I stood up and twirled around. "See? All better."

He laughed. "Ok. Why don't we get you something to eat then."

"You're not cooking are you?"

"No, I was thinking of taking you out for lunch."

"Oh really?" I asked as I put my boots back on.

"Just come on…" he smiled at me and tugged me by my arm out the door.

We sat at a quaint little café outside.

"So where are you heading?" Cloud inquired as he took a sip of cocoa.

"Nowhere." I said. "Anywhere. I guess you could say I bounce around from place to place."

"The real question then, is why?"

I let out a sigh. "That's more complicated than I wanna get right now."

"Hey, I saved your ass earlier. And I gave you a place to stay. I think I deserve something."

I rolled my eyes. "I knew this wouldn't be a free ride."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know what I'm getting into here."

"Whoa whoa whoa…you are not getting into anything with me. This is my stuff, and I do things my way. You are not my way."

"Oh yeah, cause your way is working so well right now."

"Again, sarcasm, MY thing!" _Although, I wouldn't mind spending more time with him…he's doing that cute half smile thing again…oh shoot me now._

"Alright, I'll admit it. I've been interested since I saw the soldiers after you. It made me curious. If you have no where to go, why don't you just stay with me a little longer? That way you can lay low, and I just may get some information."

It would be convenient. I didn't want to say it, but I wanted to find out more about him too. Something about his energy bothered me, and I couldn't help but feel that it was connected to everything else somehow.

"Ok. I'll stay."

"Really?" he looked surprised. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

I smiled. "But if I'm going to stay, there's one thing I have to do first!"

"And what's that?"

"Go shopping!"

"HUH?" I guess he didn't expect me to say that. What can I say, I have many layers. One of them happened to be in that window over on the mannequin.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me.

I made him wait outside as I picked up some clothes I wanted. What, you expected me to model for him? Uh, no! Just because I happened to be in a good mood and not acting like all cynical like usual didn't mean I was going to prance around in my new stuff.

Five bags later and two ice cream cones, we were done. Not only did I pick up several outfits, but I did a little weapon shopping too. I found a shiny, black sword with a red dragon etched on the blade and fell in love with it.

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have invited you to stay." Cloud huffed.

"Too late now!"

"What happened to that, 'I do things alone' crap?"

"I never said that. I only implied that."

To be honest, I wasn't sure why I was still here with him. Yeah, I wanted to know more; but this isn't how I usually go about getting information. I guess you could say it was a gut instinct. I felt safer here than alone somewhere new. Especially if Sephiroth was lurking around. Besides, if I'm staying here, I might as well have some fun.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people." A voice said.

_Speak of the devil…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chapter 3 is done! I kept worrying over how much to reveal and such, and finally I thought, what the heck, why not. First things first, thank you to my first reviewer! You made my day! Here, have a cookie! No wait, have two: ) I still haven't come down from my cloud as you can see. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! Ok second thing, I told myself I wasn't going to put part of a song in every chapter, and yet here it is. "Katagoshi ni Kinsei (Venus Over my Shoulder)" again, I don't own it. I just thought it fit nicely with what I wanted to go with here. I gave away a number of things in this chapter, but if I did my job right, you won't get it yet. Oh yeah, I should mention the song once again is from PGSM. Don't kill or sue me for using it laywer peoples, cuz i will bite you. I kid thee not. (No seriously, I will) On that note, I STLL don't own anything from FF7. Never had, never will. Do I really have to keep saying this? I do? Why do you torment me...sigh ok ok I'll say it anyways. Last thing, I will warn you that something bad does happen towards the end of the chapter, but considering this is only chapter 3 I tried to make sure it wasn't that graphic. I wished this chapter was longer, but I have been uber tired lately and I wanted to make the 'flashback' a chapter of its own. phew now that I've got all that off my chest, go read the chapter! Then go review! I have plenty of cookies : )

**Chapter Three-**

Cloud and I spun around to see Sephiroth.

"Twice in two days Seph." I said. "One might think you were stalking me."

"And where would you get that idea?" his voice rang out with a false innocence.

"I swear I killed you, at LEAST twice by now…" Cloud reeked of annoyance. I couldn't blame him; Sephiroth has that effect on people.

"Oh he's just stubborn…" I told Cloud but my eyes stayed locked with the other man.

"Hold on, how do YOU know Sephiroth? And someone wanna explain how he's alive?"

_They always act surprised to hear I know him…is it THAT unbelievable? That's just the tip of the iceberg…_

I contemplated answering these questions, but instead I just rolled my eyes. This is why I lived alone, I hate explaining everything. "Can we not do this right now?"

"Aw, I like it better when you're all meek and afraid." Sephiroth was doing his best to piss me off. That's not hard to do. I'm sure in some perverted way, what he said is true.

I would be lying if I said that he didn't scare me. He does. But I can hold my own.

"You're a sadist, you know that! A sick, twisted bastard!" My anger only seemed to please him.

I set my bags down and slid my new Dragon Blade into my grasp, all while keeping my eyes on my enemy. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me already, in anticipation of the fight to come.

_At least I have someone on my side this time. Not that it will help a whole lot…_

I heard Cloud unsheathe his First Tsurugi. I had to admit, it was an impressive sword.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I'll have to make it up to you." He flashed me that smile of his again.

"Go to hell."

"Only if you join me."

_That's it, it's hurt time. _I stood with my feet apart and leaned to one side, sitting in my hip. I closed my eyes and raised my first two fingers to my temple, tapping it twice. My eyes shot open as I swung my hand towards Sephiroth's direction. White energy surged through my fingers and shot out creating an explosion.

The magic dissipated and revealed Sephiroth, unscathed.

"That's cheating!" I yelled as I stomped my foot. "You used a shield! Cheater!" I HATE when he does that.

"I'm evil! What do you expect?" he gave me one of those 'duh' looks. It seemed strange coming from him. "Not to mention you're perfectly capable of doing it too. Exactly how is that cheating?"

"You can!" I had almost forgotten Cloud was there.

"Sorta, and don't give me that look! And you!" I pointed to Sephiroth. "Don't question me! I'm saying it's cheating and that's that!" I knew it wasn't really, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. My brain was starting to turn to mush just being around him.

"It really was convenient that you ended up in the same town where I had business. Saves me time, not having to traipse after you." It was his turn to draw his sword. His long Masamune glinted in the sun. I hated that sword with a passion.

"Yeah and it would be a lot easier if you left me the hell alone."

"What? And spoil my fun? I think not."

He sprung towards me, sword in hand. I pushed off the ground and into the air, flipped around, and landed behind him. Not a second later, our blades met with a clank. Following that was several swift and furious swings.

My grip had loosened and my sword flew out of my hand. _Crap. _I started flipping backwards, dodging Sephiorth's Masamune. I was still traveling back when I heard Cloud join in on the fight. I landed on my feet down low to the ground, with my left leg stretched out. Sephiroth noticed this and sent Cloud flying in the air, changing his focus back to me.

I swung my legs around, tripping him. I grabbed my Dragon Blade quickly and jumped back preparing myself. We began battling again, but he was getting stronger. No, I was getting weaker. My head felt high and dizzy.

I crashed to the ground. Everything seemed to spin and turn funny colors. I barely even noticed it when Sephiroth sat on top of me and started to wring my neck. Oxygen was becoming an issue now, and all I could do about it was let my eyes roll into the back of my head as the world turned to black.

"_Wake up Missy."_

"_Hm? Who is it?" Whose voice is that? It's so sweet and pure. Where am I? Everything's so white._

"_Don't be afraid sweetie. When it comes you'll be ready."_

"_Who are you! What's going on!"_

"_You need to wake up now."_

It finally dawned on me._ "…Mom?" _No one answered._ "Mom!" _Still nothing. I didn't know how it could be, but I was almost sure of it. _"Answer me!"_

"_Missy, wake up." _The voice seemed to change.

"Missy, wake up!"

My eyes opened, and the world returned to normal. "Cloud?"

"There you are. I was starting to get worried."

I sat up slightly. I was back in the apartment, in the room Cloud let me use. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. After you passed out, something freaked out Sephiroth. He just disappeared. Are you ok?"

"I'm going to start hurting you every time you ask me that." I moaned weakly. "I'm ok, I just feel a little strange."

"Okay, then how about you tell me how you know Sephiroth?"

I was dreading this question. It's not that I didn't think he would believe me; I just really didn't want to share that story with him. Or with anyone for that matter.

"Do I hafta?" I gave my best attempt at the puppy dog pout.

"Missy this is serious." He gave me one of those determined looks, and I knew I wasn't getting off that easy.

"I've known him for about 6 years, since I was 16."

"That means…you knew him before he went on a killing spree. When he was a soldier."

I had to look down to hide the pain on my face. "Yeah, I knew him when he was good." _When he took care of me…_

"That still doesn't answer the how part."

"If you want to make a long story short, he was my teacher. He trained me. I already knew how to fight, but he helped awaken skills within me."

"Well that explains it…"

"What?"

"You were wicked fast out there!"

I started to laugh. "Thanks. I think." I tucked my hair behind my ears in an attempt to keep my long side-swept bangs out of my eyes. "I know you want more answers, but I just can't tonight."

"It's okay." I could see he was disappointed that I couldn't tell him more, but I also saw a look of genuine concern. "I should call my friends and tell them I can't come tonight. We were all gonna go out and have some dinner because Reno and Rude had some new information, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"No, I'll be fine. You should go out with your friends." I secretly wished I could go with. It had been so long since I went out with friends. _Wait a minute…Reno and Rude? Aren't they Turks?_

"You're friends with the Turks?" I blurted out.

"I'm not sure that would be the word I'd use, but yeah. How'd you know they work for Shinra?" His eyebrows raised in question.

"I hear about a lot of things. How do you know them?"

"I used to want to make SOLDIER, but never did. Although Shinra had its fun with me." His voice trailed off. "Anyways, I've had my run-ins with the Turks." He saw the look on my face and quickly added, "I don't work for them."

_Thank you God… _I finally realized what I had sense in him. Mako. "When you say 'Shinra had its fun with you' that must mean you're a 'Mako Man' then?" I tried so hard not to laugh at this.

"Ha ha…very funny! Yeah, I guess you know more about Shinra than I give you credit for. Normally I would ask how, but I'll let it slide for now…" he replied with that cute smile again. "But if you ever call me that again, I will have to kill you."

"No 'Mako Man', check." _Though I'd like to see him try…_ "But um, yeah. You should go out with your friends, have a good time and all that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on! Get outta here!" I gave him a playful shove.

He nodded with a grin and left. I was alone again, but I didn't mind. I liked the quiet time to think to myself and reflect on things.

I "reflected" for ten minutes before I had started snoring. Well not actually snoring, it was more of a breathing sound. Women don't snore, we're dainty and all that. Oh stop laughing…

_White feathers…they're soft. Caressing my skin, floating about, calling me. _

_Yoake mae no – (In the clouds)  
Kumo ni kinsei – (Before daybreak)  
Anata to futari – (The two of us)  
Mitsuketa ne – (Found Venus)_

_Himitsu no koi – (Will our secret love)  
Dare ni mo iezu – (Vanish softly into the sky)  
Sotto sora ni – (Without us being able to)  
Kieteku ka na – (Tell anyone about it?)_

_Toiki de kaze ga kawaru – (With a sigh, the winds change)  
Kimochi wo hoshi ni tobasu – (I cast me feelings to the stars)_

_Tsutanaku hakanage na – (Awkwardly, these fleeting)  
Konna omoi mo – (Emotions will also)  
Mirai de umarekawaru – (Be reborn in the future)_

_Asa no hodou itsu made mo – (Along the morning footpath, we always)  
Te wo tsunaida yo ne – (Held hands together)  
Wasurenai kara ne – (I won't forget that, so)  
Itsuka wa dakishimete ne – (Someday hold me close to you)  
Zutto zutto suki da kara – (Because I'll love you forever and ever)  
Namida wa misenai – (I won't show you my tears)  
Atarashii koi dekiru ka na – (Perhaps I can find a new love)  
Kinsei mitete – (Looking at Venus)_

"_Why am I here!" I cried._

"_Because I want you here. I need you here."_

"_But what about what I want!"_

"_It's not your choice, this is your destiny. It's not a gift you can return…"_

_A single black feather appeared in the sea of white. Soon all the other feathers morphed into black ones, engulfing me. _

"_Please." One feather stroked my cheek. I was sinking in. I was drowning._

I gasped as I shot up. "What the hell was that…" I murmured to myself as I breathed deeply.

I stood up to try and shake myself out of that weird dream. I stretched my arms and paced around my room a bit. I was about to go out to the other room when something caught my eye. A rose.

I cautiously walked over to my dresser and picked it up. It was coral, with a black ribbon tied around it. _Coral…I remember reading this. In a rose it means desire… _My eyes widened, and I looked over at the window. "I didn't leave it open." _Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh shit…_

I dropped the rose like a hot potato and ran for the door, only I ran into the arms of Sephiroth instead. I looked up in horror to see his face showing delight.

"How'd you get in!" I yelled.

"How did YOU not notice?" he thrust me back so that I hit the dresser.

I tried to run again, but he grabbed me by the back of my head and threw me onto the bed. "Let me go!" I felt tears starting to form. I knew what was about to happen. It wasn't the first time. It wasn't even the second.

Sephiroth sat on top of me and started to unlace my shirt. "No!" I clawed at him furiously, but it was all in vain. "Stop! God, Stop!" I cried through sobs as I felt his lips touch my neck.

"Your soul…" he whispered in my ear "still belongs to me."

It was hours later and I still sat there staring at the door. He left me like this, just to torment me. I had only been able to get up and put my clothes back on. My brain wouldn't function. The stain of the several hours of tears remained on my face. I had passed the point of crying now. I just felt numb and hollow inside. I am many things, but the only thing I was right now, was a scared little girl. He took everything else from me.

I finally allowed myself to close my eyes for a minute. I feared that if I did, he would be standing there when I opened them. But I did, and he didn't.

I took in a deep breath, and a gulp. I got up, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number Cloud left.

"Hello?" he said.

"Please help me…" my voice was monotone and void of feeling.

"Missy what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I didn't reply. I don't think I could've. I let the phone fall to the floor and myself to my knees. _I don't want to fight alone anymore._

It wasn't long before I heard the door bust open.

"MISSY!" Cloud yelled. He busted through my door too, to find me still sitting on the floor staring into space. "What happened?" he grabbed me by my shoulders to face him, but my eyes stayed put.

I was finally able to avert my gaze at look into his pure, blue eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but the tears started to flow again.

He met with me in an embrace, allowing me to cry into his chest. It was several minutes before I could compose myself, and notice that he didn't come alone.

"Who are you?" I sniffled as I pulled back.

"I'm Tifa." A woman with long, dark brown hair and a sweet voice kneeled down near Cloud and me.

"I'm Yuffie."

"Vincent."

"Nanaki, but you may call me Red XIII."

"These were the friends I was hanging out with. I brought them back just in case there was trouble. Can you tell me what happened?" he gently led me back to the bed.

"It was Sephiroth. He came and h-he…" I couldn't even say the words. It seemed like such a vile word that should never be said.

"Did he hurt you?"

I nodded. I watched as Cloud looked at me in the moonlight, and then turned the lamp on to see the marks on my skin. He let out his breath as he came to realize what happened.

"He did more than that, didn't he?" he almost whispered it.

I bit my lip to prevent yet more tears. Slowly I nodded again.

"Why? What's his fascination with you?" he lifted my chin to raise my eyes to look into his again.

"If you really want to know," I began "then I will have to tell you a story. Starting back when I was 16…"


	4. Chapter 4

I love this chapter! It's the first flashback chapter and it takes place over one year basically. To clear up any confusion, I got rid of the whole Sephiroth clone thingy because I just didn't want to deal with that. I may brind his remnants in, but that's not really the same. Second thing is I changed Seph's age. I'm not sure how old it is supposed that he is (I heard like, 35?) but I wanted to make him younger because...well you'll see. I thought I would follow with my tradition of putting in a song from PGSM so I put in "Mi Amour" and once again I don't own it. Don't own anything FF7 either...STILL. I think that's all I have to say, other than please review! And I made this chapter longer because I have a boatload of homework to do each week now and I don't know how much time I will have to update, but I will do my best. Don't worry, I wont go more than a week without doing something. Knowing me I'd rather fail than not write. I keep telling people my attention span is set at zero these days. Of course that only applies to the things I SHOULD be doing. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter:) **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four-**

My family was murdered when I was four. I was huddled in the corner when they did it. I never knew that a single human being had so much blood.

I moved around from place to place, hiding away so I wouldn't be found. When I was 13 I moved in with a family who agreed to train me in martial arts. They had a daughter my age, her name is Skye. It wasn't long before we became best friends.

Three years had passed without me having to run. It was nothing short of a miracle. I finally felt like I could go outside and just be a kid having fun. Skye and I were going to a party at the pub to celebrate this fact.

It was that night I met him.

"You drank at 16?"

"No, and don't interrupt the story Cloud!"

Anyways, Skye wore a black spaghetti-strap dress and I wore a red one with a sweetheart neck and ruching. Both ended above the knees.

"We look fab-ou-lous!" Skye cried out enthusiastically as we entered the scene.

"We do don't we? Wanna bet on how many guys are gonna stare at us?"

"47."

"What! How can you possibly know that already?"

"Easy." My friend replied coolly. "Three just stared at you right now, the guy we passed on the way in tried to glance down as we walked by him, and his buddy besides him gave you the double check But he only counts once. That's five guys, out of what I guess is around 60 guys here. Six of them are gay, and the other two are blind." She gave me a triumphant smile after she finished.

"HOW do you do it?"

"I have a radar in my head."

"I've lived in this town too long, you ARE joking right?" hey, weird things happen here.

"Yes dumbass…I'm kidding."

I rolled my eyes at her with a laugh. She was the only one who could call me that and live to tell the tale.

"Ooh…check out the hottie checking YOU out!" Skye nudged me with her elbow and nodded her head in the direction of the guy in question.

"Not interested." I stated simply. "Unlike you, I came here with the intention of having fun and dancing. Not getting laid."

"That hurts! I just wanna have fun and meet some new people. And if I happen to meet a hot guy and we happen to have sex afterwards, then so be it!" She sounded so carefree…I could smack her if she wasn't my friend.

"I feel bad for the guys here tonight…maybe I should warn them about you!" I teased.

"I'm only kidding. But if you're not interested in that guy…"

"Go ahead…"

"Thanks! You're a doll!"

_More like a puppet…but I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves._

I watched as my friend sauntered off to chat up the fellow. I stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. Finally, I noticed an empty seat at the bar. I WAS kind of thirsty.

I strolled over and sat down next to a man with ash brown hair.

"Hey." The man said casually.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm Russell. And you are…"

"Missy." I replied sweetly. "But if you try and hit on me you can just call me 'The evil bitch monster of death'." My fake smile remained as I held out my hand.

"Playing hard to get, huh?"

"Not at all."

He laughed weakly.

"I don't think you're going to want to mess with this one Russ."

I turned to see it was the other man I sat next to. He had long, gorgeous, silver hair that cascaded down his back as well as a pair of incredible green eyes.

"I'm Sephiroth." He said. "Don't worry about my friend over here, he was just leaving." He shot him a look, and his 'friend' did indeed leave.

"Thanks."

"Not at all. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

I raised my eyebrow, giving him a look that said 'what are you stupid?'

"A non-alcoholic drink…" he chuckled.

"Well in that case, I say bring it on!" I allowed myself to flash him a genuine smile.

He made a gesture to the bartender, who brought over two fruit drinks.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing here?" he asked as he stirred his drink.

"Oh THAT wasn't cliché…"

"Humor me." He smiled slightly, which made me feel funny. Like the other people just disappeared.

"I came here with my friend to have some fun, relax, and take a night off of training." I took a long sip from my orangey pink drink. "Mm, mango."

"Training?"

"Yeah, my friend's family helps with my martial arts, concentration, stuff like that."

"What about sword fighting?" he cocked his head to one side.

"I wish. They don't have much training in that area, so it's all up to me." I answered with a shrug.

"I can help you." He offered. His face was honest, and I couldn't help but trust him enough to get interested.

"Really? You'd train me?"

"Yeah. Come here at noon on Saturday, and we can get started." He wrote down an address on the napkin and handed it to me.

"This isn't some kind of trick, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I like to invite random girls to my house for 'sword fighting'…" I started to giggle when he gave me a completely cheesy wink.

"Just checking!" I replied cutely. I picked up the napkin and put it in my purse. "Thanks, I'll be there."

I decided it was time to leave and go to bed if I was to get some rest. I spotted Skye and dragged her away from the flirt fest she was having, and we both went home.

* * *

Saturday came, and I was heading over to Sephiroth's house. I wore my usual attire of black leather pants, a red tank top, a short dark blue denim jacket, and a pair of boots. 

I arrived at my destination to discover that it wasn't a house. It was a mansion!

"Bloody hell…" I whispered to myself in awe.

I raised my hand and rapped on the dark wood door. Moments later, the handsome man I had met at the pub opened the door and greeted me.

"Come on in!"

"Thanks." I walked passed him and into the house rather shyly. "Wow…and I thought the outside looked big! How can you afford this place?" my eyes widened at the sight of the lavish mansion.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I guess I'm high up on the pay roll. The training room is this way."

* * *

We would train a couple times a week for several hours. In return, I would join him for dinner. It sounds silly, but he lived alone, and he said he liked having someone to talk to. I didn't mind at all. He was nice and smart, and we had several conversations about ongoing events. And best of all, he didn't try hitting on me like most of the other guys. I was 16 and he was 21, I think he knew better. Unlike some… 

"Today," he began "we are going to work on your concentration. Not all fights are going to be in well lit training room." He sauntered over to me and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

I heard him step back. "Ok, you're just doing this to take funny pictures of me aren'tcha?" I gave him a playful smile.

"You must listen carefully to distinguish where I am and how I will attack. Starting now."

I gripped my sword. I heard him step to the right, and blocked his swing. I flung my blade around several more times as I heard his swooshing through the air. I finally started to move a bit, dodging here and there, combined with more blocks.

"Try to attack me now." He commanded in a loud, clear voice.

I did as he said and swung in the direction of his voice. Our blades met for a second before mine was pushed away by the force of his. I swung more in desperation as I tried to keep his location.

I sensed his Masamune coming in my direction and twisted my torso to dodge, but I didn't move enough and it sliced across my stomach.

"Ahh!" I tore off my blindfold as I dropped to the ground, lying on my side.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was further over than it was, it was completely my fault!" he skidded on the floor next to me.

"It's ok!" I exclaimed bashfully. "It's just a scratch…that's bleeding an…awful…lot…" I noticed just how much blood was flowing off of me and had a small panic attack.

Immediately, Sephiroth wrapped an arm around my waist and the other around my legs and lifted me up over to the couch in den.

"I'll be right back." He said with urgency.

I breathed deeply as I waited for him to come back. He reappeared within a matter of minutes carrying bandages, a bowl of water, a towel, and some antiseptics.

"Lift up your shirt." He ordered.

I hesitated for a second, but did as I was told. He soaked the towel with water and wrung it out before wiping up the excess blood around my wound. It continued to flow freely, which made him sigh in annoyance.

After it was cleaned, my silver haired instructor wrapped the bandages around the area tightly several times.

"It should be ok now." He said, finally looking up at me. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you." I replied softly but gratefully. I pulled my shirt back down with a small moan of pain.

"I feel terrible about this. Is there anything I can do for you?" he had that cute, worried look on his face and I just had to giggle.

"It wasn't your fault. But I COULD use some chocolate now…" Chocolate cures all.

He relaxed. "Sure thing." A sly look crossed his face. "I have just what you need!"

He rushed out, leaving me to wonder what he was thinking. It was 15 minutes before he came back, and he was toting a platter in his arms.

"What's this?" I questioned curiously.

He lifted the lid to reveal luscious strawberries and rich chocolate sauce.

"Will this be suffice for the mademoiselle?" he beamed with delight at me.

"Hahaha…ow…" I held onto my stomach. "This is great!"

He sat down besides me and we began eating the savory dessert.

"Mmm! We should do this more often!" I exclaimed with glee.

He held a strawberry up to my mouth with a grin. I ate it happily and he raised another. Only this time he got my nose with the chocolate. We both started laughing, and he leaned over and licked it off.

"Seph!" I squealed as I playfully pushed him away.

"Sorry, you just looked so tasty!"

I blushed furiously at this, and so did he when he realized what he said.

"Um, I just meant that uh…"

I shook my head with a weak smile. "It's cool. I should probably be going home anyways."

I lifted myself off the couch and started walking out. I had been training here long enough that I knew my way around by now, but Sephiroth still walked me out, gentleman that he is.

"You should rest this week." He stated as we reached the front door. "So I'll see you next week?"

I nodded. "See you then!"

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and I was back at 100 percent. I had arrived to practice one day to discover Sephiroth had a surprise for me. 

"I still feel bad about what happened…so I wanted to get you something." Timidly, he pulled a long box out from behind him. "I hope you like it."

I looked up at him as I took it. "You didn't have to! But, thank you!" I lifted the top to see a beautiful sword. It was a silvery blue with rigid edges, and a navy design. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "It's amazing!"

"It's a Shadow Blade." He added, still shy.

I put the box down and jumped up on my toes to hug him. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I felt the skin on his face become warm and promptly let go. "Thank you!"

"I'm relieved you like it. I wasn't sure."

"C'mon!" I tugged him by the hand. "I want to test it out!"

My new weapon felt amazing to use. It took very little time to become accustomed to and I was fighting at my top speed in no time, which rivaled Sephiroth's.

"I think you're almost as good as me!" he exclaimed as he took a breather.

"What can I say, I learn fast." I shrugged. I sat down on the floor to catch my breath.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I can't meet with you this weekend. I have to make an appearance at a party."

"Sephiroth, please contain your enthusiasm!" I joked.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to dance." He huffed.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance!"

He shot me a nasty look. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you."

"Aw don't worry Sephy, I wouldn't do that to you!" I pinched his cheek.

"Cut it out!" he whacked my hand away. "And don't call me that, I have SOME dignity you know."

"Hehehe, alright alright. I just like to tease you. But if you really don't know how to dance, I can teach you!"

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You? Teach me? To dance?"

Cue eye rolling. "I have many hidden talents you don't know about! I'll help you tomorrow, just make sure to wear something you can dance in. I would help you tonight, but Skye is dragging me to another party. Something about how she wants me to meet a guy. Like that'll work out." I finished with sarcasm.

"I highly doubt that you have trouble with men, I mean, there's not a guy out there who doesn't want to jump on you."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "And what about you?" I crossed my arms.

He paled a shade. "I just shot myself in the foot didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Shit."

"I got two words for you buster." I sauntered off to leave. "Jail…bait…" I didn't stop walking and I raised my hand in the air as I said this. He couldn't see me, but I smiled mischievously.

* * *

"One, two, three, one, two, three," I was helping Sephiroth around the dance floor. "You're doing great!" 

We devoted the entire day to dancing. I even came wearing my red dress, the very same one I wore the night I met him. I paired it with a set of red, 4 inch heels with a rose on the straps. Sephiroth wore black slacks and a white button down shirt with the first four buttons undone. He looked quite handsome if I may say.

"I want to know where you learned to dance like this!"

"I'm not saying a word." I sang. "Ok, now for the really fun dance!"

I ran over and changed the song to "Mi Amour".

_Te quiero – (I love you)  
Me gusta tu voz – (I like your voice)  
Me quieres? – (Do you love me?)  
¿Tienes novia? – (Do you have a girlfriend?)_

"Rumba!" I cried. I met back up with him as the song started.

_Guuzen ni me ga atta – (Our eyes met by chance)  
Sore ga hajimari nante – (That was the beginning)  
Mune no oku de nanika kawaru oto ga shita no – (I heard the sound of something changing deep in my heart)  
Hajimete no machi wo yuku – (Going down a street for the first time)  
Maigo no koinu ni sae – (I doubt even a lost puppy)  
Kono tomadoi wakaranai deshou – (Would understand this confusion)  
Mou modorenai – (I can't go back now)_

We started out somewhat slow, with the easy steps. Sephiroth twirled me around as we traveled across the floor.

_Kokoro de koe wo kiku kara – (Because I hear your voice in my spirit)  
Me wo tojite hanarete mo – (I close my eyes, and even though we're far apart)  
Anata dake wakaru – (You're the only one who understands)_

_Manazashi ni himeta omoi kizuite – (Realizing the feelings hidden in my eyes)  
Dare mo inai fukai umi de – (By a deep sea with nobody around)  
Nami no oto mo todokanai sekai de – (In a world where not even the sound of the waves reaches)  
Kotoba yori sen no nazo wo hodoite – (Instead of words, a thousand mysteries will unfold)  
Itsuka – (Someday)  
Anata no shiranai watashi mitsukete – (You'll find a me that you don't know)  
Mi Amor! – (My love!)_

We started to pick up the pace. Our feet moved faster as we weaved about. At one point he picked me up by my waist and lifted me high. I spread my legs apart as he swung me backwards. He slid me down gracefully.

_Te quiero – (I love you)  
Me gusta tu voz – (I like your voice)  
Me quieres? – (Do you love me?)  
¿Tienes novia? – (Do you have a girlfriend?)_

_Te quiero – (I love you)  
Me gusta tu voz – (I like your voice)  
Me quieres? – (Do you love me?)  
¿Tienes novia? – (Do you have a girlfriend?)_

_Kinou made namae sae – (Until yesterday I went along)  
Ki ni narazu ni ita no ni – (Not even caring what your name was)  
Ano shunkan toki wo tometa no – (But in that instant, time came to a halt)  
Umarekawaru – (I'm a new person)_

_Meiro ni eien no kagi – (The key to forever will be locked)  
Tojikomete ude no naka – (In a maze, if there is)  
Dareka ga iru nara – (Someone in your arms)_

We continued on, moving even faster. The footwork became fancier too. Sephiroth really had picked up the steps quickly. I was impressed. I swiveled my hips as we traveled across. He turned me with his arms under mine as I swooped down with my leg out.

_Manazashi ni yureru omoi kanjite – (Sensing the feelings wavering in my eyes)  
Dare mo inai aoi mori de – (In a green forest with nobody around)  
Kaze no oto mo kikoenai sekai de – (In a world where you can't even hear the sound of the wind)  
Kuchibiru de tatta hitotsu kotae wo – (I'll give you a single answer with)  
Iu wa – (My lips)  
Kikoenai furi de – (Don't bother trying to pretend)  
Muda ni shinaide – (You can't hear me)  
Mi Amor! – (My love!)_

He spun me around on the floor then pulled me back up. We came close together and continued on at our previous pace.

_Manazashi ni himeta omoi kizuite – (Realizing the feelings hidden in my eyes)  
Dare mo inai fukai umi de – (By a deep sea with nobody around)  
Nami no oto mo todokanai sekai de – (In a world where not even the sound of the waves reaches)  
Kotoba yori sen no nazo wo hodoite – (Instead of words, a thousand mysteries will unfold)  
Itsuka – (Someday)  
Anata no shiranai watashi mitsukete – (You'll find a me that you don't know)  
Mi Amor! – (My love!)_

_Te quiero – (I love you)  
Me gusta tu voz – (I like your voice)  
Me quieres? – (Do you love me?)  
¿Tienes novia? – (Do you have a girlfriend?)_

Close to the end of the song, Sephiroth dipped me low to the ground. He stood there, staring, for a few moments. I stared back. I was lost in his eyes.

He placed one hand behind my head and leaned forward. Our lips met gently. It felt like time had stopped, until he lost his balance and we both crashed to the floor, next to each other.

We turned our heads to look at each other. Immediately we started to laugh.

"Want to come with me tomorrow?"

I stopped laughing. "Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, if I have to dance with someone, I'd prefer it to be you." He smiled slightly.

"What would people think?" I didn't honestly care myself, because I could kill anyone who dared to say something smart, but I was nervous. Did he, like me?

"That I've scored a hot date." He had a full grin now. "If you don't want to you don't have to, but I would really like it if you came."

I rolled over to my side and propped myself up on my elbow. "As your date?"

He followed suit. "Mm-hmm. Is that ok?"

I thought for a moment. _His date? But he's five years older, and I'm supposed to be in hiding…but…when he kissed me, I could feel my skin hum. _

"I'll do it!"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok? Dinner will be served there, and it'll last for a while. I'd wear comfy shoes if I were you."

"Teehee. I'll keep that in mind." I got up with his help. "I better go home now. Skye is gonna want to start primping me as early as she can!"

"How long does it take for you women to get ready?"

"Oh, it's hours and hours of torture!" I teased. "'Night!"

"'Night…" he seemed to have drifted off into thought. Whatever he was thinking of put a peaceful, happy look on his face.

* * *

"I KNEW you had a thing for that guy!" Skye screamed. 

"I don't know if I do or not!" I protested. "Besides, it doesn't mean anything."

"Like hell it doesn't!" she held up several dresses to me as we stood in front of the mirror. "How about this one?"

"Yeah that's great if I want my chest to pop out…"

"Picky, picky, picky. You need something sexy!" This time she held up a short, white, strapless dress with a black bow tied around the waist and let it poof out below.

My lips curved into a smile. "I like it."

"He is gonna DIE!" she shrieked. "Now, about the hair…"

"NO TOUCHIE!" I grabbed my head and ran for cover. "Touch my hair and YOU will die!"

Skye plopped on the bed with a pout. She was never going to forgive me for this.

"Alright." I gave in. "You can do my hair, but there is to be no cutting, crimping, curling, or piling it up. Got it?"

Her face light up again. The big faker. "How about wavy?"

"Grumble grumble…a SMALL wave at the bottom. That's it."

"Yay!" she skipped over and began to play with my hair.

"Yeah, whoopty-tap-dancing-doo for you…"

"So…do you think you two will…you know…" she nudged me with a naughty smile.

"SKYE! NO! No, no no no no NO no no, NO nooo no!"

"I think that translates into 'yes'."

"I'm going to bloody kill you!"

"Whaa!"

We ran in circles around the room for a while as I chased my soon-to-be departed friend. She then did something totally unfair. She gave me big, glisteny, puppy eyes. Needless to say, she won and I slumped down on the floor next to her.

"Hurry up and shower Missy, we only have ten hours till your date arrives!" Skye pushed me into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Aren't we being a LITTLE overdramatic?"

She shot me her 'you've got to be kidding' look. I knew better than to argue. So, after Skye left I showered. And I sang. Horribly and off-key! I realize this and knew that I was in for some serious teasing from my friend about how much I was in 'love' with Sephiroth. How would SHE know? Singing randomly doesn't mean anything! looks around Nope, not a thing.

After I dried off I slipped on my robe and wrapped my hair. Following this was indeed several hours of torture. There was the makeup, the nails, the stuff to make your skin all soft, and of course, the hair. Skye actually didn't do a bad job. It looked like my normal long hair, just a few waves here and there at the ends.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Skye squealed.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her arm and ran past. I just barely made it to the door first. "Hi Seph."

His mouth fell open. Following it was several strange sounds.

"He says you look beautiful." Skye beamed.

Sephiroth made another noise to her.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two alone!" She finally left. That was easier than I expected.

"What, no embarrassing pictures?" I called after her.

"Don't tempt me!" A shout came from up the stairs.

"You ready?" Sephiroth finally mastered the art of English.

"Yeah." I said with a warm smile. "Let's go."

We drove in his silver, metallic sports car to the party. I took his arm as we entered the building.

"So what's this party for?" I asked.

Sephiroth pulled out a chair for me to sit down and pushed me back in. "It's a party for some of the people of SOLDIER. Sort of like a reward." He sat down next to me.

My heart sunk. _He's in SOLDIER? Just my luck. But, if he didn't recognize me, maybe no one else will. He did say he was 'high up on the payroll'. That must mean that it's still a secret._

The night passed on, and the soldier introduced me to some of his friends. I was right, no one else recognized me. We enjoyed the succulent dinner over some small talk.

The time finally came for the dancing to begin. I think it's safe to say we 'wowed' everyone with our skills.

We left at 11:30 and sat in Seph's car, staring at the windshield and wondering what to say.

"I had a nice time tonight." I finally spoke up.

"Me too." He eagerly added.

"I guess I should go home now."

"Or you could come back over to my place for a while."

Gulp. Double gulp. "O-ok."

I clutched my purse tightly as we drove to his house. _What is he expecting? What am I supposed to do? Oh bugger…_

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you for a little bit, alone." Sephiroth confessed. We were now sitting in his den. 

"What about?" I had the habit of biting my lower lip when I'm nervous, and I was afraid it was going to start bleeding with how much I was chewing it.

He let out a large sigh before he began again. "I like you."

"Um, I really like you too!" I was somewhat relieved. _He said 'like' not anything else. Phew._

"No, I don't like you like you…" he thought for a moment. "I love you."

Blink. My jaw took up residence on the floor. Love? Blink. "I…I don't know what to say…" I was incredibly uncomfortable now. My first instinct was to run out the door and all the way back to Skye's house.

He leaned over and pushed my hair away from my face. "We've known each other for a while now. I know I'm older, but if it's okay with you…" he slowly kissed me. It felt much like the first time. Amazing, and beautiful. Our lips parted but he stayed just centimeters from mine. "You haven't said anything yet…"

"I was a little distracted." I breathed. "How do I know if what I'm feeling is love, and not just lust?" I whispered it to his mouth.

He lifted his hand and pressed it to my heart. "Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

"It says…I think…no, I know…I'm in love with you. I forget all my pain when you're here." I started to breathe harder in excitement.

Sephiroth ran his fingers through my hair and held my head gingerly as he kissed me again. I slid my arms up and around his neck, allowing him to place his other hand around my waist. It was soft and slow at fist, with his tongue tickling the inside of my mouth.

"If you want me to stop, just let me know." He murmured.

But I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want this moment to end. I kissed him this time, only rougher. I noticed that we were walking now, Seph was leading me somewhere. I knew immediately.

A door opened and we were in a bedroom. His bedroom. He slid his fingers up my bare shoulders and pressed me into the door. Our kisses became more feverish as his body pressed against mine. I felt his hand slide around my waist and up my back. There was a faint zipping sound and my dress slid off.

"Are you sure…" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

I nodded and carefully unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal his muscular chest.

Before I knew it, we were both tangled up in the sheets in his bed, making sweet love. His lips caressed my neck and his strong arms held my waist. We moaned with pleasure and tried to be closer, but we could never be close enough. It felt like we could never stop touching each other. I remember that was my last thought before I fell asleep in his arms.

Sunlight streaked across us through the cracks in the curtains. I felt him breathing lightly and his chest heaving near my face. I smiled as I thought of the previous night, and ran a finger up his chest playfully.

"So you are awake down there." His sweet voice was directed at me.

"No I'm not." I teased.

"You just don't want to move." He hugged me tighter.

"Curses! I've been found out! Hehe…"

He kissed my forehead as we laid there. Neither one of us wanted to move. We were content just laying there in each others arms.

As time passed, I found myself staying at Sephiroth's house more and more. A little fighting here, some making out there, training, more making out, eating dinner, yet even more sex, and of course, just enjoying my time with him.

Everything was wonderful that year, and I could end the story at that. But it would be a lie.

* * *

"Please don't go to Nibelheim! I have a really bad feeling about it!" I clung to his arm as he prepared for his trip. 

"I have to love. It's business. I wont be gone long." He kissed me and headed out the door.

You can call it a sixth sense if you want, but I knew something was going to happen at Nibelheim. Regardless, I waited at the mansion like a good little girl.

That night was possibly the worst night of my life.

I ran to give Sephiroth a hug as he walked through the door. He had just come back from his trip. It wasn't until I was a few feet away that I noticed the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He started babbling about several things. Jenova in particular. After several minutes he turned to me with a clear voice. "Come with me."

"To where?" I backed up a few paces.

"To destroy this world, and create a new one!" madness flowed through his veins. He had lost it.

"What! Are you insane? You can't do that!"

"I can. It's for Mother."

"Mother? Who is this 'mother' person and will you start making some sense here!"

He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me towards him. "This is my destiny, and I want you to join me!"

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I cried. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I wont help you 'destroy this world' or any other! What is wrong with you!" I finally jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"Well, I can't force you." He grinned sadistically. "Oh wait, I can!"

He threw me across the room. I was in shock at what he was saying, as well as the fact that he was attacking me. I met with several blows before he unsheathed his Masamune. My eyes filled with horror. _What is happening! _

I backed myself up against the wall pleading him with my eyes. He ignored me, and with one swift motion his sword had passed through my stomach, as well as the wall. It hurt too much to even moan, so I just stared at the metal that was puncturing my skin.

He pulled it out harshly, and I slid to my knees.

"Seph…why…" I looked up at him with pain, physical and mental.

"You'll know, eventually."

He smirked at me, then grabbed my head and pulled it back. He rammed me into the bedpost multiple times until he was satisfied with the wound on my head. I fell to the floor. Blood was everywhere. It ran down my face, poured out of the hole in my stomach, and leaked out of my ear and mouth. _I'm dying…_

The world was a mixture of black and red now. I didn't fight the heaviness of my eyelids, and I didn't fight death. But somehow, I didn't die.

* * *

Ok, so I thought I would put this at the end of the story here so I wouldn't spoil anything. I made a few (ok more than a few) references to other things, I think mainly Buffy. I will list it here. 

1. When Skye says she has a radar in her head and Missy says "I've lived in this town too long, you ARE joking right?" In a Buffy episode Buffy is talking to Giles and said something like my mom's head spun around and that's pretty much what Giles said, with a few tweaks by me.

2. The evil bitch monster of death Again, Buffy it's when Prof. Walsh is introducing herself to the class and says "Those of you who earn my good graces will come to know me as Maggie, those who don't will come to know me by the name my T.A's use and think I don't know about, 'The evil bitch monster of death'. I hate her so much. I cheered when she died. And laughed when Giles ran out of the car just to scare her when he was a demon. Go Giles!

3. When they are training and Seph ties a blindfold on Missy and she says "Ok, you're just doing this to take funny pictures of me aren'tcha?" Once AGAIN from Buffy, when Giles and Buffy are training and he blindfolds her. Love that scene.

4. When Seph licks the chocolate off Missy's nose and she cries outBuffy, when Xander gets ice cream on Willow's nose and tries to lick it, which I believe is at the beginning of season 2.

5. When Seph tries to tell Missy she looks beautiful but just makes funny noises cuz he's in shock and Skye translates Buffy, When Buffy translates Xander's funny noises when he see's that Inca Mummy girl all pretty. Although he didn't know it was a mummy at the time.

And that's it! Now go review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, finally chapter five. It felt like it's been forever since my last update! I'm sure it's only been a couple of days though. Sorry if this one seems a bit short, but I really wanted to post something soon and get this chapter done so I could actually concentrate on homework. (Imagine that...) I hope you guys don't mind that it gets a little bit darker and gorier here. I don't know but I may eventually change it to an M rating, you guys will have to tell me mmkay? Thanks. Anyways, amazingly there is no song in this chapter. Maybe that's why it seems so short...hmm...although there is a reference to "Kiss! Bang!" in there. And that song is from PGSM. Can you tell how much I love JPOP: ) And I wanted to mention, the song that Missy hums at that one point, the music box one, I imagined it as Josette's music box song from the original Dark Shadows show. Snaps if you know what I'm talking about. Ok, **I don't own FF7 in any way, shape or form. **Only Missy and Skye at this point. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five-**

Cloud and his friends just stared at me. Blink. More staring. Blink. Am I the only one hearing crickets here?

"I'm confused…" Cloud finally said.

"Welcome to my life," I murmured.

"I guess it makes some sort of sense," He began again as he scratched his head. "Though I'm still a little lost as to why he is still chasing you, as well as ShinRa. Why not just kill you?"

I scoffed at his remark. "Thank you Cloud that's VERY comforting." I had moved on from my numb state to just plain annoyed. "I don't really know," I sighed. "I'm sure it has something to do with my powers, or strength, or something. I don't know. It's all one big power struggle." I stopped for a moment to walk over to the window in the moonlight. "I know I'm strong, stronger than I should be. I can do things that others cant. But I honestly don't know why ShinRa wants me other than to run experiments or something. I know I was in that building a few times, but I don't remember it. Not really. Part of me wants to know why desperately, but the other part, would rather not. For fear of finding out. As far as Sephiroth goes, I'd rather NEVER know what he is thinking." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"So like, you and Sephy really loved each other?" Yuffie broke in. She made several annoying smacking noises as she sucked on a lollipop. "Sounds like that's why he never killed you. He still _looooooves_ you!"

Yuffie got cold stares from everyone, including me.

"What?" she whined, completely oblivious.

_But that's just it. I SHOULD have died. If he loved me why would he try to kill me? Unless he knew I wouldn't die then. But how could he? What would even be the point of attacking me unless he wanted me dead? Was it merely him wanting to have some fun? His lust for blood? His hunger for control and power? I don't understand…DID he still love me? Is pure evil capable of it? My head hurts…and I don't think my thoughts are making any sense…_

"Do you still love him?" Vincent asked with a serious tone.

"No." I shook my head as I sat back down. I still felt weird around him, but that didn't mean I loved him. How could I? After everything he's done. Not just to me, but to everyone else. How can I love someone like that?

The raven haired man eyed me for a minute as if trying to see if I was telling the truth. He seemed satisfied enough, and leaned back against the wall.

"You said in your story that Sephiroth asked you to join him. That seems the most likely reason." Tifa finally intervened.

"Yes, but why…" I pondered out loud. "I know I'm not normal, I never was. I'm ok with that I guess, but what makes me so special that he hunts me like an animal just to get me to join him? There must be another reason."

I glanced out of the side of my eyes to secretly look at Cloud. He sat slightly slumped over in thought. His azure eyes burning holes in the floorboards. I could only imagine what he was contemplating.

"So you taught Sephy to dance huh?" Yuffie had decided to join in again. Oh goodie. "What was it like? Was he good? Was he hard to teach? Is dance really like sex on hardwood?" She shot out one question after another until someone thankfully shushed her.

"Yuffie hush. Don't ask such questions in times like these." It was the second time I heard Red XIII speak that night. I had almost forgotten about him. He was curled up on the floor besides the teenager.

"Why is everyone acting so moody?" the dark haired girl complained. "Hey Missy, can you at least show us some dance moves? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I…don't dance…anymore…" I replied softly. A pang in my heart went off as old memories flooded back. I knew she didn't have a clue as to the pain she was inflicting. She was just a child. She was only a few years younger than me, but she still had a fair amount of maturing to go through before she could know what it was like.

"Aw, why not?"

"YUFFIE! Shut up." Cloud had finally spoken again, rescuing me from the uncomfortable situation.

"It's ok!" I waved my hands in front of me with a forged smile. I didn't want the ninja to feel bad. But, I think somewhere inside I was trying to lie to myself. Saying that things are ok and I'll be fine, just so I could sleep at night.

"Missy, I know I asked you earlier to stay here a bit longer. Well, now I'm telling you too." Cloud held my gaze with determination and a twinge of rage. "If you are involved with Sephiroth in any way I want to know about it. Anything concerning him concerns me. I can't sit back and let him run about doing what he wants. And if the link to finally defeating him is you, then I will keep you here. Safe."

He must have seen the look of worry on my face because he softened his stance and voice. "I swear to you, that I will help you fight him. I will keep you safe."

I was confused by the emotions radiating off of the blonde man standing before me. I could sense anger and frustration, pain and sorrow, determination and…kindness. A friend who wanted to shelter me and protect me. Who barely knew me, and yet stands here promising to do just that. A real friend, the only one I had besides Skye-wherever she may be. Maybe in time I could learn to accept more, but that was a step I wasn't ready to take yet.

"Cloud, I-" I was cut off as sounds emerged from the main room. Someone was breaking in. Or from the sound of it, _someones._

We all rushed out to see soldiers. Fifteen, maybe twenty of them, stationed in the room prepared to fight. Have I mention how much I hate it when my opponents have guns? It's not fun digging those bullets out. And you know the saying 'It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye'? Not a pretty sight. Don't worry, it wasn't me who did that to the unfortunate victim. I have other places to shoot.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt!" The leader shouted. I had noticed that they were all in black SOLDIER uniforms. I could tell they were better than your average soldier, but at least they weren't Turks.

"Um, I'm standing RIGHT HERE ya know! I can hear you! And 'the girl' has a name! It's Missy!"

"Fine then little missy come with us."

"Oh that was very intimidating…" I rolled my eyes. At least I was going to be able to vent my anger and frustration out on these pathetic men. "How about I beat you to a bloody pulp instead?"

I heard their guns cock. Every single one of them. All at once. And we're not talking small, cool looking ones like I have. I mean big whacking rifles. I could use a challenge.

Vincent was the first to initiate attack. He drew his gun from its holster in a mere second and began shooting with incredible speed. Next was Yuffie, who drew her Fuuma Shuriken and rushed into the nearest soldiers. She managed to slice a few before throwing her boomerang and defeating the first one. Following her, I caught a glimpse of red fur bolt passed me, attempting to sink his fangs into the nearest offender.

Cloud stepped in front of me like a shield. "Stay back," he murmured.

"No way! I'm not missing out on this fight!"

"Tif," he shot the woman a glance that told her to protect me as he heading in to join the battle. He drew his blade and leaped into the air, holding it high above his head.

"You should hide in your room; I'll watch the door out here so I can fight." Tifa tried to lead me back but I stopped her.

"I'm fighting and that's that!"

She looked me in the eye and nodded, obviously understanding my determination. She left my side and aided her friends in pummeling these strange soldiers.

I let out a sharp breath and looked around. Where to start? My question was soon answered as four men slipped past the group and headed in my direction. I held my defensive stance as they crashed into me, sending all of us flying back through the door and in my room. I was the first one up and I shot over to pick up both my Dragon and my Shadow Blade.

Gripping them tightly in my hands, I felt an energy surge through me and my head shot up and stared into their eyes. The others soon picked themselves up and began shooting. Luckily I was able to deflect the bullets with little trouble. One grazed my bicep but nothing more than a mere scratch.

I decided to take things into my own hand and starting slashing my swords forwards at them. Wanting to get the upper hand, I stepped on the end of my bed and soared up in the air and landed near the window. I then had an idea. Why fight here all cooped up, when I could take it outside?

I backed out onto the balcony and jumped up on the rail.

"Want me?" I taunted "Then come get some!"

I let my body fall back and I started to flip around in the air as I passed six stories and touched down gracefully on my feet. I quickly shot my eyes back up to see the four of them leaning over in inspection of whether or not to follow. I dodged out of the way when I saw them make their decision.

Two of the black-clad men ran in my direction in an attempt to strike me down. I had to laugh at their feeble actions on the inside. I slid between them as they passed me, and twisted my swords around so that they rested underneath my forearms, and dug the blades in their backs like they were butter. I ripped them back out with ease and sauntered forwards, nearing the two left.

I noticed their mako eyes widen in horror as I felt my own eyes darken. It was a strange feeling, almost inhuman. Like something dark was crawling under my skin, whispering in my ear. Smelling the fresh blood with euphoria, and relishing the idea of killing the last two in front of me. A smile crept up on my face with evil intentions. Everything I felt and was doing, I didn't question. I didn't want to. That little voice in the back of your head telling you right from wrong was so silent it sent chills up my spine.

My body shot forwards to the soldier closest to me, and I raised my shadow blade high in the air and sliced through the flesh, splitting his body in half in a diagonal line from his shoulder to his hip. The remains collapsed in a pool of blood at my feet. I never even looked down. Instead I glared at the last human who remained. He stared back in a state of shock before he bolted out like lighting.

"We can't have that," I whispered to myself.

I stalked forwards after him in amusement. Blue and silver flashed through the air as I chucked my sword at him. I heard a crunch as it embedded itself in his spine. I smiled more as I moseyed myself over and yanked it out.

I continued strolling down the street, letting the blood slide down my weapons as they grinded against the pavement. I started to hum to the melody of a music box I remembered hearing as a child. The notes were soothing but at the same time it disturbed me. Flashes of my mother broke into my mind, and reality gripped me again. I had just murdered four men, and I enjoyed it. It wasn't the first time I had to kill another human being, and that wasn't what made my throat lock up. It was the emotions I felt when I did it.

_This isn't me; I'm not this sick and twisted! Who is this? _

My body jerked back against the brick wall at the sudden shooting pain going through my head. I pressed the ball of my hand to my forehead, as if it would help.

"Damn it, not right now!" I shouted at myself. I fell down further so that I was now on my hands and knees. My breathing was short and sharp for several seconds, until mercy fell upon me and I let me lay there half conscious, feeling nothing.

* * *

It must have been at least half an hour while my eyes grazed over the town's inhabitants passing to and fro. I was too far away for anyone to see me unless they were looking, which apparently there was still one soldier who was. He spotted me from a good hundred feet away and promptly trotted towards me.

_This is just great. I'm lying here, mostly out of it, unable to move, and there's a soldier coming right for me. Just great. And where is Cloud? Probably out there searching for me because I decided to jump out a window. Very smooth Missy. Just remember that as they go to stick needles in your arm again._

_Again? I had needles stuck in me before? Yes…I almost remember it. Being tied down on the cold slab they used for a table…and being hooked up with a bunch of wires and being poked countless times with needles._

The memory had left me as soon as it came, leaving me confused and frightened. I was straining my brain to reconnect with the past in a small flicker of hope it might help me in the moments to come when the soldier finally got me.

The man hovered over me with his dark hair hanging in his face.

"Got you." He stated simply with the corners of his mouth furling into a smile.

"Hold it right there!"

The soldier turned about-face to see a woman about my age and build. Her hair was red and thick, falling just slightly shorter than mine, with a slight wave at the ends. It was tied back into a loose and messy low ponytail allowing her many layers to frame her face. To set it off, she had green eyes that matched the color of an exotic body of water. She wore dark chocolate brown leather pants with matching boots that only had a small flat heel. She paired that with a periwinkle cropped top and leather jacket more of a milk chocolate brown. The jacket was short but slightly loose, and the leather was soft like an old woman's skin.

"Kiss!" she shouted in a higher pitch than her previous words. She lifted her first two fingers to her mouth and blew a kiss as she said this with a wink. She then reached behind her to pull out a crossbow, and her face grew an evil smile. "Bang." The arrow shot through his heart in one try, and he slumped to the ground, dead.

I knew this woman immediately.

"Skye!" I had tried to yell out, but I had just barely been able to move again. "Aren't you one for dramatic entrances…"

"Missy, long time no see." She smiled as she pulled my up, forcing me to lean my weight on her.

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I heard someone had started a fight with an ominous looking silver haired man. That pretty much gave it away."

"I see I have to watch where I fight in this town," I replied jokingly. "It's nice to see you again. I take it you were hunting me down too?"

"Yeah, only cause you ran away and left me behind! You know I just HAVE to fight alongside you." She had started helping walk in the direction I pointed out.

"I only did that because I needed some alone time and I didn't want you caught up in this. Too many people have died already; I don't want to attend your funeral as well…"

She laughed at my answer. "Check you out, being all noble and worried about others well being. I'm not gonna die anytime soon by the way. In case you forgot, I can take care of myself too."

She was right, and I knew it. I pushed people away and said it was because I didn't want to get them hurt, but it was really because I didn't want to get hurt.

"Where are we going anyways?" the redhead finally asked.

"To an apartment up there." I pointed up the stairs we finally reached.

After a bit of huffing and puffing, we arrived up the six flights of stairs. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem for us, but I was weak from whatever happened earlier and Skye had to help me along.

"Wow, nice place you got here!" she exclaimed as we entered the room. No one was there.

"It's not mine." I hobbled over to the couch and plopped down.

"What! You're supposed to tell me before we commit a crime! Especially breaking and entering, remember last time?" she cried out in mock anger.

"I CAN make friends ya know…It's Cloud's apartment."

"Oh? And who is this Cloud person? Is he hot?"

I rolled my eyes. Mention a guy and that is always her first question. "He is a friend who is helping me out, and that is ALL."

"Mm-hmm…" she didn't sound the least bit convinced. "Do you think he's cute?"

"I can't answer that!"

"Simple yes or no!"

"SKYE!"

"MISSY!"

"…" She was never going to shut up. "He's cute, you happy?"

"Almost," she sang as she flopped next to me. "What would you rate him as hmm?"

"I refuse to do any such thing…" I crossed my arms and looked away. She can be incredibly stubborn sometimes. Especially when I didn't want to deal with it.

"Aw come on…one to ten? Please?" Man, she has got that puppy dog pout down good. She clasped her hands under her chin and let her eyes glaze over with a pout.

"I…I don't know…um…" What DID I rate Cloud as? I mean, if I was interested, cause I'm not. I'm not. Really. Not at all. No attraction whatsoever. "Uh…I guess a nine? If I was interested of course."

"Of course." She faked her reassurance with sarcasm. "You can never give out tens. You're too picky."

"I don't give out tens because a ten means they're perfect, and no one's perfect. Besides, who wants someone who's PERFECT. It'd drive me insane."

Cloud and the rest of his friends walked through the door as soon as I finished.

"There you are!" he said, sounding exasperated. "Where'd you go!"

"Girl, he is DEFINITELY a ten…" Skye whispered in my ear.

"And who's this?"

"This is Skye, the friend I mentioned in my story. Skye, meet Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII and Vincent. Guys, meet Skye. She found me in the streets. I had taken the fight outside when the soldiers came after me and I guess I just sorta got tired out afterwards. I'm sorry to have worried you." I shot a sympathetic look at the leader. I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to tell them what had really happened. What DID happen exactly?

Cloud let out a sigh, deflating his anger. "It's okay, I was just worried. Seems like ShinRa is stepping up its advances on trying to bring you back in."

"As is Sephiroth," I pointed out. "True he always used to be on my tail, but he's following me closer now, and is becoming more aggressive. Something is changing."

And I had a feeling I knew what it was. It was me.

* * *

So what did ya guys think? Like it? Hope so! Please please please, I BEG you to review! It lets me know that people actually are reading this. And thank you very much to my two reviewers for you so far, I give you cookies. And Missy will protect you with her life now. TTFN 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own FF7 in ANY way. Don't remind me... I also don't own the song from this chapter, _Easy Silence_ it belongs to the Dixie Chicks.**

Ok, now that that is said, I can get onto more interesting things. Like my rambling. : ) So this is yet another chapter with a song in it, and I realized the reason why I like to put them in is because I feel like they represent Missy or speak for her in certain ways. Not to mention music is just a big thing for me, as it truly calms me when I'm feeling emo or depressed or something. One of the few things I can still do...sigh anyways, I'm sure no one wants to hear me go on about my life so I will move on. Um, I'd like to apologize in advance for dropping the F-word once in this chapter. I try hard not to do that and while me as a person I don't like to swear, it shows Missy's character and it only seems appropriate that she speaks the way she does considering the way she grew up. I tried to use different words but nothing else seemed to sound quite the same way I wanted it to. So you are stuck with it, thanks to me being addicted to watching PGSM and laughing my head off when mako-chan/sailor jupiter says that. (Only I laugh harder at the fact she is called Mako-chan...mako!) Anyways...on with the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter Six-**

Rain poured down and crashed into the streets of Midgar. It was like the world felt what I felt and was crying for me. It was so depressing, yet at the same time so enticing that I couldn't tear myself away from that balcony.

"You've been staring out there forever." Cloud broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah…I know." My voice sounded distant even to me, like I was in a different world altogether.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde man came up behind me and joined me by the window.

"Just…stuff…" I replied quietly. I wasn't even sure what I was pondering. I was just allowing myself to be entranced by the earth's tears.

"Care to share?"

I turned to face him and shook my head 'no'. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You can begin anywhere you like. Doesn't matter. Sometimes it just helps to ramble." His eyes were soft with kindness, making it hard to concentrate.

I remained silent for a while. The only person I really wanted to talk to was gone. Replaced with a different man. I felt like, if I could just talk to him, maybe I would understand all these emotions I felt. I wanted to see him, as if he was calling me. I also felt ashamed, for even thinking about it. He is my enemy and nothing more now. But what was that saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? But how close is too close? Telling these people my story tugged at my heart of days long past.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I just couldn't be cooped up right now.

"Have you lost it?" Cloud pulled my arm to refrain me from leaving. "It's raining cats and dogs and you want to take a walk? Do you WANT to catch pneumonia?"

"I'll be fine." I jerked my arm away and strode out to the main room.

"Missy, you can't just-"

"Yes I can!" I shouted. I was not in the mood for this. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself okay? I don't need some babysitter OR a psychiatrist alright?"

"What's up?" Skye was lounging out in the living room along with the rest of Cloud's gang.

"I'm just going out for a walk ok?" My voice calmed down and I raised my eyebrows in a sort of reassuring look.

"Look at least let me come with you or something, I mean for all you know Sephiroth could be out there."

I threw my hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh and turned towards the door and left.

"Missy-"

"Let her go." Skye's voice matched her eyes. They were soft and full of understanding.

"Uh, what?" Cloud turned to face her with a questioning look.

"Let her go." She repeated as she closed her eyes and gave a slight nod. "Just trust me. She needs to do this."

* * *

I walked through the heavy rain with my arms wrapped around my body in a self hug. The droplets soaked through my hair, making it stick to my face and shoulders. It seeped through my skin, but I hardly noticed the cold. The only thing it didn't drench was my clothes. Since they were leather, it merely glided off and slid down the closest exposed skin. It almost felt calming, being covered with water. 

I was pacing through the abandoned part of town so I could be left alone. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to collect my thoughts in a way that made sense. Where was all this coming from anyways? What was I even confused about?

I remembered as soon as I caught a glimpse of those long, silver locks.

"So you came." He stated simply.

"It was you…the one who was calling me…was you…" I murmured it as if I was in a dream-like state.

He nodded. "Your powers are growing, I can feel it." He stalked towards me with his glaring mako eyes fixated on mine.

"Seph…" I started to breathe harder. He was acting so different than he usually has as of late.

He came closer and I backed away slowly, until I came to a building wall. My instincts just wouldn't kick in, so I stood there dumbfounded and staring.

"I can hear your cries penetrating through the dimensional walls," he breathed. His body was just inches away from mine. "I can sense your darkness, you're just like me."

"I'm not…" my throat tightened at his words. "I am nothing like you, not anymore."

His hands gripped my arms and his body leaned into mine. "You think you know who you are," he whispered in my ear. "But you've just begun. Quit fighting yourself. Give in and be free of pain and misery. Join me."

I gulped at how sensual his touch still felt to me. I stood there, wide eyed, for a minute. Neither one of us moved in that time. It was like we were frozen in place.

I tried to shift, knowing I had nowhere to shift to. With my movement Sephiroth came in even closer and did something I wasn't expecting. He hugged me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"I still love you, you know." The words were soft and loving, something which surprised me even more.

"N-no…l-let me go." I struggled to be free of the awkward embrace.

"Do you still love me?"

I paused for a moment. Today is just full of surprises, isn't it? "No."

He loosened his hold to look at me. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

"I don't."

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look back at him. "Say the words."

"I…I don't…" I paused again. His intense emerald eyes seemed to look down into my soul. _Why can't I say these words to him? This is stupid. I've said it before, why is it any different now. _I knew why. It was those mako eyes I used to love so much. My brain disconnected itself from my mouth when I looked into them. "I don't…" I tried to start again only to fail. Tears welled in my eyes as I came to the realization that I really couldn't say it. Not to him.

His lips turned up in a satisfied smile. "You still love me. I can see it in your eyes."

"And what if I do!" I spat. The tears that had formed out of sorrow morphed into tears of hate. "It doesn't mean anything!" I had started to shout now as the anger built.

"But it means everything…to me."

I shoved him away with all my might, only to win a chuckle from him.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "I'm cold, tired, wet, and pissed off! Don't fuck with me!" I clenched my fists as I leaned forwards, spewing out my words.

"I have no intention of messing with you," he laughed again. "But I must say, you really are cute when your angry." He shot me a wide grin.

"That's it!"

I strode forwards and struck him. "I HATE YOU!" I began to pummel my fists into his chest as hard as I could. "I hate you…I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!"

"You never could lie to me," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Please don't touch me…" I whispered softly.

He seemed amused with my actions; as if I was doing exactly what he wanted. It annoyed me to no end.

"What do you want from me!" I started to scream again.

"I've already told you."

"But I don't understand! Why!"

Sephiroth stroked the side of my face with incredible calmness. "Because you are the only one worthy of being my queen."

Queen? Hang on a second, QUEEN! WHAT? Like as in, 'Queen of the damned'? Why on earth does he think I would consider his offer for even a millisecond? And how am I 'the only one worthy' huh?

"I don't understand…"

"It's quite simple." He moved into a possessive embrace again. "We are above these pathetic humans. Mortals." He snorted at the word with distaste. "Together, you and I can do anything. If you would just come with me you could be free and happy. I need you to fulfill the prophecy."

Prophecy? I remember this…a bedtime story when I was but a girl…but what was the prophecy? And where did I fall into it?

"And how many people would die if I did join?" I snarled.

His laugh bellowed in my ear. "More than if you don't, but at least you wouldn't have a guilty conscience. The people who die now, die because of your defiance." I hated the face he wore right now. It was one of those smug smirks that showed just how truly evil he is.

"They are the same people you would make me kill if I came with you! At least this way there is less bloodshed."

"In the end it doesn't matter. They all will die, but you stay the way you are and you will be filled with grief that you couldn't stop it. My offer to you would allow you to have no conscience." I couldn't tell what was worse, him when he was raging, or when he is calm like he is now. Maybe it was the twenty degree weather, but my skin tingled as if I had been immerged in ice for an hour.

His long, slender fingers twisted themselves around the hairs at the nape of my neck. I knew he was just trying to seduce me, but even though I knew this, I still couldn't move away. Not quite yet. His lips pressed against my forehead and his arm slid around my waist as he rocked us back and forth slowly.

"What do you say?" he whispered.

"Sephiroth I have to be honest…"

I felt him smile into my skin. "Hm?"

I grabbed his shoulders and kicked him in the groin with my knee as hard as I possible could. "I can't BELIEVE you thought I was THAT easy!" I laughed softly as I watched him slump over in the puddle next to him. His green mako eyes glared up at me with a new found viciousness as he grabbed my ankle.

"I…have PLENTY…of time…to wear…you down…" he seethed through gritted teeth.

I shook my foot to try to release his iron grip. He jerked my leg towards him, sending me tumbling down. Sephiroth tried to grab more of my leg but I was able to kick him in the head first, stunning him long enough for me to jump up and start running. He was the one person I knew I couldn't defeat yet, and I didn't trust myself right now.

I zipped around Midgar for 15 minutes before I realized he wasn't even following me. I collapsed down in the street panting for breath. It wasn't the running that tired me out; it was the fear and pain. I tucked my legs up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my ankles.

"How did things get so messed up…" I cried softly to myself. I bit my lower lip hard and gripped myself tighter. "I want to know!" I screamed as if the world would answer me.

I rocked back and forth for a few minutes, then let out a piercing, high-pitched cry. Then another. And another. They were long and loud. I didn't care if the whole world heard me. If my hands were clasped onto my bare skin instead of my boots, I would have bled. My whole body was incredibly tense. I just didn't understand any of it. Queen. Prophecy. Power. Love…

I jumped out of my skin when I noticed Cloud's blonde locks drooping besides me. Even in the rain they stayed spiked, but they looked like withered flowers the way they sank down. Even still, they were just as gorgeous as my silver haired 'friend's'.

He touched my arm softly and said, "Let's take you home before you get even more soaked." His voice was tender yet strong through the booming crash of water.

I immediately shrugged my arm back in alarm. "Don't touch me!"

His eyes narrowed in concern and curiosity. I think he knew right away why I couldn't bear anyone touching me. "I'm not Sephiroth, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, please." His grip became more firm, but still held that delicacy he had.

"No! Just don't touch me! Don't touch me…don't touch me…don't…" my voice faded when my face started to contort with tears.

"I think I broke her…" His words were barely audible. "Why don't you want me to touch you? Is it because of him? Is that it? Are you afraid of being hurt again?"

I shook my head violently. Maybe what he said was true, but there was another reason. A more important reason. "It…" I started to gasp for breath as the words became harder to say. "It…reminds…me of…him…how he used to…be…"

I noticed the look of confusion and continued. "Your hand…your touch…is the same as his…before everything…I can't stand it…"

Cloud took the side of my head with care and determination and made my eyes lock into his icy blue ones. "I am NOT Sephiroth. I am NOT going to hurt you. I promised you that I would protect you and help you fight this. Don't EVER forget that." And with those strong words he shoved me into another embrace, again much like 'his'. Even though I was hurt and confused and wanted to be alone, I didn't push him away. Something inside told me to let him help me.

'_Quit fighting yourself.'_

'_I am NOT Sephiroth. I am NOT going to hurt you.'_

'_I promised you that I would protect you and help you fight this. Don't EVER forget that.'_

'_When it comes, you'll be ready.'_

'_I need you here.'_

'_It's not your choice, this is your destiny. It's not a gift you can return…'_

'_Please…'_

My body trembled as I remembered all these words. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. So much so that I didn't notice for the longest time that while my friend held me protectively, I wrapped my arms around his neck like a scared child wanting their mother. The material of his shirt bunched between my fingers as I felt the need to desperately cling to anything and everything for dear life. I had known this man for such a small amount of time, and yet I had been able to tell him about my haunted past. He allowed me to feel comfort when I felt all alone. It was then I felt like I could share the one thing that hurt me the most. The thing I was most ashamed to say.

"I still love him," I sobbed.

"What…?" he moved his head slightly to look at me.

"I still love him." I repeated. "I don't know why or how I can, but I do. He can hurt me so much, but I still can't seem to toss aside the feeling. Am I such a twisted person that I can feel this way?"

He hugged me tighter at my last words. "It is not wrong to still love him. You two had something very special before, something that most people truly don't experience. True love. That doesn't make you twisted. But you have to realize that this is how he is now, and you can't change that. Unless you join the side of evil-which is not an option-"he added with a smile "you have to accept the fact that you two can't be together. It's hard, but we're all here to help you. If you only let us."

I wasn't sure how to respond the blonde's words, so I just let myself relax against his body and nodded my head.

"Are you ready to go back inside now?" he finally pulled back away from me.

Again I nodded. He came out into the pouring rain just to find and comfort me. He was dripping wet, albeit not nearly as much as I was. I looked like a wet rat. The misty air appeared to soften his features with an ethereal glow. It was one of the few times I was self conscious in front of a man. I must have looked so weak. I HAD been weak, since I came here. While most of it was not my fault, I had exhausted myself countless times. I knew I was stronger than that, and I was going to prove it. After all, I didn't want the man who was helping me to think I was always this fragile. I had yet been able to show off my true power around any of them. I was going to prove myself to them, but more than anything, I was going to prove it to myself.

* * *

I was back in my room squeezing all the water out of my hair. I had stripped myself of my normal clothes to dry off, and replaced them with a short silk robe. I let the hardwood floor slide between my toes as I moved on to towel dry and comb my hair back to its normal straight state. Besides from it being still a little damp, I had finally gotten dry. 

Once I was done with that, I sat on the edge of my bed wondering what to do. Cloud's friends went back to their own houses since they weren't prepared to stay here, and Skye had decided to catch up on her sleeping in one of the many guestrooms. Sleep…that sounded nice right about now. I hadn't slept for a while, and while I could go longer without sleep than your average person, I was yearning for that soft mattress to take me to dream land. I was just about to let it too, when Cloud came in.

"How are you holding up?" It seemed he had changed into a pair of dry clothes, ones that matched his other ones exactly. He had a dark blue, zipped up, ribbed turtleneck shirt that was zipped up just a few inches below his collar bone, and even darker baggy pants. He normally wore a shoulder pad and a flowing sleeve with long leather gloves, but right now he had left them off.

"I'm doing ok," I replied honestly as I positioned myself under the sheets. Cloud was about to leave when I stopped him. "Um, I know it's kind of silly but…"

"What is it?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Um, I was going to take a nap, but…" I felt somewhat uncomfortable asking the next part. "I don't want to be left alone. Sephiroth could come in and…"

He chuckled lightly. "You want a bodyguard?"

"If Red was here I'd have him be my guard dog but he's not."

"Hahaha…it's ok. I don't mind." He came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Your house." I shrugged my shoulders and scooted down into a laying position. "Thank you." I rolled over on my side facing the window, and shut my eyes. Seconds later, I was asleep.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to clear my blurred vision. Someone was holding onto me. Someone was holding onto me! I jerked my head around only to see that it was Cloud. He had fallen asleep too. _Must have rolled over in his sleep and…well…found me. Heh…_ I smirked at the idea. It was quite amusing to me. Or at least it was, until I started to realize that his arms were wrapped around my ribs, which pushed his body close to mine. His head was bent down towards the back of mine so that I felt his warm breath on my neck. I started to feel quite awkward. It got even worse when I remembered what I was wearing. I hadn't changed back into my normal clothes yet and slept in my bathrobe. As sad as it is to say, this is nowhere NEAR the most uncomfortable position I've been in. I know what you're thinking! Jeez…go clean out your brains! 

"Um…Cloud? Cloud? Are you awake?" _Of course he's not awake smart one…he wouldn't still be there if he was. I can't wait to tease him about this…_

I heard a moan escape from his lips.

"Cloud? Hey Cloud, can you let go of me please?"

Another moan.

"And you say I'M hard to wake up…"

Sigh…

"HEY SPIKEY!"

"Huh!" His body jolted back at the loud wake up call.

"About time!" I rolled over on my back to see Cloud blushing profusely. It sent me into giggle fits.

"Uh…sorry I guess I fell asleep and uh…rolled over and…um…"

I raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Is there anything I can say here to save myself?"

"Nope!" I started to laugh again. "Well, as long as you didn't do it on purpose, we're okay. Ok?"

To embarrassed to speak, the blonde nodded. Finally gathering the courage to attempt any kind of sound, Cloud asked, "You're going to tease me about this aren't you…"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Well I have one thing to say to that." He walked over to the other side of the room where I was standing and stood close to me. He narrowed his eye before leaning his face in. Then, in just one second, he stuck his finger in his mouth and shoved it in my ear.

"CLOUD!" I squealed. "You are so dead!" I rubbed my ear in my shoulder then chased after him like a cheetah hunting its prey. He was NOT getting away with this. But our game of cat and mouse was cut short when I ran into Cloud who stopped suddenly in the living room. And I saw why.

"Hi you two…" Skye greeted smugly.

I realized how we must have looked, and knowing Skye's mind being 'somewhat' perverted, I KNOW what she was thinking.

"Hey Skye…" My arms unconsciously wrapped themselves across my chest.

"Whatcha doin…?" She had that annoying curious tone in her voice, like a kid pestering their sibling.

"I was watching over Missy while she was sleeping." Cloud replied coolly.

"Yeah…until you stuck your spit in my ear…" I glared at him. "Now I'm getting him back."

I saw Skye crack a smile, signaling she knew exactly what was gonna happen. But her smile disappeared off her face in a flash so that Cloud wouldn't see.

His back was still facing me, so I ran forwards and jumped up on his back, winning a scream of surprise. A manly scream of course.

"W-what the!"

I tugged on his hair playfully while I burst out laughing. "What goes around comes around! Karma. Karma karma karma!" I popped my finger in my mouth and gave him a dose of his own medicine. I smiled victoriously as I slid off of him.

"Mess with me!" Ah, my playful attitude was peaking out again. It has been a while since I've been able to do this THIS much.

Cloud showed a faint trace of a smile as well.

"Now that I have both of you guys out here," Skye began, still grinning over the previous scene. "Tifa called, saying that she and the rest of them would come back over when they could. They were going to pick up some things just in case more trouble comes."

"Thanks Skye, I guess I better go make sure the guestrooms are prepared." Cloud went off to attend to said duties.

I retreated back into my room and put my regular attire back on. As I finished lacing up my boots, a thought struck me. I had passed a small building that appeared to be a theatre when I was running around. I had nothing else to do that day, and it had stopped raining. Why not?

So with that last idea, I snuck out the window in my room and dropped down to the ground. If it was indeed a theatre, I wanted to be there alone.

* * *

I wandered around until I found the building, and marched up to it. It was an old, decaying brick theatre, covered with moss. I could see the etching of a sign that used to be there, proving that that was indeed what it was. I jiggled the handle to enter, but it wouldn't budge. It had rusted over the years making it just like a locked door. 

"Unh!" With a grunt, I pushed down on the handle with incredible force, and to my surprise it broke open. _I know I'm strong but I didn't know I was THAT good._ I opened the door cautiously, to witness a room enveloped in blackness. I swiped my hand along the wall on the inside of the door to try to find a light switch. To my dismay, there was none there. If I was going to find one, I would have to venture further into the area. So, slowly I put one foot in front of the other using the minute amount of light from outside to guide my way. A loud squeak was followed by a click, and all the light had vanished.

"Just great!" I mumbled to myself. The door had closed and I was left to stand in the middle of the pitch black room. "Just this once can't I have some light!" And as soon as I said it, the lights turned on. I spun around to see who did it, but there was no one. Creeeeep-eeeey. With a sigh, I turned my focus back to the theatre. I gasped in shock at the sight of it. It was beautiful.

It was designed like one of those old fashioned theatres, with a crystal chandelier draping from the ceiling, and golden statues embedded in the many pillars surrounding the room. The deep red velvet curtains adorned the stage, and matched the seats placed on either side of me. It was so old and dusty, but still, it was breathtaking.

I stretched out my hand to touch one of the columns, afraid that if I wasn't careful I would damage it. My fingers followed the smooth curves of the scenes it displayed before they traveled over to feel the softness of the velvet. I loved how it felt between my skin.

My eyes scanned the stage to see what was left behind. A few chairs, props, scattered sheet music, masks and costumes, and what I was most pleased to see: a guitar. It was made from a beautiful Brazilian Rosewood, and its finish almost sparkled. How could a guitar that was left here for so long remain so beautiful? I had a feeling that it was placed here more recently, but I couldn't think of that just now. I had to test it out. It begged me to.

So…I sang.

_When the calls and conversations  
Accidents and accusations  
Messages and misperceptions  
Paralyze my mind  
_

_  
Busses, cars, and airplanes leaving  
Burning fumes of gasoline  
And everyone is running  
And I come to find a refuge in the  
_

_  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay  
_

_  
Monkeys on the barricades  
Are warning us to back away  
They form commissions trying to find  
The next one they can crucify  
_

_  
And anger plays on every station  
Answers only make more questions  
I need something to believe in  
Breathe in sanctuary in the  
_

_  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay  
_

_  
Children lose their youth too soon  
Watching war made us immune  
And I've got all the world to lose  
But I just want to hold on to the  
_

_  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
_

_  
The easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay_

I let the last note resonate through the room after I stopped singing. Who was I singing about? Deep down, I knew. I was singing about both of them. The way Sephiroth used to calm my soul, and the way Cloud makes me feel safe now. The only difference is that Sephiroth was my lover, and Cloud is my friend. They're more alike than they know. Or at least they were.

I heard a faint cough and I shot my head up to see Cloud standing there. I was surprised to know he had followed me, but at the same time I wasn't. It seemed to be a habit of his lately.

"I see I've been caught," he stated as he walked out of the shadows.

"Seems I have been too. You followed me."

"Yeah, well I went back in your room to ask if you wanted some food and you weren't there, so I looked around."

"Oh…" I placed the guitar down and stood up, shifting from side to side with discomfort.

"It was beautiful by the way." He came closer so that he stood at the end of the stage. "Just like the last song you sang."

"I like it…singing I mean. It's like a door to my soul that I can open and let my emotions flood out."

"And what about dancing?"

I lowered my head. "I told you. I don't dance anymore. I can't."

"Can't or wont?"

"Both…" I whispered it to myself so that Cloud couldn't hear.

"But if you have as much passion for that as you do singing, why give up on it? You can't just let him take it from you."

"I'm just not ready for it yet. Give me time." I gave him a rather hard look as I said this. My voice grew cold too. This was just one subject I wouldn't let him fight me on. Not right now.

He paused for a minute before he nodded, realizing that it wasn't smart to bring this up right now. "Oh, I was curious though, where did the rest of the music come from?"

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brow in bewilderment.

"I saw you playing the guitar, but where did the background music come from? Was there a CD?"

"No…I didn't notice that there was background music. I thought it was just in my head, like you know when you play a song in your head and you hear all the instruments?"

"Well, it wasn't just in your mind. If you weren't playing it, then who?"

"I don't know…"

_Who was playing it? This theatre doesn't have a CD player, much less a stereo system. So what was it?_

'_I can sense your darkness, you're just like me.'_

'_You think you know who you are,'_

'_But you've just begun.'_

'_Your powers are growing, I can feel it.'_

_My powers…what are they? How does he know they're growing?_

'_Well, it wasn't just in your mind. If you weren't playing it, then who?'_

_Was it…me? Was I doing it and just didn't know it? The strange incident before with the soldiers, the lights, the music, the way people are trying to possess me ever harder than before? What is my potential? What do I posses that makes me a part of a prophecy, and makes me so important to make me necessary for Sephiroth to more or less control the world? _

I couldn't really explain why, but I had a feeling that my thoughts about the music were right. I felt a strange sense of calmness when I played. Perhaps it tapped into my subconscious or my hidden strength. If this is what is causing me so much trouble I'd just as well prefer to have none.

"Missy, are you listening to me?" Cloud had apparently been talking to me while I was off in 'wonder' land.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?" I stepped off the edge of the stage and landed on my feet.

"I was saying that I think we should leave here. Something doesn't feel right."

_Doesn't feel right…well it certainly has a unique presence and energy about it. Whether or not it's dangerous, I don't know, but I'm inclined to come back here and research into it further._

"Okay, let's go then."

We started to head for the door when I remembered something. "Wait!" I ran back and picked up the guitar I left on the stage. "It's too beautiful to leave it behind," I explained seeing Cloud's questioning look.

I felt something else it the instrument as well, but something different. Something familiar. But there's nothing I can do to figure it out now, so I shall just have to keep it in my possession for the time being.

_

* * *

And anger plays on every station  
Answers only make more questions  
I need something to believe in  
Breathe in sanctuary in the  
_

_  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me  
The way you keep the world at bay…_

* * *

Heh, I quite liked that scene where Cloud and Missy are acting so childish. I think it's really cute. As much as I'd love to explain a few things here, I'm afraid I'll spoil stuff since I already know what all happens because I've been making up the basics of this story forever. This is just the first time I've tried writing it down. (And it helped that I played FF7 so I could watch Advent Children so it filled in some gaps and explained the way my character is easier. Before it was just, 'I say it so therefore it is!' Now I have reasoning and specific terms and stuff.) Oh and for those of you who didn't know, this fic does take place after the game (obviously...) and after the movie. Just thought I'd state that in case you didn't pick up on it, because you never know.

Um, I did want to say though, that I chose the song "Easy Silence" because it really seemed to fit here. Originally it was going to be "I'm not ready to make nice" (another Dixie Chicks song) but it didn't fit the mood I wanted, so I chose "Easy Silence" instead. I wanted her to basically be saying, I love you to Sephiroth, and that while she hates him for hurting her the way he does, he still gives her that sanctuary when she remembers the way things used to be. She's also talking to Cloud in a way, because he befriended her and calms the storm in her heart at times, like when she was in the rain. He gives her words of comfort, but even when he doesn't say anything he still makes her feel safe. He gives her a new sanctuary. I hope some of that made sense, I had a really hard time articulating that. Hence why I chose the song lol...

One last thing, I was going to try and find the link for that song she hummed last chapter but I haven't had the time to search for it yet, but I will try to do that for you guys in case you want to hear it. Also, I have made a movie for AC (one of many...) to the song "Easy Silence" that shows mainly Cloud Tifa and Aerith. I know it was created by me so I already love it, but I think it's one of the best ones I've made, and I've had the few people I've let watch it agree with me. I am going to post that up somewhere so again if you guys would like to watch it you can. I'll get you the link as soon as I do that. One last thing, if you want to hear any of the previous songs I put in that are from PGSM, you can download them as OGG files from though some of them are cut off, you can find them, you might just have to search the albums. I would tell you exactly where the ones that work are, but I forget. They are really good in my opinion. I swear I was going to say something else but I forgot...

Heh, I didn't mean for this to be so long. Sorry! Once I start talking I just can't shut up. : ) Please please please **REVIEW!** I would really appreciate knowing that people are reading this and like it. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

So I decided to finish another chapter instead of any real homework. : ) Yeah, I know I'm lazy. Anyways, I'll get right to it.

**I don't own FF ANYTHING **or the song in this chapter. Yeah yeah I put in yet another song. "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson. I promise to try and cut back now ok? I just now of like 4 songs that have to go in at certain points in the story but other than that I'll try to refrain myself ok: ) Now go read the chapter and review.

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

"ACHOO!"

"I told you you would catch pneumonia." Cloud was leaning over me with a look that practically screamed 'I told you so'.

"It's just a cold…" I sniffled. As much as I hated to admit it, Cloud was right. I went out in the pouring rain and frozen air and got sick. I was currently bundled up in the bed sheets to try and remove the chill that kept crawling up my spine. "And get your head out of my bubble!"

"Your…bubble?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, my bubble…" I repeated annoyed that Cloud had no idea what I was talking about. "MY PERSONAL SPACE!" He backed up at my outburst. "You men and your invasion of MY personal bubble…" I let out a scoff.

"Um…sorry?" He shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin.

I dropped the rest of my body down on the bed. I wasn't upset at Cloud; I was merely annoyed at my bad luck. But it was true; no one respected my 'bubble' anymore. Too tired to deal with this, I made several mumbling noises followed by a wave of my hand, signaling I wanted to be left alone. Cloud obviously understood my incoherent moaning and left me in peace.

"Ahh…alone at last…" I dived for the pillow as I intended to sleep the day away. I burrowed in and allowed myself to be completely relaxed, just to be interrupted by another entity.

"Red…" I moaned. "Missy is sleeping, leave a message at the beep…"

"Beep?" His paws made soft scraping sounds as he traveled across the floor.

"Ugh…you don't use phones do you?"

"No hands. You try dialing with paws."

I had to smile at the thought of his soft and furry 'hands'. It was just too cute. "Come here Red…Cloud mention I wanted a guard dog or something?" I patted the mattress besides me.

"He may have said something like that." He pounced up in a single, graceful movement. He turned around in a circle to position himself comfortably, and then curled up in a ball next to my stomach.

"I have to say, if I could have a pet, I'd want one as cute as you!" I pulled on his ears and stroked his face.

"I'm not a pet." His voice held a trace of irritation at my easy mistake, but was overtaken by the sound of purring.

I continued to stroke the red feline's fur as his melodic humming lulled me to sleep.

* * *

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
_

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
_

_  
It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
_

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
_

_  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Those penetrating green eyes…they make me so weak. I can smell his hair against my face, and feel his skin warming mine. I can sense his lips yearning to caress me, take in every inch of my being. I can feel myself becoming enveloped in him in blind passion. I can feel his soul becoming a part of mine, and his words whispering in my ear.

'_Come with me…'_

'_I still love you…'_

'_I want you to be my queen…'_

'_I want you…I need you…'_

I can taste him…touch him…but more than anything, I can feel me wanting it, savoring it, needing it, _succumbing_ to it.

* * *

"No!" I bolted up with a start, gasping for air.

"What is it Missy? You nearly yanked my ear off." Red turned his body into a sitting position and was now looking at me intensely.

"It was nothing…" I lied. "Just a bad dream…"

"Must have been some dream to cause a reaction like that. Why don't you tell me about it?" Red purred, which was oddly calming right now.

I looked down at my hands, which I was wringing in my lap. "It was Sephiroth…he was in my dream and…" I took in a deep breath. "Well, what he was doing doesn't matter; the thing that freaked me out so much was the fact that it was so realistic. I could see and smell and feel everything. Something tells me it wasn't an ordinary dream."

Red's eyes showed that he had trailed off into thought. "Perhaps he has the ability to astral project?" he finally mused aloud.

"Astral projection…? It sounds familiar from my studies, but I've never been good with terms."

"Astral projection is a way to more or less be in two places at once. You enter a type of meditation and allow your mind to project itself to somewhere else." Red had gotten up and stretched out as he explained. "Though, I cannot understand how he could project himself into your dream. I have never heard of such cases, only ones where people are seen in either the same plane we live in or…" his voice trailed off as he jumped off the bed and moseyed over to the door. "A higher plane."

I sat in contemplation of Red's words for a few minutes.

_Astral projection…I wonder if that really is what he's doing. Even I am not sure exactly how much power he holds. Then again, I don't even know how much power I have either. If I am supposed to be worthy enough to be his queen, then do I have almost as much power as him? I wonder if I can astral project too…how cool would that be!_

I decided to give it a try. It seemed that Red had gone, so I could give it a shot without anyone breaking my concentration.

I took in a deep breath. "Ok…" I said to myself. "For meditation, I need to relax. Allow my body and mind to separate." I closed my eyes and sat cross-legged, placing my hands on my knees. I took another deep breath through my nose and let it out of my mouth. I began with trying to clear my mind of all thoughts, which is a lot harder than it sounds.

I began to imagine myself in that world I had seen in a previous dream. A place where I thought I heard my mother. I thought of how it glowed with pure white, and how everything, even the air, seemed to flow and glide across it. It was like heaven. Who knows, maybe it was.

I concentrated harder and harder, hoping that I wasn't just wasting my time.

After a while, I started to float a few inches off the ground of the plane I was hoping to visit. It looked just as it did before. If the Lifestream was a pure, iridescent white instead of a sea green, it would be it. It felt like gentle waves were brushing past me, stroking my skin as it hummed me its words. Well, not really words, they were more feelings.

"_So you have finally come of your own accord, I am pleased."_

The voice was female and soothing. It tinkled like tiny silver bells as Christmastime.

"Mother? Is that you? How am I able to do this? I don't understand anything that is happening in this world."

"_Shh…"_ the voice cooed. _"Knowledge shall come. I am not allowed to interfere with the living. I am risking a great deal just being here. But it is worth it."_

"Are you my mom?"

Silence ensued.

"_Yes darling, I am. I know you don't remember me, but I know everything about you. I have always watched over you. I am so proud of the woman you have become."_

Tears started to trickle down my face. "Mommy?" I started to weep openly. "Mommy, I miss you so much…they take everything away from me! God I miss you so much…you died because of me! I don't even remember what you look like…or dad…I don't even know if I have any siblings or living relatives!" I fell to my knees while taking in short, sharp bursts of air through sobs. "I miss you so much…mommy?"

It was like I was a little girl again, something that had been happening to me a lot lately. I could remember that night I hid in the corner while blood splashed upon the walls and seeped into the floor. It reeked of that gruesome smell…it made me want to vomit, which I did. Over and over, even as I was being dragged away by those soldiers, kicking and flailing and spewing my guts the whole time. I glanced back once, only to be traumatized by the sight of several mutilated bodies littering the floor like they were but mere toys a toddler had ripped apart. I never screamed once. It was too horrific to even allow my brain to function on those levels. All I wanted was to receive a hug from my mother and smell the sweetness of her long hair.

I felt something reach out and touch my face. A hand, trying to dry my tears.

"_It never was and never will be your fault my child. Even though we have passed on through the lifestream we can still see you, and are still a part of you. We have blessed you, so that you can fulfill your journey. Your prophecy."_

I blinked away the remaining tears. "My prophecy? Sephiroth mentioned a prophecy…but how can I be a part of it? I cannot allow myself to join the darkness. Hundreds upon thousands of innocents shall die if I do! You cannot be suggesting that I take his side? I don't understand!"

"_I cannot tell you the details of it here. It is much too dangerous. But you are right; you cannot succumb to the darkness."_

"Then what about the prophecy!"

"_I love you, Missy. Remember to follow your heart, and let it lead your path. Your soul-"_ The woman suddenly stopped, which evoked fear inside me. What had happened?

"_Missy, you must leave! Now! I cannot stay any longer. Remember my words!"_

"Wait! What about my soul?" I paced around aimlessly waiting for my answer.

"Missy?"

"Ahh!" I nearly fell off my bed as I was jerked out of my meditation.

"What are you doing?" Cloud inquired in an amused tone.

"I was trying to astral project…" I replied annoyed as I rubbed my elbow. "Until you broke my concentration. What is it?"

"Red said that you had a dream, and that you guys thought it might be something more. Like astral projection or whatever it is you just said. I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I," I sighed. "I was just trying to see if I could, and I don't know if that's what I was really doing, but I went somewhere in my mind all right."

"What did you see?" the blonde sat down next to me on the bed.

"Well, I didn't _see_ much of anything, other than white. But I think my mother was there. She talked to me…told me things."

"Such as?"

"Stuff about how she can't tell me everything, but that she is always watching over me and that 'they' blessed me to fulfill my 'prophecy' and she was about to say something about my soul but she stopped. Like she was being pulled out." I let out another sigh and leaned my back against the pillows.

"Are you sure it was her?" Cloud also relaxed and leaned his weight on his arm on the mattress.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "I can't be completely sure, but I think it is. I can't explain why, I just do."

We sat in silence for a while, thinking to ourselves. I don't know what Cloud was thinking, but I was mulling over my dream, as well as what my 'mother' had told me. Every time someone gives me more information, it only leads to more questions. So much is still unknown.

"Why do you think Sephiroth is so adamant on obtaining you, alive?" Cloud's words were tender as he stared off into space.

I realized I hadn't told him much. I had simply forgot to, or assumed I had.

"Seph seems to think I have some sort of power that makes me worth of being his queen, and most of me finds that just plain creepy."

"Hang on, MOST of you?" his attention was soon focused back on me.

"Well, hey it would be really cool if the throne wasn't in hell. I mean, if he was still good and all…" my voice trailed off at the thought. _If he was still good and all, I would probably want to be his queen._

"You would go with him." He didn't need to read my mind to finish my sentence. "Isn't love crazy?"

"More like catastrophic…" I snorted.

"So wait, he wants you…to be his queen. Uh, why?" The blonde was now leaning forwards.

I let out an exasperated sigh and a shrug. "The only answer I know of, other than for his sick, twisted amusement, is that he needs me to fulfill a prophecy."

"That can't be good…"

"And that can't be comfy." I pointed to his choice of positioning.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought we were stating the obvious." I explained sardonically.

"You are so…" he clenched his hands in the air in frustration.

"Ooh, blondie boy does have a grouchy side." What can I say, being sick makes me bitchy. Sorry.

"You women are so…" he mimicked his previous actions.

"Are what?"

"So damn moody!"

I jutted my jaw forwards in anger. "Well you men are just as bad! With all your testosterone flying out the window!" I leaned forwards and flicked my finger against his head.

Cloud stood there as if he was unsure of what just happened. Then, he started to laugh. First it was a quiet chuckle at the back of his throat, then it erupted into a full blown roar. It was contagious.

"I'm sorry…" I began. "I'm just tired and annoyed and really confused right now."

"It's ok; I shouldn't have blown up at you. Guess I need some sleep too. But you are moody you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right…but my point was just as valid."

"I'm not going to respond to that…" He stroked the blonde locks at the back of his head.

I stretched my arms above my head as I fell back against the bed once more. I let my arms flop down to my sides with a sigh as I realized there was no way I was going to sleep now and what on earth WAS I going to do?

"What is there to do around here?" I whined.

"Not much for someone with a cold."

"Oh come on…I'm BORED out of my skull here." I tugged on a lock of my hair that was hidden around the back of my neck. "I can't just sit and do nothing…I have itchy feet."

"You HAVE noticed that every time you set foot out of this place someone finds you and causes trouble, right?"

I clasped my hands under my chin with a pout. "That's not my fault! I just HAVE to have something to do! Anything! Please?" I scooted forwards to the end of the bed near where Cloud was standing now, and grabbed his shirt. "Please?"

"Well you could do the dishes…" he joked as he pried my hands off his chest.

"That's not funny…" my pout grew into a frown. I noticed that he never let go of my hands. They were still in his after he pried me off. I noted how large his were compared to mine, and how they were so strong yet so gentle at the same time. I felt my cheeks warm slightly at the reminder of how much he is like the old 'him'.

Cloud picked up on my discomfort and let go with a step backwards. He gave a small cough before speaking again.

"If you really are set on doing something, the training room's upstairs."

"You have a training room and neglected to tell me? I could've saved myself some trouble and taken my anger up there!" I threw the covers away and sprung up, racing for the door. "Some help YOU are!" I teased as I stopped at the doorway. I turned back and dashed for the staircase, picking up my Shadow Blade on the way.

I poked my head up through the portal to the upper level and beamed. "Wicked!"

"Thanks, I put a lot of work into it."

I looked back down below me to see that Cloud had joined me. Both of us fully entered the room. It really was wicked cool. It had a hardwood floor that matched the color of the room below, which was mahogany. It glimmered from the sun that shone through the large window that took up most of the back wall. Two punching bags hung from the ceiling near the left wall, targets plastered the opposite wall, and excess swords and weapons filled a number of chests and shelves on the wall behind us. Although the room itself looked simple with the creamy white paint, I was impressed with the stock that was present.

I paced around, trying to decide where to start first. I remembered the targets, and thought _what better way to warm up than to test my aim?_

I picked up a spare gun off one of the shelves and stalked over to the wooden targets on the wall. I squinted my left eye and raised the pistol into my vision which was aimed between the eyes of the drawn person. I shot off six rounds one after the other and turned to face my blonde friend. His eyes were bulging.

"Y-you hit every single shot in between the eyes!" He rushed over to run his fingers across the pattern. "There's only one hole! How…." He looked back at me with astonishment. "You're a bit scary, you know that?"

"I better be!" I chimed.

I placed the gun back down, pleased by Cloud's response and content with that warm up. I wanted to do some stretching.

I positioned myself in the center of the room and bent forwards with my hands touching the floor. I shifted my weight so that I could lift my legs up and balance myself into a handstand. I could see my blonde companion out of the corner of my eye and decided to show off. After all, I hadn't been able to show what I was truly made of yet. So I slowly stretched my legs into a split before rejoining them straight out in front of me. I bent my elbows and pushed my legs down in order to gather enough force to propel myself back into several flips. I landed low to the ground with an outstretched leg, near the punching bags. I shot up and pummeled them with viciousness. I did a few high kicks before changing back to the punches until my last strike broke the chain and sent the bag flying across the room and crashed into the wall. I looked back to Cloud while I took in several deep breaths of excitement of being able to vent my anger upon inanimate objects.

"Now I know why Sephiroth wants you…" He said with his mouth agape.

I grinned ear to ear at how good it had felt. "You think I'm good?"

"I think you have a great ass…"

"YOU PERV!" I chased Cloud around the room as he laughed his head off.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he panted after I stopped behind him. "While you do have an awesome body…" His eyes wandered making me smack him playfully. "Ahem, you ARE a great fighter. You were awesome just then. And yeah, that's what I meant when I said 'now I know why Sephiroth wants you'. Though I'm sure my other reason for that is true."

I smacked him lightly again as I rolled my eyes. "I swear…you MEN…never thinking with your brain…"

Cloud merely shrugged, and joined me in some sword fighting for a while. I was impressed by his ability to wield a sword of that size with such ease. Even still, I was able to hold my own in our friendly little match until we decided that we had had enough for the time being.

* * *

"Come on," he said as he tugged my arm. "If you still want that walk I'll join you."

We descended the stairs to the living room to see Yuffie bouncing off the walls and Skye watching in amusement.

"Yuffie, what are you doing…" Cloud asked as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"She has been singing JPOP for the last hour…my god does she have energizer batteries or something? Couldn't you hear her?" Skye looked over at me with a pleading look to make it stop.

"Sorry, I guess we couldn't hear up there Skye." I shot her a sympathetic glance in return. I turned to look at the peppy teenager. "Yuffie, what are you high on!"

She stopped long enough to face me. "What makes you think I'm high?" Once again, she was oblivious to the world.

"Oh, nothing…" I replied with an incredulous stare. I blinked out of my daze and addressed Cloud. "Let's go."

"Go where? I wanna come!" Yuffie dashed across the room in a split second.

"Take it easy, we're just going for a walk." Cloud laughed.

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed. "Have a nice walk…" she grumbled.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hide your sugar and caffeine..."

My comment elicited a laugh and a nod as we left the building.

* * *

The sky was somewhat of a stone gray color, and the air was crisp. _I like the rain, but I'm glad it's dry today. Don't want to get sick again!_ The cold made me cough as we walked down the main street.

"You ok?" My blonde bodyguard asked as he slid his arm around mine.

I nodded. "Just getting used to the air with this cold…"

"Yeah, it can have that affect on healthy people," he laughed. "I still don't think you should be out here, but I guess it's useless arguing with you."

"Damn straight!" I punched my fist in the air enthusiastically.

We walked along for awhile in silence, until suddenly I felt myself being pushed back against a wall and Cloud's body towering over me.

"What the-"

"SOLDIER." In that one whispered word, I knew immediately what he was doing.

I tucked my head down so that it was hidden beneath his, but so that I could still see my enemy. Correction, _enemies!_ They were everywhere. Hiding in the shadows, marching down in lines, guarding doors, and everywhere in between.

"How did there get to be so many in just a few seconds!" I hissed.

"I don't know, but we need to get you back. Now." His breath tickled my ear.

"And how do you purpose we do that? There's so many!"

"Gimme a sec…"

_Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into Missy. Where's my mom watching over me now, huh?_

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything, but it was necessary for the next one. Oh and I guess the last time I tried to tell you where to find those songs it didn't work, so if you want to know about any of the songs or just want to email me, you can do that at go ahead! I don't bite. Well, not hard anyways : ) But review first pretty please, thanks to those of you that have and who have read it! Love you guys for that! Till next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Um...I'm sorry this took a while to put up...I've been the walking sneeze this week and I actually did homework (gasp) I know, I know...anyways. Chapter 8 folks. I just completely lost my train of thought...I was going to say something really interesting too. Dang. Well then I guess I have to say:

**Don't own FF7...among many other things.** So there. I don't wanna own it anyways. I'd rather have all the cuties of the FF world be cloned and given to me : ) Well a girl can dream, right? Meh...anyways. Read the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight-**

"This is why I didn't want to let you out." Cloud whispered.

I thought of several comebacks I could make, but never found any good ones. We had been standing here for several minutes with Cloud hiding me against his chest.

"Well what should we do?" I asked. "There's way too many to fight, I doubt we can outrun them all, and I still don't know how so many appeared out of no where."

Cloud slid his arm to rest on the wall near my head in an attempt to hide me better.

"They must be really desperate to get you. They're pulling out all the stops." He sighed as he took a pause to think. "We should have looked before we turned that corner, we may have been able to see that they were hiding from direct view and avoided this whole situation."

A soldier passed by as Cloud finished, barely glancing at us.

"It's getting harder to hide you, someone's gonna notice soon…" Cloud said. "Maybe we can make a run for it if they can't see your face."

"Sounds good, but how?"

Another pause of silence followed. During that time, I started to feel drained.

"Cloud…I don't feel so good…" I said weakly. My legs felt shaky and the whole rest of my body felt exhausted.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…it feels like I've done a really strong spell and drained myself or something…but I was just fine a minute ago." My legs gave way and Cloud grabbed my waist against him in order to keep me from crashing down to the concrete.

"Maybe it's your cold," he offered as he shifted us both in a more comfortable position, which is hard to do when your other hand is trying to hide two faces. "I guess that takes out the option of you running for it."

_But it doesn't FEEL like my cold…it feels different. Maybe I really am changing. But what about me is changing, or what into? What if Sephiroth is right? No! Stop thinking about this! Mind over matter! If I convince myself I'm fine then I will be. I've learned to muddle through physical ailments and continue on before. No different now, right?_

"Have any other ideas?" I asked hopefully.

Yet another pause.

"I have one idea…" my blonde companion announced cautiously. "Just go with it ok?"

"Go with what?" I demanded. It wasn't long before I had my answer.

No sooner than the last word escaped my mouth did I find myself being lifted up by large, muscular arms and thrown over the shoulder they were connected to.

"Cloud!" I squealed with surprise. "You couldn't have carried me some other way?"

"This is the only way I can think of to hide your face and get you back to the apartment. Now shush and keep your head down."

"Alright, but if I feel anything move an inch higher and I will smack you so hard it'll-" I was cut off by a new voice that had entered the scene.

"Everything okay here?" It was a soldier.

_That just figures…the one time someone in SOLDIER is helpful and it's gonna end up screwing me over. I swear if I ever meet lady luck I will kill her. Or perhaps hold her hostage. Whichever is more amusing at the time._

I instantly shot my head as far down and out of view as I could, which I noticed Cloud do too. Looks like I'm not the only one unfriendly with ShinRa. I then shook my head in an affirmative answer and hoped and prayed to God that he would just walk away. But today just wasn't my day.

"Everything's fine." Cloud's voice was lower than it usually was. I assumed he was trying to keep his identity secret too. I guess word got around that Cloud was housing a wanted person. How he stands out less than me, I'll never know. I mean look at his hair. Cute, but kind of stand-out-ish.

"Okay, well if either of you see a girl running around with dark hair and blue eyes, let us know. We're trying to catch the tramp."

_I can't believe how stupid he is…he just described me and yet he is completely clueless and-wait a second…TRAMP?_

"TRAMP?" I screamed as I shot my head up to look the man in the eye. I let my pride grab a hold of me for two seconds and it causes me a world of trouble. "I may be many things but I am not a tramp! If you're going to insult me do it properly you ninny! I don't even know where the hell you got 'tramp' from! Considering my oh-so-colorful past with you men!" It was official. My brain never did reconnect itself back to my mouth from before. It was still spouting off as usual.

When I finally was able to stop, I nearly kicked myself for being so incredibly stupid.

"Aw f-"

"It's you! I mean she's you! I mean you're her! I mean…OVER HERE!" The soldier's scream caught the attention of every soldier in the city. All 2000 of them.

"Great job miss foot-in-my-mouth! Let's go!" And with that, Cloud started to run back towards the familiar building where his apartment rested.

I watched as a sea of soldiers followed after us and boy did I feel stupid.

"Even if we get up there in tact, what's going to stop them from banging down the door and killing us all?" I had to wrap my arms around Cloud's sheath to keep myself from bouncing around due to the speed we were traveling at.

"We'll build that bridge when we get there!"

"Don't you mean cross it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to build it. Again, very smooth!"

"Hey, I'm sorry ok! And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from your sarcastic remarks while I suffer from motion sickness…could you bounce any more while you run!"

Cloud thrust me off his shoulder and back on my own two feet.

"Fine, then you can run!" he retorted as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I whined as I sprinted along just a step behind him.

We made it to the building without too much trouble, but once we got there we were greeted by more men in uniforms.

"Unh!" I snapped the first one's neck in one swift movement.

"You're sure enjoying this." Cloud replied to my action as he cut two of them in half.

"Yeah well," I snapped another one. "They piss me off."

I smacked the last one around for a few seconds before finishing him off as well. As the body dropped to the ground, my mako-eyed friend pulled my arm again and dragged me up the six flights of stairs.

"You HAD to live on the sixth floor didn't you!"

He didn't respond, instead he slammed open the door and shoved me inside, and bolted it behind him.

"What's going on?" Tifa questioned.

I took a second to notice that everyone was there before replying. "SOLDIER. They're all out there and they're coming."

"Come on, everyone in that room and away from the door!" Cloud ordered as he ushered us into the middle room on the right.

It had the same basic structure as the one I was using, but it was styled in blue and black everywhere. The bed was neatly made in the center of the room against the back wall, with a dark wood dresser to the right of it. There was no window since it was in the middle, which is what we were aiming for. Stand by the window and we'll get shot down. Stand too close to the outside wall and they might break through. This room might buy us a little more time. This room was Cloud's. No one had to tell me, I just knew it. It looked and smelled like him. I didn't even realize he had a scent until we were locked away behind closed doors. It was hard to describe, especially with the pomegranate candles masking it, but nonetheless, it was there. The only words I can use are comforting and gentle. That is what the scent was.

"These doors won't hold for long." Vincent's voice was grating as it pierced through my thoughts and snapped me back to reality.

"We can take em!" Yuffie shot her fist in the air with determination and popped her leg.

"Sure Yuffie, you can go kill as many as you like. Then when you come back with no arms, we can say at least you tried." I replied sardonically. "There's too many!"

"Cloud, what should we do?" Tifa placed her hand gingerly on our blonde leader's arm, which was crossed on his chest.

He was stoic in response, and appeared to be deep in thought. You could tell by the way he furrowed his brow and how he seemed to stare blankly at absolutely nothing for long periods of time.

"Why don't we just give those SOLDIER punks what they want? Why should we risk our hide to save her?" Our teenage ninja declared crossly.

"I am older than you and I can whoop your sorry ass easily! Bring it punk!" I strode forwards to smack her, but was refrained by Skye.

I noticed the dark haired girl rush towards me as well, and like me, was held back by someone. Vincent.

"I am so gonna hurt you! You sniveling, whining, pathetic excuse of a female!" I spat as I tried to get out of my friend's grip.

"Pfft! I'd like to see you try!"

"Ok retract the claws!" Skye shouted. "Yuffie, Missy, stop this bitch-fest and settle down! We have more important issues right now! Get your priorities straight! Or I will hurt BOTH of you!"

The room was silent. Both of us calmed down enough to be released and not have our first impulse be to rip the other's throat out.

"Now," the red head sighed as she swiped a stray bang from her eyes. "How about we think of something useful before we all get shot to pieces."

"I still don't see why we can't go with my idea…" Yuffie grumbled.

"What was that!" I snapped as I put my fist to my hip.

"Yuffie," Cloud broke in. "We are too deep in to back out now. Besides, we can't just give up an innocent person to ShinRa, much less a friend."

A friend? I guess I never gave it much thought, but I had come to feel like some of these people were my friends. Or at least potential friends. But the fact that I was a friend in return never crossed my mind. Thinking about it, it should have. I mean, I trusted Cloud enough to help me, and to possibly be a friend. Why shouldn't I have figured that maybe I wasn't just the "damsel in distress", and maybe indeed a friend to someone else for the first time in a while?

_I'm giving this too much thought…this is stupid. Focus! Focus! Are Tifa and Cloud…dating? FOCUS DAMMIT! _

"This still leaves us with the question of how to get out, and now we've wasted precious time…" Our raven haired, red eyed, half-demon announced with the same, harsh voice as always.

"Missy, can't you create a portal?" Skye asked.

"Well, sorta. I mean, I CAN but the last time I did that it was with the help of Sephiroth. I'm not sure if I have the power or strength to do it on my own. I felt really drained earlier, and it's mostly gone now but it might give me problems with the spell."

"Well, what if we all combined our focus and energy into the spell? Like, letting you borrow our power to do it."

I thought for a moment. It could work. It'd be tricky, but it could work.

Bangs on the door made me hurry my thinking. "Let's try it!"

We gathered around in a circle and held hands. Skye and I were on opposite ends to keep the flow even, since we both had similar magical strength. Skye just never honed her skills. Standing next to me was Cloud, and next to him was Tifa, who joined hands with Skye. On my left, stood Yuffie and next to her, Vincent.

"Wait! Where's Red?" Tifa burst out.

We heard a soft growl and a thump as red fur slipped out from under the covers at the end of the bed.

"What's going on? I was napping." Red yawned, bearing his pearly white fangs.

"We're creating a portal to hopefully transport us somewhere safe. SOLDIER is coming after us." I explained.

More bangs followed, and the door started to bend under the pressure from the outside force.

"Now! Everyone focus their energy towards Missy!" Skye ordered as she squeezed the hands that were in her own.

I began to chant the spell in a loud, clear voice. Hoping with all my heart that it would work.

"_I beg thee passage, time and space_

_To a haven warm and safe_

_Let my will be cast by thee_

_Take us now and set us free!"_

I waited a few seconds and nothing happened, only the sounds outside filled our ears. I started again.

"_I beg thee passage, time and space_

_To a haven warm and safe_

_Let my will be cast by thee_

_Take us now and set us free!"_

"Where the hell did you get that spell!" Skye shouted. "'I beg thee passage, time and space'!"

"Well the English translation is a bit weird! I'm not the one who wrote it in the first place! Blame the "blind Tibetan monks" or whoever! Sorry I don't speak dead ancient languages!" I shot back defensively. "So the spell sounds a bit weird. Big whoop. I don't care as long as it saves us!"

The air started to whoosh around the room, playing with everyone's hair.

"Keep concentrating! I think its working!"

I began chanting again, and the wind picked up. It thrashed around us violently, flapping hair in our faces and trying to push us around.

I had to scream the words over the loud sound. As I finished the last word for what seemed the umpteenth time, there was a large cracking sound, followed by a shot of blue lighting. It was a small line, in the center of our circle, floating in mid air. It began to tear apart like a zipper. As it opened up, a bluish purplish portal began to appear. It was no bigger than a dinner plate at first, but it grew into the size of the door.

"That's it!" I yelled. "Get in!"

Red jumped through first, followed by Skye and Vincent. Yuffie looked hesitant, but one look from Cloud sent her running in full speed. Tifa gave Cloud a glance and squeezed his hand before letting go and joining the others.

At that moment the door burst open and the multitude of soldiers were revealed.

"Go!" Cloud took my hand and we ran to the portal. Just before we hit the tear in time, a bullet grazed Cloud's arm, and another one across my back. But we didn't scream in pain, we were too busy traveling through the sea of blue.

We had thumped to the floor on our hands and knees, gasping for breath. I noticed the crimson liquid trickling down my friend's right arm as he rose to his feet.

"That was…really…really…not fun…" I panted. A lump rose to my throat and I rushed into the bathroom, where I lost anything and everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours. Along with a noticeable amount of blood.

After a few minutes, I regained my composure and spat out the remaining taste circling about my mouth. I looked around.

_That's odd…_

I walked back out where everyone else was, and was greeted with Yuffie's whining.

"We didn't go anywhere!" she complained. "We're still in Cloud's apartment!"

"That can't be…" I murmured as I strode over to the door and peeked outside. It looked just like the housing we just left. The only difference was that there were no soldiers. I walked past the staircase and stopped at the window. There was another difference.

"Um guys? I don't think we're in Midgar anymore…"

The rest of the gang joined me by the glass, and let out a few gasps of surprise.

We were above thousands of people in the middle of a bustling city. Bright lights traced over signs everywhere above the massive amount of shops and buildings.

"Where are we?" Tifa asked.

"We're in…" I shook my head in disbelief. "We're in Tokyo!"

"Where's Tokyo?" Cloud joined in.

"It's in Japan…"

"Where's that?"

I shook my head again. "It's on Earth…"

"How did we end up here?" he continued to ask.

"I'm not sure. Something's weird though…"

"What do you mean?" Yuffie leaned over the railing outside the window, admiring everything in sight.

"Well, I can sense this mystical energy…" I began. "But this is Tokyo. Earth! There isn't supposed to be magic in this dimension."

"Wait, does that mean we can't use magic here?" Yuffie pulled out her biggest pout at the thought of not being able to use material.

"No, you can. It's just a bit harder and it takes a bit of time getting used to using it here. But that's because we come from a dimension where we can use magic. These people here can't. So I shouldn't be sensing magic."

"Maybe you're sensing us, or our magic. It's possible right?" Cloud added as he too leaned over the rail.

"No, it's stronger. It's definitely something else. Something…big. It has a different feel to it."

"So what do we do now?" It was Vincent's turn to speak.

"I don't know. But…" I thought for a moment. "We should be safe here. At least from ShinRa. It's my knowledge that they can't travel through dimensions, and let's hope it stays that way. So for now…I guess we take it easy."

We stood there in silence for a while, letting everything sink in. So it seemed we were safe, for the time being. I had told everyone that we could relax for a bit, but I was going to see what had traveled into this world along with us.

"You're bleeding." Cloud said. I noticed that everyone had gone to stand by the rail, and that Cloud and I were the only ones held back. I wondered when he had moved back to join me.

"Yeah, so are you." I replied.

"Just a scratch." He shrugged. "Why don't I help you with it?"

We walked over to the kitchen where I jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter. Cloud slipped off his gloves and held a washcloth under the warm water.

"Turn around."

I did so, and held my hair over my shoulder. There was a long cut high up on my back, just below my shoulders. It trickled down a few inches and almost came to the top of my shirt. It was low enough in the back that it was spared of any scratches or blood stains.

I felt Cloud press the cloth firmly on my wound with his bare fingers. They were just like 'his'. Slender and soft, but also very strong. I had to remind myself who was behind me more than once.

During my thinking, I suddenly felt a warm breath upon my skin. I twisted my head around to see Cloud squint his eyes while looking at the cut.

"What is it?"

"That's funny…" he murmured. "It's closed up. It's already almost gone. Like it was never there in the first place."

He set the cloth down and traced his finger over the spot. I shuddered at the touch, and I felt my mouth tense up. It felt like he was touching it for several minutes before finally pulling his hand away, slowly.

"Um," my voice faltered as I said my words. "Here, I'll take care of yours." I quickly washed off the blood from his large bicep and tied a bandage around it that was nearby. The second I finished I rushed out of the kitchen and joined everyone else.

"You know what bothers me?" Tifa said. "It's the fact that the apartment is exactly the same. I don't get it."

"Perhaps there was an apartment here before, and when we traveled here, the traits of the previous apartment carried over as well." It made enough sense to me.

Again silence followed, and it continued on into the night. Everyone was trying to go to bed, but I had a feeling that most were like me, and were simply staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't stop thinking of all the things that didn't make sense. ShinRa, Sephiroth, why we came here, that energy that consumes this dimension, how my wound healed so fast, and then, there was Cloud.

* * *

I finally got out of Midgar! The reasoning behind the whole apartment thing is...well...basically, I'm too lazy to come up with a new design for their hang out, and I'm rather fond of how it looks in my mind. And why Tokyo you may ask? No reason. I just like Tokyo, as I do JPOP and other Japanese things. I don't know why, I just do. Oh, and I know the little spell was kinda lame, but it's the best I could do ok? I'm not good at writing spells and such...mostly because the ones I hear on TV shows are in other languages or else I just have a really hard time rhyming it and making it sound decent. Sorry...

I'm really trying to think of something else to say here...but my brain just wont work with me today. So since I can't think of anything, go review please! It makes me happy! Seriously! It makes my day. I do the snoopy dance of joy! Not as good as Xander though. His is just cute. So again, go review, and I shall go back to annoying the neighborhood by singing JPOP. Hope I don't suck. ; ) TTFN


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, you know the drill. I don't own FF7 blah blah biddy blah. I don't own any of the songs listed in this chapter either. I own a big bunch of nuthin'. But if you are curious, "Who do you think you are?" is from Sailor Moon, and I find it quite funny…c'mon you gotta love Usagi and Rei going at it. (Or Serena and Raye depending on if you prefer the English or Japanese) The next song mentioned is "Redemption" which I absolutely love, thanks to Shining Apocolypse who has now got me drooling over Gackt. Ahhh I love you for that! He's so pretty….and yes I mean pretty! Though I'm not sure if I even wear that much makeup sometimes. But hey, as I've heard my mom say, "real men wear eyeliner" (though I think she meant if your name happens to be Johnny Depp and you are a hot pirate ; ) ) So yes, Gackt is my newest obsession. I just love Japanese rock/pop. And like my characters here, I can sing it but not speak it…yet. I am going to take Japanese this year though so we'll be fixing that. So hopefully that clears up any confusion in the later part of this chapter of how they can sing it but not speak it. The short answer is: because I say so. I am the author therefore it is. That and I am queen and one day will rule this world because things would run so much smoother. (COME ON! They changed the ice cream packs from one big tub to two small boxes! This wouldn't happen if I was in charge! But I digress…) Um, let's see…I also have Evanescence's song "Whisper" in here too. It seemed fitting. Though it took me forever and a day to figure out what Cloud and Missy should sing. I was going to make Vincent or Red sing, but I just didn't think I could get away with that lol…So again, I don't own any of those songs…

Originally, this chapter was going to be kind of short and simple, but as you can see that didn't really happen…I just HAD to write Sephy in this chapter because I hadn't done so for a few chapters and it was driving me crazy. I like writing evil sexy characters. : ) Especially him in this story, because lets face it, he's just plain sexy. He can kidnap me any day. As could Kadaj or Cloud…or any of my favorite hot vampires. : ) Can't you tell I have issues with being in love with too many guys? Cry sniffle…sniffle tear. You just know there's going to be a vampire in here SOMEWHERE because I love them so heh. But anyways (and wow how did I get so far off topic) this chapter became a bit more intense and dark than it was supposed to be. But if Sephykins is gonna be in it, then you just know it's gonna be interesting. And if I continue talking I will spoil things so go read please! Oh but first I have to say thank you to my reviewer who offered help with spells, I will keep that in mind! And I will call on you should I ever have to write another spell again, because let's face it, that is one of the things I kinda sorta suck at. And Missy agrees. Ok NOW go read.

* * *

**Chapter Nine-**

I looked over at my clock, to see the bright red numbers flash "3:30".

"Ugh…" I moaned. "I have been trying to sleep for hours…" But I couldn't. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw him. No matter how much time passed, I would always be in awe of that flow of smooth, silky, silvery locks embracing his green mako eyes. It was quite possibly the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen.

I hated how things had to change. I used to be safe from the world that wished to use me, and safe from any kind of harm. He would protect me. He still does, in his own way. But he has also become the one to hunt me down for who or what I am.

"What makes me so special…?" I whined. "It's not like I asked for this…I would have been content to just lead a normal life, no power, no nothing. Just…live."

Thinking on that subject I realized that I wouldn't have been happy knowing what I have, knowing what I can do and not having it anymore, being helpless. But I would give up happiness if it would mean that I would be out of this hell.

I sat up slowly, running my fingers through my hair and out of my face. God I wanted to see him. Yet at the same time I feared our next meeting. Part of me didn't care. I didn't mind the physical pain, so much as the mental damage that accompanied it.

I looked around my room, trying to divert the unwanted thoughts that plagued my mind. It was dark and gray in the early morning, but I could see that it really did look exactly the same. The only thing that had changed was that the image on the other side of the window no longer reflected the streets of Midgar, but the bustling streets of Tokyo.

I closed my eyes for a minute and let them flutter back open, noticing the glow of silver in front of me.

"How did I know…" I moaned. I was starting to get used to him popping up out of nowhere.

"Because you called me." Sephiroth stated simply.

"I…called you…yeahuh."

He let out a curt chuckle and leaned forwards on the end of the bed near me. "I can hear you…remember?" He had that smirk on his face that I hated, but loved. It fit his thin lips perfectly.

I sighed, not exactly sure what to say at this point. "Look…I'm tired…can you just…go away or something? You make everything complicated."

"Oh I make things complicated? I'm offering you a simple solution. You're the one making it hard for yourself." His smile grew as he stroked my cheek.

"Stop it." I said as I whacked his hand away. He immediately reacted by grabbing my wrist.

I winced at the pain it caused. He was so strong; I knew my attempts to yank my arm away would be in vain. But still I tried anyways.

"Let go!" I hissed. Sephiroth grinned at me with great pleasure and amusement as I thrashed about madly. "Cloud!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

"Hahaha…you can scream all you want! No one will hear you, you're voice can't even escape this room. I blocked it when I came in. One of my…specialties…" With his free hand he began to stroke the side of my face again.

I let out a whimper as I squirmed. His fingers slid up into my hair and pulled the back of my head back harshly. My eyes widened and looked into his as I gasped for breath due to the strain on my throat. Tears stung my eyes within seconds, and he moved his face to mine, this time with a softer smile. His silver hair draped carefully around his face, and fell around mine as he leaned closer still to kiss the tears from my face. His tongue brushed across my skin softly but violently. He traveled across to my ear and whispered.

"What do you say?" he asked. "Don't you want to join me in my task of fulfilling a prophecy?"

"Please…" I begged, more tears streaming down. I didn't know what I was begging for. My life? My freedom? My will to chose? For him to stop? Or for him to continue hurting me because it felt…_good._

"Please, I can't take this!" I gasped.

"I know you…you're strong…you'll live…" he teased as he once again licked the new, salty tears trailing down to my neck. He shifted forwards, making us both fall back onto the bed with him on top of me, his large 6'2" frame completely covering my small 5'5" one. I couldn't even move with his muscles pinning me down. His fingers now wrapped themselves around my bare arms and dug into my skin with a hunger so great it frightened me. His legs found themselves around my thighs and squeezed harshly. I was completely immobile and helpless, and no one could hear me. Perhaps it was then that I gave in.

"Seph…Sephiroth…" I breathed harshly with fear and ecstasy. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Don't stop?" he laughed. "If you say so."

Every muscle in my body tensed as he pressed all his weight onto me, practically crushing me. I could barely breathe. A lump choked up in my throat at the fear. I tensed even more as his lips traveled down my neck to my chest where my top allowed my skin to show. I was starting to think I shouldn't wear such low corset tops. I let out several more short, soft gasps and he sucked at my skin and finally I just let myself become prey to him. I no longer tensed up, just laid there, letting him do as he wished. It was when his fingers started to slide up my thighs and under my skirt that my senses came back and I struggled again.

"No!" I squirmed around more, or as much as I could, when I felt his lips on my skin turn up in a sick and twisted smile.

"Ah ah ah…" he scolded. "I wasn't finished…" he leaned his head up to kiss me, but instead bit my lip harshly. My blood trickled out of the small punctures he made with his teeth and he licked it up.

I moaned as he bit down harder, causing more and more pain. Right now, the only thing I wanted was for Cloud to burst in and save me. And as if I had telepathically told him to come, the door opened revealing a shadow resembling the figure of my blonde, spiky haired friend.

Seph's head shot around to glare at who dared to interrupt him from what he was doing. "Cloud, how nice of you to stop by."

Using his mako enhanced eyes to see in through the darkness, he saw us both, especially the fear on my face, and dashed forwards to pry the silver haired intruder off me.

Catching him off guard, Cloud was successful and removed my leech. "What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into my house and going after Missy!"

"Tsk tsk, you are rather slow. Didn't you figure it out already? Where she goes, I go. She traveled through a portal and I followed in her footsteps. Don't think you're going to stop me."

"I did before, and by God I will again." Cloud spat through gritted teeth.

He shrugged with a smug look on his face. "The fun has just begun. Right Missy? You know what's to come don't you?"

"I never know what you mean Sephiroth!" I retorted.

"Shame, I taught you better. Oh well, you will. Even if I have to show you. You will." He cocked his head and looked at me, before he disappeared before our eyes.

"Looks like someone has a few new tricks up his sleeves…" Cloud muttered as he turned back to me. "Are you alright?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that…the answer is never yes you know…"

"Well…I just thought I'd be polite…" He scratched at the back of his head in discomfort.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"Uh, what?" He replied rudely, obviously confused as to why I was questioning him when he just saved me.

"I just meant, what did you come by for. It's like, 4:00 am. Did you want something?"

He blushed slightly, fumbling for an answer. "Um, I was just checking on everyone…I couldn't sleep…I thought you might be awake so I thought I'd keep you company…" his blush became more noticeable as he darted his eyes about, trying to avoid mine.

I furrowed my brow for a second, before relaxing again. "Oh. Well, thank you. Again." I seemed to be saying "thank you" a lot to him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he questioned softly as he stared at the floor. Apparently it was interesting.

I shook my head. "No. But…I guess I could use the company…"

He gave a brief nod and sat down beside me. We sat there silently, unsure of what to say, for what seemed like hours. Pushing my dignity aside, I forced myself to go over and give blondie boy a huge hug.

"Thank you." I said, after seeing his shocked and confused expression, and feeling his body tense up at the sudden gesture.

"Um, no problem?"

I let a few more tears slide down out of my eyes as I hugged his side. It was comforting to know that someone was right here next to me, and that I was temporarily safe.

After a few minutes, he relaxed enough to allow himself to comfort me by softly running his fingers across my head. I gave a small yawn. I was starting to feel tired and my eyelids felt heavy as I laid there, sideways, hugging him.

* * *

I woke up a matter of hours later to the early morning sounds of the city below us. I moaned as I squeezed my pillow, hoping I would fall back asleep. But my pillow moved. It breathed! That's no pillow…

I looked up to see Cloud staring back down at me with a cute smile.

"Good morning." He sang. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. And I mean genuinely smile.

"Ah…" I gave an embarrassed smile and immediately pulled back. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Well you kind of have a death grip when you sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you've been awake this whole time?"

He shrugged. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess I wanted to make sure you were safe."

So he watched over me for several hours, while I slept. I found it rather sweet that he sat there patiently. I would have figured he would have slipped out of my grasp after he thought I was deep asleep and gone somewhere else. It was nice to have someone to take care of me again.

"Why don't we go out and have some fun? Take your mind off of things." Cloud offered.

It was a good idea, take everyone and explore Tokyo. But where to start?

"Besides," he began again. "We've never seen uh, what do you call it…Tokyo? Much less ever heard of it. And I think Yuffie will implode if she doesn't check out all the stores."

I giggled at the thought of Yuffie going spastic at the mere sight of this place. "I think I know where to take you guys! But we might have some troubles with Red and Vincent; they look kind of…conspicuous."

"Yeah, they do stand out a bit don't they?" Cloud laughed too.

"What are you two talking about?" Tifa asked. She stood at the door with everyone else behind her.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied innocently. I held a huge grin on my face just imagining all the looks we'd get. We were quite the group. I'm sure Red would be the victim of several children wanting to hug the cute puppy dog, or extremely large feral cat, whichever they thought he was. Heck, I'm not even sure. And I was also sure that Vincent would get enough attention of his own. He had that tall dark and brooding look about him which girls seem to go crazy for. I watched enough Earth TV when I was here before to know. Though out of everyone here, I figured the one to get the most attention by girls would be Cloud. He was quite handsome, there's no way any teenage girl, or any female for that matter, would be able to not stare at him. I found it hard myself.

"Where do you want to go then?" Cloud asked as he stood up and went over to the rest of the group.

"You'll see!" I chimed.

* * *

"The one thing this world can't live without! Fast food! More specifically, McDonalds!" We stood in front of the large M french fry sign.

"What's fast food?"

"Did it run fast?"

"What's that smell?"

"What's with the funny outfits?"

"Who's that freaky clown dude?"

"I don't get it!"

"GUYS!" I held up my hands as a gesture for them to stop asking all their questions. "No one understands it, that's the beauty of it. Now, here's what you do. You go up to the people at the counter, tell 'em what you want to eat, and wait for it to be served." I laughed as I looked at the look of disbelief on their faces. "Just come on!" I ran forwards and opened the glass door and bounded up to the counter, the rest of the gang on my heels.

We ordered our lunch and sat down at one of the many red booths. Since there was seven of us, we had to scrunch in together to fit. All except Red, who wasn't allowed to order anything and had to sit on the floor and act like a regular dog. I felt sorry for him so I slipped him a french fry under the table.

"So…this is fast food?" Cloud eyed his cheeseburger like it might grow limbs and attack him. "Looks kind of suspicious to me…"

"Cloud, it may be extremely unhealthy but it's not gonna poke you in the eye or try to crawl its way back up once you swallow it down." I teased him, which won me a look that said something to the effect of "I've got a damn big sword and I know how to use it. Don't tease me." "Here!" I reached across the table and shoved a couple of french fries in his mouth.

"Mmm! This is good! How do they make it?"

"Trust me…you don't want to know."

"Hey Missy, how'd you make it so we can understand the people here and they can understand us without having to speak the same language? Last time I was here I had a hell of a time just asking for the bathroom. I ended up somewhere else which no power on this Earth or any other can make me tell you where it was." Skye raised her eyebrow skeptically at me as she munched on her food.

"Oh I cast a simple translation spell earlier so we wouldn't have issues. And were DID you end up…in a stripper club?"

"Without reciting an incantation?" She asked, even more suspicious. "And again, no power on this earth."

"You did didn't you!" I squealed. "Hahaha! Where were you on the stage or in some guys lap! Oh I knew you went missing for a day but I had no idea!" I keeled over, my sides bursting as I laughed.

"Hey! Not like YOU noticed…you were too busy having some fun of your own with Sephiroth! I swear you two never come up for air! You guys can go at it for days and never-" She immediately covered her mouth as she saw my face fall with depression. "I didn't mean to-"

"No." I held up my hand to stop her from saying more. "It's ok…" I sat staring at my food, suddenly finding myself no longer hungry. "You know what I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I slipped through Skye and Tifa who were on the same side of the booth as I was, and walked off to the bathroom marked "ladies". I went over to the sink and stared at the reflection in the mirror above it.

"Who are you?" I asked it. "Who are you!" I punched my fist into the glass and it shattered into several jagged pieces below. I flinched as I looked down at my hand to see several cuts bleed across my skin. I gaped at it as the tears started to close like they were being stitched back together, until the pink lines faded into nothingness and my hand reverted back to normal.

I breathed harshly as I searched for an answer. I glanced around to see if anyone else was in here, and when I saw that no one was, I rushed into the middle stall and locked the door. I didn't want someone to walk in and see what I was about to do next. I took the dirk from the side of my right boot and slowly sliced it across my palm. My previous action of healing repeated itself, and I slashed the blade across my forearm. Again, it healed. Annoyed, I dug the sharp edge deep into my thigh, creating several painful gashes. They too healed.

I slumped to the floor with my back against the stall door, and the bloody blade clattered to the tile. I stared ahead of me in disbelief. Why do my wounds heal themselves? Was that how I lived when Sephiroth once tried to kill me? Did he know? Does he know now? Is this why ShinRa wanted me? There's so much I still can't remember, like what happened in those weeks after I was impaled with his deadly sword. It annoyed me to no end.

I picked the dirk up again and tore it across the skin on my thigh one last time. This time it stayed. Satisfied enough, I took some toilet paper and let it soak up the blood that poured out. It took several minutes but I finally stopped the bleeding.

I slid the blade back in my boot and stood up, composed myself, made sure the cut was hidden under my skirt, and walked back out to everyone else.

"Bout time!" Cloud joked. "I swear you women take forever! What do you do in there!"

I forced a laugh, trying to convince them that everything was fine. "Come on, I have another place you have to see."

* * *

We stopped outside of a brightly colored building that emitted loud pop music.

"What is this place?" Vincent inquired.

"It's a place where you can sing karaoke! I used to come to place like this a lot when I had the chance. I thought it'd be fun!"

"OOH!" Yuffie darted past us in a blur of color and into the building.

We followed after her and paid to use a room. There was a stereo system and a microphone stand on a small stage at the back of the room and several chairs positioned around it.

"Come on Vincent! Give it a try!" I nudged him with my elbow.

He gave me a cold glare. "I think not."

"Not even if you were drunk?"

"Not even if it saved the world."

I pouted in an attempt to change his mind, but he merely turned on his heel and stalked off to one of the chairs, his cape billowing behind him.

"What about you Red?"

"...I think I'll sit this one out if you don't mind." And before I could respond, he too turned around and curled up in one of the seats.

"Well who's going to start!"

"C'mon Missy! Let's show 'em how it's done!" Skye grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up on the stage. I hooked up my ipod and turned it onto the song "Who do you think you are?" and Skye and I performed a duet to it.

"Oh I want to go next!" Yuffie jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

We giggled as we sat down. The teenage ninja took her sweet time cruising through my list of songs.

"Hurry up!" I said.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie! I will not be rushed!"

After several more minutes of searching, she picked a Jpop song and belted it out.

Tifa also joined in on the fun, also singing some Jpop, but this song was slower.

"Come on Cloud!" She dragged him up on the stage when she finished. "You have to sing!"

"Erm…but…I don't want to…" he struggled to go sit back down but Tifa continued to push him near the stereo. "But Vincent and Red got out of it!"

"Yes but we're too afraid to make them." I joined in on the fight to make him sing.

"I am going to get you girls back one day…" He gave in and looked over my selection of songs. "What the hell?" he suddenly blurted out as he saw how many musical soundtracks were on there.

"So I like musicals!" I said defensively. "I also have hard rock on there! And pretty ballads! You name a genre and I have something that fits it!"

"Monk gong music?"

"You got me there…"

He shrugged. He decided to go with "Redemption". I was quite impressed with his voice, and his ability to rock out just as good as the original singer. I had to keep myself from drooling like a love sick fan girl…

He really got into it too. He swayed with the microphone stand and even shook his blonde spiked locks back and forth a bit. If I really thought about it, it made sense he picked rock, I couldn't see him singing anything else really.

I found myself up and dancing around madly, head banging to the harsh sounds and the guitar pieces that I grew to love so much. During my spaz attack I caught Cloud's eyes staring at me as if he wanted to tell me something. He still moved to the music, but his eyes still stayed glowing in the same spot.

All of us girls stood up and clapped and whooped when he finished, with me cheering the loudest.

"I have to admit Cloud, when you rock, you rock hard!" I jumped up and down a few with all the energy I got from watching him. "You know I'm gonna drag you to a karaoke bar all the time now, right?" I started laughing so hard when I saw the smile on his face drop down to a "you have got to be bloody joking" frown.

He sat down and sulked in his chair.

"Oh come on blondie boy! You can rock! Much better than-" I stopped myself from completing that sentence with a strange look on my face as something tried to enter my mind. Like water pounding against a dam begging to be allowed to crash through.

_Much better than Sephiroth. But I don't remember him ever singing around me. He wasn't the type; he was too shy about it. So why do I feel like I have? He…he did sing…but…when? Was I drunk or something? Well if he was rocking out he must have been drunk too…no…I remember it now…he wasn't singing rock…he was singing softly…he was crying…why? I just remember it being black…I'm not sure I was even conscious…_

"Rock harder than who?" Yuffie asked.

I blinked and shook my head to snap myself out of my daze. "I'm sorry I just spaced out. Um, rock harder than…I figured you could!" I fumbled for a lie so I didn't have to say what I really meant. "Um…my turn!" I ran up to the stage for the second time to avoid the awkward silence hovering below.

I held the microphone tightly in my hands as the music began. It was playing the song "whisper".

I started singing it meekly, my eyes darting about as more flashes perturbed my mind.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

By the chorus I had started to sing louder and powerfully.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_  
_  
_

I belted out the chorus three more times until the music faded away and was met with applause from everyone. Everyone, that is, but Cloud. While others were cheering with smiles plastered on their faces, he stood there with his arms across his chest, yet again looking at me. Like he knew I was faking my feelings right now, pretending that I wasn't dying from the pain in my heart and that the song didn't fit me. That it hadn't been ripped from my body years ago and was cut into pieces by Masamune and hidden in the freezer. I smiled nonetheless, trying to prove to him that he was wrong. That I wasn't so dead inside, that I would not let Sephiroth get the better of me. He noticed my beaming yet fake grin, and narrowed his eyes, daring me to speak the truth. If I was just alone with him I just might have, but with other people here, I would never do such a thing. They had no right to hear about my personal life right now. Why Cloud but no one else, not even Skye, I'm not sure, but maybe it's because he too has such a strange relationship with the silver haired man. He too has received great pain from him. He too has lost loved ones to him. I knew more still would be lost.

I slowly walked back down to my seat, wobbling with dizziness as the images still came into my head. I dropped to my knees as I saw the events of the early morning arise from deep inside my mind. It was like being a fly on the wall and watching it happen. I started to weep as I could almost feel him grope my body again. Past memories melded with the ones of this morning, but they were all the same, making it difficult to tell what happened when.

I heard the soft thud of Cloud's shoes travel across the tiled floor slowly, stopping inches before me. He squatted down cautiously and bent his head to look up at my face. My whole body shook with mental pain that flooded through my veins, and shook harder when his hand lifted itself up onto my shoulder.

I continued to lean forwards, wrapping my arms around themselves, digging my nails into my skin and letting my tears wet the floor.

He let me cry for a number of minutes before he spoke.

"You don't have to be strong and fight it alone all the time you know."

"I don't know how else to do it…" I whispered. "I've fought alone for so long…it's easier to give in that to ask for help…"

"How selfish." He replied curtly.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me! I think it's selfish of you to fight all alone and push everyone aside when we're here to help you! It's not fair to the people who care about you."

"AND WHO CARES ABOUT ME!" I had to gasp for breath as I shouted my words over my sobs. "I've know you for how long now! I have had to run away my whole life and never got to make many friends! It's a miracle Skye is even still alive because she knows me!" I pointed at my friend as I mentioned her. "Name one other person that cares!"

"Me. Tifa. Red. Yuffie. Vincent. WE care about you. So what if we've only known you for a short amount of time. WE care if you live or die. WE care that Sephiroth hurts you."

I remained silent. I knew I was just being emo and I knew without being told that my new friends did care.

"You can't give up on us after the trouble we've gone through to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the leader and I say so."

"But I'm the leader."

"Of you, not of this group." He grinned as he said this, refusing to give up his title of leader, but knowing that I wouldn't allow him to be the leader of me. I'm too stubborn.

"Fair enough." I replied.

Once again I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him the biggest hug I could possibly provide. I buried my head in his neck as my tears stopped flowing.

"I keep getting flashes." I confessed.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Flashes?"

"Images…of things that have happened…at least I think they've happened. It's hard to tell sometimes. It's all so blurry and spins around. But really vivid…that's what made me break down…I saw…him…"

"Hurting you." Cloud finished.

I nodded.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to relive it so much." I forced a weak smile at him.

"You're lying again." He said flatly. "It would still be just as bad even if you didn't relive it like this. You just push it aside and pretend it doesn't exist or nothing happened when the truth is that you can't keep running from these things because when they catch up to you they will bite you in the ass-HARD-and tear you down, leaving nothing standing. It's really hard to start all over, I know."

He looked down at the floor, letting his blonde spikes droop over in front of his face. "I used to run from my emotions too. I thought I had to fight alone, and pushed my friends out of the way. I felt useless and refused to let anyone help me. It's a dark place, one I promised myself…and Aerith…that I would never go back to." He said her name so softly it was barely audible.

"You must of loved her very much…she must be proud of you now."

"I think she is." He looked back up, and to my surprise was smiling. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…a little. Though it concerns me that once again Sephiroth knows where I sleep. That man needs a bell on a collar! The world's greatest ninja makes more noise then him!" I stood up and brushed some dust off my skirt.

"Well maybe we should make sure someone stays with you so that doesn't happen again. We can take turns, right guys?" Cloud turned around to look for approval from the rest of the gang, and was met with several nods.

"So where should we go now?" Skye asked. "Back to the apartment?"

"I have one other place I need to go." I said.

"Where's that?" Cloud walked up next to me.

"To see my daughter."

* * *

MWUAHAHA! Bet you weren't expecting to hear that now were you? Missy has a daughter? Oooh! Anyways, I think really the main thing I wanted to say here (after you all read it!) is that I didn't want to make Missy come across as really emo and trying to cut herself and stuff cause she's not really trying to hurt herself because she's depressed but more because she's having issues with dealing with everything and how things keep changing and she doesn't understand who or what she is. At least that's her reasoning for now. (Dun dun dun…) That and it sets something up for me later and I like going back to things. But I can't tell you yet! Tis a secret. And I'm feeling kinda evil today ; ) So fun being evil…mwuahahaha! Ok I'm good now…no…wait…MWUAHAHA! ok that one had a mind of its own, I swear I'm good now. So yeah. What did you guys think? Do you like the scenes between Sephy and Missy? You better, because I love writing it LOL (I know I'm sick and twisted and have issues…but it makes life so much more fun!) Believe me, several chapters from now I'm sure I'll have to up it to an M rating…knowing me. But you know you love it lol. (Well at least I hope so I don't wanna piss anyone off…I'm strange that way I'm evil yet I hate making people mad at me. Unless you're evil to me then it is my sole purpose in life) And what about the rest of it? I came up with the whole "lets have Missy and everyone else go to McDonald's and a karaoke place!" at 3:30 in the morning while I was trying to get to sleep. (I have insomnia issues…) So then I ran with it. I just love the idea of Cloud singing LOL…so cute! I know I'm rambling right now so I shall shut up. I'm just practically bursting with energy from my homecoming dance which I actually went to. I'm still all pumped up. Though rather sore from all that dancing…ouchies. Oh and kindy bear if you are reading this (which I'm sure you are) I'll be your date anytime lol. And probably the only other girl I will ever do that kind of sexy dancing with again…but mainly because I had to smack a certain male who shall remain nameless (cough) over the head more than once…ANYWAYS…wait…how on earth did I get here…man I just keep having spaz attacks! And my mind keeps going off on tangents constantly. It quite amusing to see people stare at you going "how the hell did you get that from that?" and I'll reply "what? I saw that which made me think of that which obviously reminded me of that which eventually led to orange juice." (Ok actually it usually leads to a different topic, but I can't say that here.) So…if you actually read all of my incredibly long author notes (which I thank you, here have a piece of cake it's freshly made!) I apologize for my ramblings and beg you to go review! I am on my hands and knees here folks! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you peoples! Till next chapter! TTFN! (Ta ta for now!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I promised myself that after reading my last author notes that I would try to keep it shorter. Of course this was after 30 minutes of me laughing my head off at how I must have been high when I wrote them, because it was crazy. But I won't change it because I find my craziness amusing. I can make fun of myself. So, I shall simply say again, **I don't own FF7, or any of its hotties.** And I definitely don't own Tokyo. "I don't think that'll fit in my pants…" (LOL if you have ever played Curse of Monkey Island you will know that Guybrush Threepwood is the awesomest pirate, next to Johnny Depp, and that if you ever try to pick up the town, he says that. Because somehow he can fit the whole inventory down his pants. I would say something here, but it wouldn't be appropriate lol. I know I'm sick get over it.) Go read please!

* * *

**Chapter Ten-**

"Your WHAT?"

"My daughter." I restated simply. I had to admit I was quite amused by everyone's reaction. Especially Cloud's. I didn't think his jaw could drop any lower.

"And when did you get said child!" Skye flew past everyone else and gripped my arm begging for answers.

"She's seven." I smiled from ear to ear remembering the last time I saw the little ball of energy.

"But if you're 22 now…you had to of had her when you were…" Yuffie started counting on her fingers. "15! You didn't even know Sephiroth at that time!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys…there is a simple answer to this."

"Then what, pray tell, is it!" Skye threw her hands up in the air.

"She's not my biological daughter…I'm not that stupid to get pregnant at 15…" I ran my hands over my waist. "Besides, does it LOOK like I've had a kid? Come on…I have a much better figure than that."

I heard a bunch of sighs of relief and Cloud mutter under his breath "Oh thank God…" I found it all rather funny.

"It's kind of a long story…but I sorta…adopted her. She was an orphan, and I met her when I was 17 and she was 4. I remember she was just sitting there in the streets, crying because she wanted her mom and she wasn't there. So I took care of her for a few days…and a few days turned into weeks, which turned into months." I smiled as I remembered her adorable blonde curls, and how I loved to comb them. "And so…I adopted her."

"So why is she here, living in Tokyo?" Skye asked. She had finally let go and plopped back down in her chair.

"Well, remember that time you, Seph and I came here?"

"Yeah," she snorted. "It was also the last time I saw you before you ran off in hiding."

"WELL…that's when I met Mina. I took care of her for a while here in Tokyo, and when it was time for us to come back, I brought her with. You didn't see her because you left early remember? You caught some nasty flu bug and threw up in my purse…"

"Hey! I said sorry ok?"

"Anyways…I took care of her for as long as I could. The only reason she's back here now is because once Sephiroth went…berserk…I wanted to keep her safe. So I found a way back here and dropped her off with someone else I met. I don't remember how I did it though; I don't think she does either."

"Wow…" was the only word Cloud could say.

"So come on! I have to go see her, are you coming or not?"

* * *

I led the gang around town until I found the small house hidden out of view where Mina lived. It was old and grey, and looked much like some of the houses in Midgar. 

I went up and knocked on the door, and was greeted by a small, petite woman with black bobbed hair and blue eyes accented with black rectangular glasses.

"Missy!" She bowed with a big smile before hugging me.

"Ami!" I tightly hugged her back. "These are my friends, Skye, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent and Red." I pointed to each one as I said their names. "I've come for Mina. I was finally able to come back here!"

"Ah!" She nodded as she led us into the tiny room.

We sprawled out on the couches and took in the charming surroundings. It was decorated simply, with a few oil paintings adorning the walls and some floral rugs over the hard wood.

"Mina! I have a surprise for you!" We heard the woman call her from the back room.

Soft footsteps could be heard of the seven year old girl as she ambled out from her room. Her blonde curls bounced up and down as she came out and her blue eyes sparkled with sweet innocence.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

"Aw goldilocks!" I shot up out of my seat and rushed to meet her in a big hug. I scooped her up and twirled her around. She screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around my neck, not wanting to let go of me ever again.

"Muah!" I kissed her nose and nuzzled my face against hers, receiving several giggles. "I missed you sooooo much!"

I whirled around to face the rest of the people here. Each held a genuine smile, happy to see me so excited. Except Vincent, I'm not sure if he can physically smile, but it was close.

I shifter her sideways so that she rested on my hip and I brushed a stray ringlet out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh my goodness you've grown so big!" I tickled her stomach, eliciting even more squeals. "I have some people I want you to meet! They're my friends and they've been keeping mommy safe." I bounced her over to the couch and sat down, with her still attached me.

I repeated the introductions, and as I assumed, she fell in love with everyone there. She pulled on Red's ears making him purr, and played for what seemed like forever with Tifa, Skye, and Yuffie. But soon the girls needed some food to replenish their energy after playing so many rounds of kid games. When they left, Mina made her way over to Vincent who I swear smiled ever so slightly as she stared in awe at his gold claw that replaced one arm. He decided it would be fun to scare her and pulled his most fake, "Boo I'm a scary monster, fear me!" face out of nowhere. It worked too, because all of a sudden her scream could be heard throughout Japan.

"Its ok sweetie…Vincent is just messing around…" I shot him an angry glare as she ran and hid her face in my stomach. But then gave him a smile, since that was probably the only time I would ever see him do something like that again or even use his facial muscles for something other than brooding. "No need to be afraid of him…he's just…different…" I chose my words carefully. "Go on." I gave her a small push in his direction again and she hesitantly walked back to him.

It might have been the red eyes that threw her off, but I think that at the same time she found them riveting…I know I did. I found it funny that all the men I know have such captivating and beautiful eyes. Go figure.

Little Mina carefully reached out her hand, wanting to touch his raven hair. I didn't blame her; his silky mane was quite the sight. If Sephiroth had black hair instead of silver, it would probably look something like that. And again, all the men I know have such great hair…I think there is something to be said about that…

She finally gathered enough courage to crawl up into his lap and cuddle against him, sleep overcoming her. He just looked down at her with a perplexed, as well as amused, look as she nestled herself in his lap. He looked back up at me.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" He mouthed, pointing at my little girl.

"Just let her sleep." I whispered back. "She'll probably only nap for a little while, not even an hour."

He nodded and leaned back, relaxing himself against his seat.

"She's really cute." Cloud said.

We had taken up our own conversation while everyone else was occupied with other things.

"She is." I agreed. "She's so sweet and innocent…I envy her sometimes."

"What of?"

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know what really goes on in this world and what people do. She doesn't know why she doesn't see me that much. All I've told her is that bad people want to take me away from her so I have to hide. She doesn't know…about ShinRa and Sephiroth…" I let out a long sigh. "She met him a few times though. When we went through the portal and a few other times, but he was busier then so he didn't see her much. I'm glad of that now. I was afraid he might go after her and use her as leverage against me. He knows I'm a sucker for saving innocents."

"Oh really? You kind of strike me as the "I don't really care" kind some days."

"I'll admit I have my moments, but in the end I can't just walk off when someone is about to die. I've had too many people do that to me."

"It must be hard not being able to see her that much these days. I know if I had a kid, I don't think I could ever leave them." Cloud ran his gloved hand through his spikes, pulling them back slightly and letting them bounce back up into place.

"I had to do what was best for her. I couldn't run away from all those people and take care of her. Besides, I don't think she could have handled the trials of having to travel so far in a week. I had days where I never stopped walking just to get to the next town and out of sight. Occasionally I set up tent in a forest, but I had…a bad experience with that once so I swore to never do that again…" I let out a curt chuckle. "I prefer hotel rooms with locks, not that that does me any good now."

"Ah…the great Ex-General I presume was the cause of this?"

"Isn't it always? That was the first time." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "It was early on."

"The first time he raped you?"

A surge of emotion ran through my body at that one word. No one had ever said it to me before, and I had never spoken it either. It was and is rape. Somehow, though, I knew that Sephiroth didn't think of it that way. He never thought anything he did was wrong. It was beyond his comprehension. He figured that he was better than everyone and he could do what he wanted, and rules didn't apply to him. And he thought I still belonged to him, and somehow I would always be his, even though I didn't want to. Most days.

I suddenly looked over at Mina to make sure she was still asleep. After seeing that she was, I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want her to ever know. If I was lucky, she wouldn't have to.

I bit down on my lip. I wanted to continue talking, but some things are hard to say. "At first I pretended it didn't happen. 'It was just a nightmare' 'It didn't really happen' 'Even though he's changed he wouldn't do that to me'. That's what I told myself. But when I got up in the morning and could barely walk, I think it started to sink it. Then I got to town and rented a room at the inn, and when I put my stuff down and looked in the mirror, I knew that it had happened. I had…a lot of bruises and cuts." My voice started to falter as I began to finish. "It's hard to know that he still loves me…but feels no regret doing that." Tears trickled down my cheek. "I hate ShinRa…I hate them for all the things they do and the experiments they run. I hate them for the JENOVA project and what it did to Sephiroth, because it's their fault he's this way! It's their fault my family and others are dead and it's their fault that I can't even take care of my daughter how I want to because they hunt me down for their selfish reasons! They're so power hungry that they don't care what happens it the process! If I could…I would kill them all. I would kill those bastards in a heartbeat."

Cloud lowered his head in thought for a moment, searching for the right words to say. "You wouldn't want to kill them. They're not worth it. And later on you'll regret taking human lives for that reason. No, not all of them may be innocent, but some are. Don't make yourself live with one more thing." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "We're all here for you. I'm glad you talked to me." He gave me an appreciative smile and pulled his hand back and let it slide down to his lap.

I wiped my eyes with a sniffle and brushed my hair out of my face. "You're right. But some days…the urge is so strong I just want to hurt someone. But I have friends like you now, so maybe life does get a little bit easier." I stared back over at Mina, and even though I was so close, I still felt so far away. "She can never know."

Cloud nodded. "What if you can't keep the truth from her forever?"

"She will never know." I turned back to look at him with anger. Not at him, but at everything else. "I will kill anyone who tries to harm her, and telling her that counts. Maybe when she's older and the pain is gone…but not now. Never now."

He nodded again, understanding what I meant. While he may not have agreed, he knew better than to probe some more.

I wiped the final drops of anger from my face and got up to meet Skye, Tifa, and Yuffie in the kitchen. They were gathered around the counter chowing down on some cookies. I grabbed a handful out of the box and stuffed them in my mouth.

All of a sudden I heard Tifa laugh. I spun around to look in her direction, and past her I saw Cloud still sitting on the couch, and this time Mina was sitting in his lap. But what was so amusing was the fact that she was tugging on his blonde locks, and he furrowed his eyebrows in a frown. It was so cute. As soon as the rest of us saw this, we too started to giggle.

We walked back over to sit with everyone again.

"Hey Mina, having fun with Cloud's hair?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"He's cute I like him!" She burst out into a giggle fit as he blushed madly.

"Kids…so dang honest." Skye rested her hands behind her head. It was funny to hear her say that sentence so cleanly, but I figured she knew better than to swear in front of my kid with me around because I would have beaten her over the head with a shovel and then some.

"Well Cloud, it looks like someone has a crush on you!" I teased as I too tugged on his hair for fun. His face flushed into a darker shade of red.

"It looks like Mina isn't the only one!" It was my turn to be teased, this time by Skye.

I shot around, beet red, and glared at her. "Where did that come from!" I twirled back around to look at Cloud whose face matched mine. I looked back at her, then him, then her once more. _UGH!_ I would have screamed aloud but I didn't want anyone to think it was true. Because it's not. I don't have a crush on Cloud. Nope, not at all. I mean, pfft…what makes you think I do?

"Um…" Cloud broke in. He scooped Mina up in his arms. "Why don't we um…go back to the apartment or uh…go get some dinner hm? I think that sounds good, don't you think that sounds good? I think that sounds good, ok let's go!" He rushed his words so fast it took us a few seconds to understand him.

We all left, Cloud in front and me tagging along behind everyone else.

_Oh God…he doesn't think I LIKE him like him right? That would be really awkward…I mean…I'm really not eager to go down the road that is love again anytime soon…or in this lifetime. But if I HAD to he wouldn't be a bad person to go down that path with…wait, what the hell am I saying! Stop it Missy! Get your head on straight! Focus! No time for distractions…like…his really…pretty…glowing…eyes…and how soft his hair is and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!_

I shook myself out of my thoughts, afraid of where they were going. "So where do you wanna eat?" I questioned, a little too loud.

"How should I know? We're not from here remember?" Cloud responded, his voice carrying a hint of annoyance.

"Looks like I have to do everything around here." I muttered jokingly, striding past my friends and lifting Mina out of Cloud's grasp and attached her back onto me. "Fine, fine. I'm sure there's a place around here somewhere where we can eat dinner. It is a huge city after all."

* * *

We finally agreed on a place to eat and ordered our meal. It served just about every kind of food, which was good because you never want trained fighters bickering over what to eat. Trust me, I've seen the outcome, and it is not pretty. 

When our food came, we all started to wolf it down ravenously. I helped Mina cut her food, and begged her to eat the vegetable that came with it.

"But they're icky!" she protested, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Please? They're good for you! Besides it'll make you big and strong like mommy!"

"But they smell funny…and you don't even eat them!"

She got me there. How do you tell a kid to do something that even you avoid like the plague?

_With careful words…_

"If you eat your veggies you can have some ice cream ok? Just do it please?" I flashed a pleading look her way.

After enough time, she caved and ate the greens. But not without a look of disgust and pinching her nose as she took a bite.

"Psst." Cloud, who was sitting on the other side of the blonde seven year old, was trying to get her attention. "I don't like 'em either." He whispered, mimicking her previous face.

She suppressed a giggle, which made his eyes light up in delight at the fact that he succeeded in making her laugh.

"But listen to your mom, she knows what's best. Can you do that for me?" He gave her a cute wink, and looked back up at me with triumph as Mina nodded emphatically and gobbled the evil food down.

"I am never ceased to be amazed at what a girl will do for a guy she has a crush on!" I laughed.

"Don't I know it!" Skye threw a fry at me from across the table.

"Hey!" I retorted, just barely dodging the greasy fry. "That's not funny anymore!"

"Oh come on, lighten up! Or DO you have a crush on Cloud here?"

Burgundy crept up my skin and rested in my cheeks. "Skye stop it! What is wrong with you! You know that's not true…" I shot my glance over to Cloud. "No offense."

"None taken…" he replied slowly, feeling just as awkward as I.

"Mommy why don't I have a daddy?" Mina suddenly broke in. "Can Cloud be my daddy?"

"Ok!" I shot up. I didn't think there was even a shade darker that I could turn, yet there it was. "Will you look at the time!" I scooped her up and slammed down some money on the table, and rushed out of there.

"Goldilocks sweetie…I know you want a daddy and I know you like Cloud, but things don't work that way! Besides, you get a mommy and a daddy when two people are in love and I don't love Cloud. He's a great guy but I don't love him. Do you understand?"

Her eyes fell downcast. "Yes mommy…"

"Aw I'm not mad at you." I lifted her chin up. "Mommy's not mad ok?"

She started to bear her beautiful smile again and gave me a hug. "Do you love someone then, Mommy?"

"Uh…" Out of all the things I had heard her say, I wasn't expecting to have to answer that for a long time. "It's a complicated thing, love."

"Do you?"

"Um, well…" I couldn't tell her a truthful answer without telling her the rest of the story, and I hated lying to her. But it seemed I would have to lie this time. "I did, but that person is no longer here."

"Did he die?"

"Yes." As far as I was concerned, he had. The Sephiroth I knew and the one I know today are not one in the same. They are completely different…

_No, they're really not. He just knew where to draw the line before, and used to actually care about things, people, and random stuff like that. But in truth, he really is the same. But I'm allowed to lie to myself if it lets me sleep at night without crying to the stars._

"Oh." She nuzzled herself into me, and I wrapped my arms around her and swayed back and forth a bit to keep her warm. I was used to the cold by now, but she wasn't and I didn't want her to catch cold.

"So why do you like Cloud so much, hm?" I was curious of her answer.

"Because you said he helps keep you safe. And he's cute, and he's nice."

I had to chuckle at her answer. "Yes, he is nice isn't he? And he's pretty handsome huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Cloud laughed from behind.

"Um well…I was asking Mina why she likes you…" I hid my face behind my hair and let it fall down in my eyes.

"I heard." He advanced forwards. "You think I'm cute?"

"I believe the word I used was handsome." I corrected.

"Ah of course." He laughed again. "Well you're pretty cute yourself."

I started to blush again. "Thanks, but I could do without the teasing from you! I swear you and Skye…is there some sort of secret meeting going on I don't know about? 'Make Missy Blush 101'?"

"Sorry." He replied.

I walked off back to the others to ask if they were ready to leave.

"Who said I was teasing." He murmured under his breath, so softly that I didn't hear.

* * *

I took Mina back to the apartment with me that evening, and kept her with me in my room. I took the time to clean her up after I took a shower. We sat together on my bed, talking, while I combed through her wet tangles. I wore my short, silk, sky blue bathrobe and slung my own drenched hair over my shoulder to take care of her. I helped her slip on an oversized tee-shirt, courtesy of Cloud, to sleep in and began braiding her hair. 

She scooted herself into my lap and slumped forwards. "Mommy, how long are you staying this time?"

"I don't know honey; it all depends on how things go. But I promise to stay as long as I can ok?"

"Will you sing to me? Like you used to."

I smiled at her simple request, and vocalized a tune I had heard when I was younger. As I finished, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned forwards, giving her a big squeeze.

"How was that?"

"I like it!" she giggled. "Sing another?"

"Alright, alright. Let's see…" I paused as I scanned through my mental library of songs, stopping when I remembered another one, and again I vocalized to melody to her.

She became sleepy and cuddled against me.

"Looks like its bedtime." I said. I shifted her so that we both could sleep under the covers, and wrapped my arms around her again, this time protectively.

_I dare you to come tonight, Sephiroth. I dare you, because if you touch her I will kill you. I don't care if you don't die, I will do it. Even if I die too. So come if you want, do what you want, but remember, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

_**If you're going to think to yourself, could you do it a bit quieter? You're disturbing my meditation.**_

I nearly jumped out of bed. The only thing that kept me from freaking out was Mina. Her chest rose and fell gently as she drifted into deep slumber.

_Seph! Sephiroth! Is that you?_

_**No, it's the Easter Bunny coming to give you chocolate…OF COURSE ITS ME YOU TWIT!**_

_Someone's sure snippy tonight…_

_**I'm not snippy! **_

_Yes you are._

…_**Do you WANT me to hurt you?**_

_Oh I DARE you to step foot inside tonight. Just give me a reason to kill you._

_**Hah. You know I can't really die. It would be a waste of time.**_

_B-U-T it might give me inner pleasure. You know, a good laugh at lopping your head off? Or maybe just help me vent off some steam. Shall I try?_

_**That's my girl.  
**_

_S-stop that! Don't call me your girl…I'm not a possession and I'm certainly not yours! _

_**Shows what you know.**_

_What do you want NOW? Not that I want you to go poof in my room and attack me but how are you talking to me like this? It's kinda scary since you're a homicidal manic now._

_**You think I'm scary? Well I feel much better now. I was worried I was just obnoxious.**_

_That too…_

_**AHEM…anyways. Didn't I tell you? I've…come into some new powers as of late.**_

_You stole them didn't you…jeez now you've gone klepto? God have mercy on our souls…_

_**Are you taunting me!**_

_I'm merely pressing your buttons, keeping you in line, pissing you off…Again I ask, why are you in my head? It's crammed enough as it is THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

_**Don't I know it. It's quite the place.**_

_YOU'VE BEEN READING MY MIND! That's just as bad as reading a diary! I HATE YOU!_

_**Not according to your mind, you still love me. But I already knew that.  
**_

…

_Are you going to tell me or not?_

_**I told you, you are interrupting my meditation. When I meditate I can hear you easily. Of course I can hear you whenever I want, but this way is so much easier. But while I'm here-**_

_No._

_**You don't even know what I am asking.**_

_No._

_**Aren't you curious?**_

_No. Curiosity killed the cat. _

_**Actually…I did.**_

_You killed Neko-chan! Oh you are evil!_

_**C'mon…not even a little bit?**_

_I already know what you want, and NO._

_**Fine…I guess I'll have to make you. Is Mina having a good time?**_

_Don't you dare!_

_**What, can't I ask about her? She is so pure and innocent…yet has that spark in her eyes. Reminds me of you in some ways. I'm sure she'll be just as beautiful as you are. If she lives long enough.**_

_Don't you threaten her! Bastard! _

_**You two look so precious right now…**_

_Oh bollocks…you can see us can't you._

_**Must you even ask?**_

_I know, I know…"one of my special talents" I saw the movie ok? Piss off._

_**Oh, now who's snippy?**_

_You bet I'm snippy! I'm more than that and if you don't leave me and my mind alone I will hurt you! Not kill you, HURT YOU. And if you even so much as touch Mina, I will keep you alive until the day I die, and THEN I will kill you. Got it? Are we clear?_

_**Crystal. But I have one more thing I want to say.**_

_And what, pray tell, does the great disappointment have to say NOW?_

_**My brothers say hello. They miss you. Wont you come to us?**_

_Damn it…your brothers…fuck. The silver haired wonders…_

_**Huh. Should you be using language around the little one?**_

_I'm not speaking it smartass…_

_**You are quite amusing when you're angry. I shall leave you…for now. But I thought I'd give you fair warning. I'm not waiting much longer. I'm not a patient man, and I've used up all patience on waiting for you to come around. **_

_You know you're not taking me alive._

_**Not a problem. Say hi to Cloud for me.**_

_Kiss my-_OW!

I jerked backwards and grabbed my head. I think it was safe to say Sephiroth had now left my building.

"Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!" I thrashed about on the bed, sinking my fingers into my skull.

"Mommy?" Mina rubber her eyes sleepily and propped herself up. "What's wrong?" she asked, frightened.

After several seconds of me not answering, she repeated her question. The pain in my head was still too intense to answer.

"CLOUD!" Mina screamed out into the main room, frantically looking for the blonde warrior.

"What is it?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Something's wrong with mommy…" she started to sniffle as tears sprung from her eyes.

He briskly walked to my room, set Mina down, and grabbed my wrists away from my head so I wouldn't dig my nails into my skin any further.

"Mina go wait outside the door." He commanded. He knew he wouldn't get any answers out of me with her listening.

She did as she was told and left us, closing the door behind.

"Is it better now?" He didn't even have to ask what was wrong, he knew who the cause of my current affliction was, and since I was gripping my head, he probably had a good idea what was hurting.

I winced as the words entered my brain as the sound made it worse. "It's getting there…you-know-who was in my head, which by the way, CREEPY! I think the pain was just from when he finally got out. Like a force expelling itself." I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain started to dissipate. "I'm sorry to have worried you, it was nothing. Mina just got freaked out. I'm ok. You can go back to sleep."

"Actually I haven't gone to sleep yet, and it was no problem. Since I'm already here I'll sleep in the chair over there tonight and make sure nothing happens while you two sleep. I think I was supposed to be on first watch anyways."

"Oh, ok. Um, thanks then." I watched him go over and recline in said chair. "Hey Mina sweetie!" I shouted, so she could hear through the door. "Come on back in!"

She peeked in through the door to make sure everything was fine, before pushing past it and jumping on the bed, snuggling in next to me, and falling fast asleep.

I stroked her head for a while, playing with the loose strands as I tried not to think at all. Which, mind you, is a lot harder than it sounds. I didn't want Sephiroth invading my head anytime soon. Actually, I would just be happy if he'd stop invading my face. But I figured that was a little too much to ask.

Mina and Cloud had already fallen asleep under the moonlight sneaking in from the cracks of the curtains strung above the window. He still plagued my thoughts, and even though I knew I shouldn't, I had to.

I glanced back over at Cloud to make sure he really was asleep. Satisfied, I relaxed back down to my previous position.

…

…

……

_You're gone right? No more playtime with Missy?_

…

_So you can't hear me? Right!_

_**My god woman would you shut up!**_

_I thought you left! I got the headache and everything! Which, thanks ever so much!_

_**Well I was…but I got bored. It's not all fun and games being an evil mastermind you know.**_

_Oh, see here I was thinking it was all about the taking over the world and the hookers._

_**Oh that hurts…you know I only want you.  
**_

_Save it. I knew I shouldn't start thinking again, it only causes trouble. LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA I AM INVISIBLE AND YOU CANNOT HEAR ME! LAAAAAAALAAAAALALALAAAAAAAA!_

_**That's not very convincing. **_

…

**_…_**

…

**…**

_**I love you.**_

…

…

…_I know._

* * *

Phew. That was longer than I thought it was gonna be. Seems to be happening a lot, no? I'm sure you guys don't mind though, I know I like long chapters. 

Now, you didn't think Mina was gonna be Missy and Seph's kid, did you? Hehehe…no, I am not THAT evil to my character, though she will beg to differ…as soon as I get someone to rescue her from a much later chapter. (I have two time periods of this running in my head at the same time.) Naw, Missy has a kid for mainly one reason which I'm sure some of you people have figured out. But do you guys want Missy and Seph to have a kid? Wow that would be messed up! It'd fit perfectly then! Lol. Who knows…anything goes here it seems, so you will just have to keep reading to find out. : )

I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue between Sephiroth and Missy when he's in her head. I know some people may think he's a bit out of character, (among a few other people in here…) but this is my story and whatever I say goes. Besides, it just comes out that way, probably because that's how I speak. Well, certain parts of it. Ok most of it actually. Yes I am crazy and strange, but this is me : ) You don't like it then bite me : ) (actually I take that back, please don't bite me, it hurts. And then I have to bite you back just because I have to have the last word. Oh you think I'm kidding I'm not, I bite my cat when she bites me, I did it today. I have the newest scar to prove it. Right next to the other one which is like, 5 years old and still hasn't gone away. I like it though.)

Ok, so go review please! I love reviews! It makes me happy! You can even say "you suck" and I'll be happy someone read it. But I would prefer it if you didn't say that, because I will cry. : ( I'm sensitive LOL. Review! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

GASP…I finally fixed this thing…it took me forever! I got the original chapter down in a few hours, but I didn't like the flow of it. It just felt to rushed or something. So I started adding in more stuff (and more characters…3 guesses who…hint: that's one guess per person!) and it ended up being at least twice as long and over 7000 words…oy. (I love the look on your face when I tell you that love…I told you 500 words is nothing!)

**Ok, so again, me no own FF7 etc…** What makes you think I do if I didn't before hm? I swear I've said that enough times that I practically chant it in my sleep…well I would if I actually did sleep. I swear it's more than a teen thing. I'm really tired of staring at ceilings trying to come up with story stuff for a couple of hours after midnight. I might as well do something productive ya? Anyways…go read the chapter : )

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-**

I woke up to the soft snoring of my blonde companion who was snuggled in the chair near the window.

I shifted myself to stretch out on my back so I could see everything. Mina still lay asleep by my left side, and by the sound of Cloud's snoring over in the right corner, I suspected he was too. The window was shut just how it should be, which gave me a small reassurance, even though it probably wouldn't have mattered. He could get in anywhere, so far as I knew.

I slipped out of bed and tiptoed over across the floor, grabbed my regular clothes, and sneaked in behind the bathroom door. I took off my robe and started to get dressed.

_He didn't come last night, even though he could have. He could have taken Mina._

I laced up my corset top.

_He could have…but he didn't. So, maybe that means something._

_**But if I took her last night there would have been no screaming. It doesn't count if they don't scream.**_

Startled by the intrusion on my thoughts, I fell backwards into the bathtub.

"Ooommff! What the hell!" I looked round me for something to grab onto to pull me up. I was flat on my back with my feet straight up in the air, and as strong as I was, it was too early to get myself out of this mess without some help from an inanimate object.

_Hey Seph, ever heard of the song, "Get over yourself"! Because that's the second thing that came to my mind!_

_**Huh…and what was the first?**_

_You DON'T want to know…but I will say it's a very painful and slow death…now get out of my head!_

_**But I like your head…**_

_UGH! Just sod off!_

Silence ensued. Feeling less scattered upstairs, I grabbed a hold of the railing and hoisted myself up onto my feet. I pulled up my skirt before yanking my boots up to my knees. Not daring to bend over and let that much blood rush to my head yet, I rested my foot on the counter top as I laced those too.

_So his 'brothers' are coming to town too huh? Why does he need them too…_

I finished with my left shoe and started on the right.

_**Because they too play a role in the prophecy.**_

I rolled my eyes.

_Ah…the prophecy…of course. It's all about the stupid prophecy! _

I thumped my foot down to the floor and slid on my leather jacket.

_I'm telling you, I am not going to be a part of this 'prophecy' voodoo crap._

_**I don't really think you have a choice. Even if I don't bring you back with me, it can still come about. Though it probably wouldn't be a good idea.**_

_Oh, and why's that?_

_**You'll see. Oh, and since you're getting dressed to go outside, I'd dress warmer if I were you. It's cold.**_

I didn't answer him. I figured if I ignored him he'd go away. I know stupid right? Well it seemed to have worked for now.

I turned off the bathroom light before exiting, so that it wouldn't wake anyone. I strode over to the closet and pulled out a red, fuzzy scarf and wrapped it around my neck. The only piece left was my leather gloves. I really only wore them for fist fighting. I didn't even prefer to wear them when sword fighting because I liked to feel the handle between my fingers. But today, these gloves would be for keeping me warm.

So I pulled them on as I made my way over to the balcony. Cloud still appeared to be asleep next to it. I swung the glass doors open and stepped onto the railing. I didn't see his eye open ever so slightly.

Instead off taking all those stairs down, I decided to jump. So I did, and landed on the pavement gracefully.

I walked through the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. I didn't have somewhere in particular I wanted to go; I just needed the air and space. That and I didn't seem to have control over my feet these days. They just go where they please.

I stopped at a window where jewelry was displayed. There were several fancy items, all very expensive, but the one I liked was a simple crystal heart on a silver chain, with a pink rose painted inside. I didn't have many memories of my mother, but of the few that I clung to, this reminded me of her. It was simple yet elegant, like something she might have worn. I wanted it so badly, but I knew I shouldn't. Besides, I didn't have any money on me.

I let out a sigh at my disappointment, and then continued on walking. If I stared at it much longer, it would be harder to leave.

I was walking down a street when I turned a corner and saw Sephiroth leaning against a building wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Immediately I threw my hands up in the air in annoyance and turned on my heel, walking in the direction I just came.

"Out for a morning walk?" His voices chased after me as well as his footsteps.

"I am invisible and you cannot see me!" I shouted as I stuck my fingers in my ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

In a matter of seconds his long legs had made enough strides to catch up to me.

"I see you followed my advice." He continued to follow, standing besides me.

"Go away!" I whined. "I am not coming with you! Do you know the meaning of no?"

"Not really. I usually get what I want. You're a bit more of a challenge though."

I shot him a nasty look.

"I didn't mean it like that." He laughed. "But I can if you want." He slid his arm around my waist as I turned a corner.

"Hey!" I pulled him off. "Keep your hands to yourself cowboy!"

"Come on…" he coaxed as he tugged on the front of my shirt. "Just come back with me…"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm washing my hair tonight." I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my nose.

"What are you staying here for? To save these pathetic mortals?" He held a look of disgust as he said that word. "Are they really worth suffering the pain that you do, just to save them when they don't even offer a 'thank you'?" He now had a hold of my hips and swayed us back and forth. "Or are you here for something else? Is it Cloud? Are you still standing here on the other side of the line for him? He doesn't know you…not like me." Sephiroth slipped one hand slowly up the back of my shirt while the other pressed me against him.

"W-what! What are you implying?"

"He's your friend…are you staying here because of that?"

"Right. H-he's a boy. W-who's a friend." My breathing became erratic as his hand started to slide up under my bra strap.

"Does he know what you like? What drives you insane, or where you're weak? I do, I know where to touch you…I know everything about you. I can offer you everything." He slid his hand up further. "So tell me again, what are you staying for?"

I just stood there staring at him with my mouth open as I tried to keep my senses afloat in the midst of my emotions. I let him ramble on some more before replying.

"What could possibly be worth it? You know what I can do for you…what I can do to you. So why don't you want to come with me?"

"I…I-I'm staying for…for Mina."

He took his hand that previously held me against him and walked his fingers up my leg, stopping at my skirt.

"She can come with, if you wish."

My heart raced faster as his fingers started to climb up under the leather.

"No, I won't let her become tainted. She deserves to stay innocent and pure." I grabbed onto his wrist and tried to push in down. "Lemme go."

He said nothing, just continued to push up against my hand, causing pressure on my own wrist. Finally, when the pressure became too great, I had to let go, which allowed his hand to go up further than either one of us expected.

I jerked my head back against the wall with a gasp in surprise. I noticed he'd stopped wearing gloves lately, and I think I knew why.

"Stop it! God, not it the streets in front of people!"

"What? Maybe they'll learn something." He chuckled.

_He would too…_

After several minutes of just glaring back at him, I realized I wasn't even trying to fight him off. Instantaneously I pounded my fists against his chest.

"Hey! Get off!" Realizing my attempts were in vain, as they usually are, I shoved the ball of my hand up into his chin.

I heard a grunt that sounded a lot like "dammit!" and found myself free. Taking the opportunity, I raced down the street, pushing past people.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him dashing after me. I cursed to myself as I pressed on. I knew he could catch up to me easily.

I rounded another corner into a back street, where at the end was a chain link fence blocking access to the other side. Not having time to back out, I ran for it full speed and started to climb up. I had made it halfway over and was dangling down with just my legs on the side I was escaping from when a forceful tug on my jacket sent me flying back, pulling it off and ripping the cut wire at the top through my skin.

I landed on my back with a thud and stared down in awe as the scratches healed yet again.

"Ah, I see you're progressing nicely. I thought it would take longer for you to heal that fast." Sephiroth stalked over and stood over me, pressing his foot on my torso to keep me in place.

"And I see you know!" I tried everything I could to get him off me.

"But of course I knew," he replied. He leaned forwards on his right leg, putting more pressure on me.

"Breathing becoming an issue!" I flailed my legs about tying to kick him.

"Breathing is overrated."

I stopped struggling and laid there.

"That's a good girl." He lifted his foot off. "Now, we're going home."

I saw three shadows lingering in the corner where there was nothing before. As they stepped into the light, I could tell they were Sephiroth's 'brothers'. I had never actually met them face to face, but the resemblance was undeniable.

The first to step forwards, and who I assumed was also the youngest, had pale emerald eyes just like Sephiroth, and the pupils were slit like a cat's eye. And like his brothers he grew beautiful silver locks. His grew to about the top of his shoulders and was parted so far over that most of the right side of his face was concealed from view. He didn't have the same facial structure as Sephiroth. Instead of being long and thin with high cheekbones, he was slightly more rounded around the cheeks, probably because of his age, which could barely pass for 20.

"Kadaj, I see you three came just in time." The ex-general greeted the newest member to step into the sunlight.

The man called Kadaj sauntered forwards to stand just behind Sephiroth as they both stared at me, lying on the floor, catching my breath. The shorter haired man reached for his souba, and rested his hand on the hilt.

"I can see why you adore her…" Kadaj cocked his head to the side and eyed me up and down. "The full package."

"That better not mean what it sounds like!" I spat in between breaths.

"Feisty too, I like her. She'll make a nice addition to the family."

"Remember who she belongs to, brother." Another man stepped forwards, seemingly older though not by much. His silver mane was long, falling to about mid back, with flat bangs falling in his face, though not as much as his brother. He too carried the trademark eyes, and his face was shaped more like the eldest of the four. I recognized the gun he slung to his side as one of the Velvet Nightmares. I had seen others called by that name, but they're rare.

"Yazoo is right, she is my queen. I don't want you messing with her."

"You hog all the fun…"

"I'm standing RIGHT HERE!"

"Can't I have just a little fun?"

"Well actually I'm laying here-"

"No!"

"Come to think of it…" I bent forwards to get up but in a split second Sephiroth's foot landed back on top of me.

"You're no fun…"

"Excuse me but she's my girlfriend!" He never even looked over at me as they continued on with their own conversation.

"Hearing every word you're saying!" I lunged forwards, or as much as one can when you're pinned to the floor by Sephiroth's foot, reaching out to claw their eyes out. Needless to say, I didn't get very far.

Seph finally turned his head to look back down at me. "Sorry."

"Can we get going already? I'm hungry." The last of the silver haired men shuffled forth. Again, his eyes matched his brother's as did his hair color. Though his was cut short, held no part, and appeared to have sideburns. His Dual Hound was attached to his left hand, which I hoped I wouldn't have to feel go through me anytime soon.

"Loz is right, we should go. Besides, he'll cry if we don't." Yazoo taunted his brother with a flick of his hair.

_Oh someone shoot me now…this is embarrassing…being captured by Seph is one thing, but to have the help of some girly men, one of which cries, is doing nothing for my reputation._

"I'm not crying!" Loz snarled back. He took a moment to glance down at me like his brothers had, and I swear he had the same evil smile that Sephiroth did.

_Ok that's creepy…_

"Fine, we can go now." My 'favorite' warrior lifted his foot off once more and extended a hand to help me up.

"Oh look who's being all chivalrous now…" I snorted at my sardonic statement.

As his hand gripped onto mine and started to pull me up, I pulled as hard as I could and sent him falling forwards on his face, and pushed myself up and into a running pace. But apparently I hadn't pulled hard enough; because he got right back up and it took about a second for him to seize me by my waist and drag me backwards to where the other three look-alikes were chanting to open a portal.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I screamed in such a high pitch I probably couldn't be understood.

I kicked and flailed my arms and legs about as he continued to drag me backwards and off the ground by about a foot. I could kick him in the shins for hours and he wouldn't even wince.

I was actually scared. I knew he could overpower me and take me back with him, but the reality of the situation that was happening right now had finally sunk in and fear rested in my heart.

"Calm down will you." Sephiroth laughed as he tossed me near my original spot. He squatted down to look me in the eye and ran a finger up my arm. "Now where did you think you were going?"

"Anywhere but here!" I spat in his face. Note to self, bad idea.

He wiped it off and gripped my arms against the pavement as he bared his teeth. "I can help you if you only let me." His snarled words didn't sound very reassuring.

"You want to help me?" I suddenly lost all of my tense expression and focused on more of a pleading look. "Then do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Please…kill me." I choked on my words as the flow of tears came. "Because I would rather die than live the way you want to force me."

I had angered him worse. He let out a loud growl as he picked me up by the back of my head and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"You ungrateful little bitch." His fingernails clawed down the skin on my arms and I let out a silent scream. "I offer you everything but still you're not satisfied!" He clenched his hand around my neck, pressing into the veins, and lifted me several feet off the air. "Are you happy now?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and my head pounded from the pressure. "Can't…breathe…!" I could barely squeak the words. I noticed that the chanting had stopped as the three brothers stared agape.

"Se…" My hand finally slid down as I began to weaken.

I saw something change in his eyes. It was like they softened, the way they used to look. He dropped me instantly.

"Bloody hell Seph…" I coughed. I rubbed my throat with one hand while the other kept me up off the ground.

He dropped to his knees besides me with wide eyes before holding me in a tight embrace. He shook as if he was crying, but shed no tears.

"You know not to make me angry…" His fingers ran themselves through my hair and cradled the back of my head.

It felt like old times, when he would just hold me. And for a moment, I allowed myself to believe it was.

"It's okay…I'm fine…" My lips trembled as I moved them to kiss his cheek. It took several seconds just to get that far, and once I had they wouldn't draw themselves back. So I let them rest there on his pale skin as I squeezed my eyes shut to block a fresh batch of tears.

He twisted his fingers around my hair underneath and I could feel his jaw tense, as did the rest of him. He pulled back to look at me and his eyes had reverted back to the icy glaze they usually held.

"Come." He commanded coldly.

"No!" I pushed myself back, but didn't run. I wanted him to change back. "You can't tell me how to live my life! I have to choose! I don't want to have so much power that I could decimate a whole planet! I want to live and love and be who I want to be and do things at a pleasurable pace! You can't make me do this!"

"BUT I NEED YOU!"

I gasped as he reached forwards to grip me again, my arms still tender from moments earlier.

"But I need something else. I need you to give me the kind of love that's pure, and selfless. Not a relationship rooted in evil and darkness. You can't give me that."

He didn't even try to answer. He just pulled me up by my arm and once again dragged me over near the trio of silver haired warriors.

"CONTINUE!" He screamed.

Once again they resumed chanting, and I resumed my struggling. I thought my arm was going to be ripped from its socket; we both pulled it opposite directions so hard.

The chanting stopped as a blue crack appeared and slowly grew. I was whimpering and screaming against my captor, who soon had Kadaj grab my other arm.

"NO!"

"Oh, but yes. I told you I was growing tired of chasing you."

_I have to get out of here! But there's no way I can fight all four of them, and I can't even escape two of them right now! I need something…anything! Wait, my jacket!_

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" Kadaj whined.

"My jacket! I can't leave without it!"

"I'll buy you a new one, the portal's almost ready." Seph gripped my arm tighter.

"But I love THAT jacket! Look I realize I'm not getting out of this so can I please just go grab it uber fast!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but nodded, and Kadaj let go. He walked over with me to pick it up, refusing to let me go.

"Are you ready now!"

"Yeah, I just wanna say one more thing before we go."

"Hm, what's that?"

"You sad, pathetic wanker!" I swung my hand and sent him flying back, landing amongst his companions. Then I swung my hand again in his direction, shooting out several arcs of white energy at him where they exploded, creating clouds of energy casing his figure and the figures nearby. "I told you I'm stubborn!"

Before the clouds could dissolve, I shot back out and away from that alley. I stumbled through the streets, feeling lightheaded from the spells I had just cast.

I leaned against the nearest wall for a second and gripped my arm as I caught my breath. The scratches hadn't healed yet, and I didn't really expect them too. They were annoying and painful, but didn't bleed, so I figured whatever had healed me before didn't notice it.

Reluctantly, I started to run past people again and slipped on my coat to cover the mars on my skin. I was more than relieved to be out of that alley, but it didn't take long before I was pulled from the side back into another one.

I lifted my arms above my head with my eyes shut tight as I hit a new wall. After a few seconds, and realizing nothing was happening, I opened my eyes and lowered my hands immediately.

"Cloud! You scared the hell out of me!" I gasped. "I thought you were asleep still!"

"I could say the same about you. Shouldn't you be back watching over Mina?"

"Well you know me, I like to take walks-and how did you know where I was!"

"I pretended to be asleep and followed you." He replied slyly.

"Oh that's just what I need, another stalker!"

"Come on," he said while he tugged on my arm. "Before Sephiroth comes."

"How'd you know I was running from him?"

"Who else would you run from?"

"Right now I'm thinking you…that's just scary." I joked.

He dragged me over under the balcony of my room, which was surprisingly close to where we were before.

"Normally I'd say ladies first, but I'll help you up once I get there." Before I could even respond with a nod, he sprung up into the air, grabbed onto the railing, and swung over onto balcony floor. "Your turn!" he shouted.

I squatted down and shot myself back up and grabbed onto the bottom of the rail. I kicked myself off from underneath the floor of the balcony and flipped myself over to where Cloud had been standing. He grabbed onto my waist so I wouldn't fall back and helped me regain balance.

When we were both inside, we allowed ourselves to heave a sigh of relief. I noticed that Mina wasn't in bed.

"Where is Mina?"

"She woke up and went out to play with Tifa. She's safe."

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, before I forget." Cloud dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet pouch and poured out its contents. "I saw you looking at this." He tossed over the necklace which I had fallen in love with.

I caught it and stared at its beauty as it twinkled in the light. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can, it's just a small gift from a friend. You wanted it, you didn't buy it, so I did."

"I can't accept this." I repeated as I stood up. "I'm sorry, it's lovely and I appreciate the gesture but, I can't." I walked over and slid in back into his palm.

"C'mon, it's just a gift it's not like it means anything." He shoved it back into my hand.

"I CAN'T accept this." I replied again, more firmly. "You may think it means nothing, but the truth is it does. Whether you want it to or not, it does." I pressed the pendant against his chest and started to walk away.

"What do you think it means then?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Look, I just don't like to accept things from men. I don't like to owe them anything. Are we done?"

"No, we're not done!" He stalked over and grabbed me by the arm and turned me to face him. I hid a grimace of pain as the leather sleeve rubbed against the scratches that remained hidden. "I don't expect anything in return. I just thought you deserved to be treated nice every now and then. Excuse me if I was wrong!"

I sighed, fearing the answer to the question I was about to ask next. "Do you have feelings for me? Is that why you bought it?" I asked him point-blank.

He stood there for a minute, blinked, stared at me, blinked again, and finally opened his mouth. "Does it matter?"

"I need to know."

I wasn't used to men doing things for me "just because". It always meant something.

He didn't say anything, just reached around my neck and clasped the necklace on. It felt weird for him to be that close to me, and I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed when it was over.

"Just take it."

I stood there, unmoving, as he walked past me and almost out the door.

_What…just happened? _

Without thinking I grabbed his arm in response. "Please answer me."

After a few moments of more silence, he finally spoke. "Yeah, but I haven't decided whether they're just friendly or not. You happy now?"

It was obvious he was annoyed I forced such an answer from him, as he was unsure himself. I didn't think I cared what the answer was now, but I had to know.

"_You happy now?"_

I had been asked that twice so far today, but when I heard it from Cloud I could only hear Sephiroth's voice and felt his hand gripping my neck.

I immediately let him go and let him continue walking out to the main room.

I couldn't even think I was still shocked. I didn't have an answer and I didn't know what to do next. I looked down at the pendant that hung over my scarf. I sighed again as I tucked it under the fuzzy accessory and pressed it against my chest. I composed myself as best I could before heading out to the others.

Mina ran out to greet me and I scooped her up. I looked around casually as I tried to see what Cloud was doing. At first he wouldn't glance up even near me, but after a while I noticed that he couldn't look away. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I decided to talk to the group.

"Mina, why don't you go take a bath ok? Mommy needs to have a grown up talk with everyone."

"But I wanna hear!"

"Go on, there's bubble bath stuff under the sink." I shoved her off in the direction of my room and closed the door.

"That's gonna be one clean kid if you send her off every time we have to talk." Skye joked. "What is it?"

"Seph has an all access free pass to my head now."

"Well isn't that spiffy?"

"And we have new players."

The atmosphere of the room became dark and tense.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They're here. He's started introducing me to his family…"

"Ya know I swear I killed them too…" Cloud said.

"I know Seph talks big about bringing me back with him, but I think he's really gonna do it soon." I neglected to tell them that he almost did. I plopped down on the couch. "Anyone got any ideas? Anything?"

"Well it seems like he doesn't like to actually physically manifest himself around you when someone else is with you. At least he hasn't so far." Cloud was the first to speak.

"But the only one who's kept watch over her yet is you, Cloud." Skye added. "Maybe he just doesn't want to appear around you. I mean, you did more or less 'kill' him before."

"Perhaps," Red mused aloud. "Perhaps he is, but it might be wise if we all stuck together just in case."

"How are we going to do that though?" I asked. "I mean, we can't all stay together all the time. And with Mina, I don't want her getting caught up in this."

We sat in silence, contemplating our options.

"Whether or not we all can stick together all the time, I think I should continue to keep watch over you Missy. I don't mind sleeping in the chair in the corner and it's not like I have anything to do during the day." Cloud walked over near me to look me in the eye. "Okay?"

I nodded as I saw him look down to see if I still wore the necklace. Unknowingly I moved my hand to touch it under my scarf. I thought I saw him smile slightly, as if pleased I hadn't taken if off.

"I'm gonna go check on Mina." I announced suddenly. I got up and went to my room and knocked on the bathroom door. "How ya doing in there sweetie?"

"Okay."

I opened the door and squatted down besides the tub. "Want anything?"

She shook her head. "What were you guys talking about?"

"I told you, grown up things. You wouldn't be interested anyways honey."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Now let's get you out before you get all pruney." I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. "Now, let's go get you dressed hm? Then we'll see about getting you some breakfast. How do pancakes sound?" I smiled at her as I saw her light up with pure delight.

She nodded and we heard another knock on the door. Assuming it was Cloud, I told him to come in. I didn't look up since I was too busy helping her put on her pastel blue dress that was adorned with lace. That is, I didn't look up, until I caught sight of those black leather pants. I shoved Mina out of the way and behind me just in time. As soon as I stood up to my full height my jaw met with Sephiroth's fist, sending me falling back into the tub for the second time that day.

Mina hid back in the corner behind the toilet, too afraid to scream.

"You know," the silver haired man said. "I have to admit I'm a little annoyed that you keep getting away from me just when things start to heat up."

I tried to push myself up and out of the tub but he pushed my down under the water by my head. I thrashed about, trying to get my head above the surface so I could breathe.

"But you just have to make things complicated!" He sat on the edge, keeping me underwater. "It's your fault you know."

I could barely hear a word he said, but I could definitely hear Mina finally scream.

Sephiroth pulled me back up by my scarf and pulled on it, choking me, lifting me about an inch off the floor of the tub.

I could hear poundings on the door, as well as my friends shouting my name. But the door was locked, and it would take a while to force it open.

_I refuse to give up like this! I know I told him to kill me but if I'm going out I'm going out with a bang!_

I used the last of my energy to kick him in the side of his head, forcing him to lose his grip and drop my back down.

I spat up the water from my lungs as I quickly tore off the scarf. My heart pounded in my head as I gasped for air.

Sephiroth growled loudly as Mina screamed again.

"Shut up!" His first two fingers brushed her temple and she slumped over unconscious. "Sleep…"

"Mina!"

He lunged towards me and immersed me back in the water. Not wanting to lose any time, I fumbled for my dirk that rested inside my boot, and plunged it into his neck.

A cry of pain came from the ex-general. I pulled the blade back out just as the door finally burst open.

Sephiroth glared at me with great hatred before turning his lips up into a smile. Cloud had rushed forwards to deal with him, but flew forwards as he ran through where the silver haired man used to be.

"That's really annoying." Cloud said as he picked himself up.

I climbed out of the bathtub, coughing the whole time. I was trying to nod in agreement, but I continued to cough up more and more water until I started to cough up blood.

The moment had finally passed, and I looked up to see several pairs of widened eyes focusing on me.

"What?" I asked obliviously.

"You don't just cough up blood for no reason." Cloud replied.

"It's fine it's not the first time."

"Oh, and there have been other times!"

"It's no big deal, just a little blood. Not like I'm dying…"

"It is a big deal!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I remembered Mina. "Oh my god Mina!" I rushed over to her and picked her up. She was in too deep a state of sleep to wake up. "Mina? Mina? Sweetie say something, please!" I shoved past everyone and made my way over to the bed and laid her down. "C'mon, say something!" I lifted her eyelids up too see they had dilated in shock, and she looked like she was staring into nothingness. I started to cry as I shook her, pleading her to do something. Move, blink, moan, anything, just to let me know she was ok. A normal sleep spell wouldn't be so bad, but at the level of power Sephiroth controlled it would have nasty effects on anyone, especially a seven year old girl. There have been cases of people never waking up when hit by a sleep spell as strong as his.

"Missy-"

"Don't." I held up my hand to stop Cloud.

Everyone stood there for a good half hour, just staring at me holding onto the child for dear life. It took that long for words to rise to my throat.

"I'm going upstairs, and if anyone so much as follows me up the first step, you will regret it." I spoke in a monotone voice and slowly walked out of the room and upstairs to the training room. As I had asked, no one followed, and I was left to vent out my anger.

I attacked the punching back for hours, ripping off my jacket as my body temperature rose. Soon I had to take off my boots as well to cool off from all the sweat that dripped down during my rage. I only stopped to take those two items off.

Four hours passed, and I still beat out my anger on the hanging bag. My hands and feet soon became bruised at my carelessness, and my lip started to bleed after I fell down a few times.

I was about to unsheathe my dirk again to scratch at something, anything, as my anger continued to boil, but physical strength failed me and my energy had depleted to nothing. I fell on my hands and knees, gasping for breath.

* * *

I had been lying on the hard floor, unmoving but still conscious, until the moonlight shone through. I was afraid to get up and check on Mina. I was afraid that she would still be under that spell, and if she wasn't, I was afraid what she might say or think. She would be confused, and ask questions.

I stared up at nothing, my eyes glazed with tears, but unable to let them fall. I sang the song I vocalized to her the night before.

I choked my way through the words as my body shook. I finally stopped, unable to continue, when I heard a soft creak in the floorboards near the stairs. The creaking continued for a moment as the person walked over and bent down to pick me up.

"Leave me…"

"You should rest, this isn't doing any good." Cloud lifted up my limp body in his arms and stood up.

"Just leave me!" I sniffled. I started to squirm in an attempt to pound on him.

"Stop acting like a child! I know what you must be feeling, not knowing if she'll wake up but you need some sleep." He shifted me over his shoulder to restrain my movements.

I continued to sniffle and complain all the way down the stairs and into my room, where I was finally released onto my bed.

Cloud let out a sigh of exasperation as he saw my arms. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything…"

"Then what am I looking at?"

"Gift from my 'lover'."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" I spat through clenched teeth. "You didn't do it."

"No, I didn't" He tossed my boots by my bed. Apparently he picked those up too. "But I am sorry."

"Would you just leave…I have no patience for people right now."

Cloud didn't answer, just sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you deaf! Just leave!"

The blonde warrior just stared.

"JUST LEAVE!"

Nothing.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!" I pounced at him and started to beat on his chest. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! LEAVE!"

He let me pound on him until I lost my energy again and cried. He still said nothing, just wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Why didn't he cast that spell on me? He could have just taken me then! But he did it on Mina…"

Cloud squeezed me tighter. "It's okay…just let it out."

"He almost did it twice today…he could have…but some part of him is holding back."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. His head was nestled in the crook of my neck.

"I thought I saw him change earlier…and he acted like he used to. It was only for a minute, but I know it happened."

"He almost took you earlier? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Does it matter?"

He nodded. "Just like it mattered to you when I said the exact same thing, remember?"

I did remember, and instantly pulled back. It felt strange to touch him, knowing he was still figuring it out. "How goes the verdict?" I refused to look at him when I asked.

"I'll let you know."

"Right. Just checking."

"How do you feel? You look like hell after being up there for so long."

"Yeah well I feel like hell."

"Here…I'll grab some ice for those bruises…AGAIN."

I sat and sulked as he went for the items. "I'm not a child! I can take of myself! I don't need you to kiss my boo-boos!"

He came back in trying to hide a huge grin. It wasn't working.

"What's so funny!" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"No, there's definitely something!"

"It's nothing!" he reassured me. "Settle down will you…"

"Yeah well I have reason to be pissed off!" I started to feel the urge to cry again as I remembered the events of today. "I just wanna be alone for awhile."

"Not bloody likely. I'm not leaving you alone for two seconds! You keep getting the crap kicked out of you."

"Hey!"

All thoughts that rose to my tongue would have to wait as Cloud pressed ice on my lip and head where I was bruised. I sat and sulked some more, feeling a mixture of deep depression and utter annoyance.

"I can't feel my lip…"

"Sorry." He removed the ice and I immediately turned away and sunk down under the covers.

"Not ever for one second?" I pleaded.

"Not even for a millisecond…" He leaned over and across me to stare me down.

"What if I need to shower! I'm not doing that in front of you!"

"Uh…I didn't think of that…well…I promise not to look if it helps any."

"Loads…" I rolled my eyes for sarcastic effect.

"Give me some credit…not all men are perverts."

"That might take some work to convince me. Well…maybe a eunuch isn't…I haven't met one. You're not a eunuch are you?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT A BLOODY EUNUCH!" His face flushed a deep shade of red. "What the hell makes you even question me!"

"I told you what I think! Scratch enough surface and men are all the same! With the possible exception of eunuchs. It's a compliment really."

"Like hell it is! And I'm not perverted…"

"Meh…you haven't shown symptoms…yet…"

"Symptoms! You make it sound like a disease."

I shifted over to glare at him. "What else would you like to call it then?" I gave him 'the look'.

"Backing up now…"

I slumped back down and buried my face under the covers to hide the tears I knew would come.

"I won't let him take you, you know that right?" Cloud's hand rested on the covers where my arm lay.

"Maybe it would be better to just give it in…"

"Don't say that! I promised you okay? I'll show you that not all men are perverted, and that not all are bad. I'll prove it to you."

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"…I don't think you are. Just so you know."

"Well that's a relief."

I giggled through the sheets.

"Ah, so she does laugh! I thought it was just a rare sighting." He lightly tickled my side.

"Hey!' I shrieked. "That tickles! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh you ARE, are you?"

"Don't you dare!"

He reached with both hands and tickled me mercilessly.

"See? Just laugh and you'll feel better. Even if only for a moment."

I became exhausted again from thrashing about screaming as I was tickled. Sleep descended upon me, and soon I was unconscious, with a guardian angel watching over me, and a fallen one watching him.

* * *

Ok, so I really have no excuse for the eunuch thing there. I don't know I just pretend I'm Missy (which isn't that hard some days…as my theme song lately has been "Me vs. The World" by Halo Friendlies) and so…yeah. Just to clear anything up, no I personally don't think all men are evil and perverted…well…I don't think all are evil ok? And being perverted isn't always so bad. It just depends…(besides…I think every person I know is in their own way…man get us all together and it is scaaaaareeeey) so I mean no offence to any of the men out there. I don't hate you guys! I am actually quite fond of you all : ) Though I do believe Missy is right to a certain extent LOL. Again, no offence. : )

And may I just say that woman goes through more emotions than I do...she's can change like a light switch. (But that's how I wrote her, so it's all good) Let's see…there was something I was going to say. Hm…well, I guess I'll just say that things are about to get interesting. (Well I hope they were interesting before…) And I apologize if this chapter is still out there or something, because I am so out of it right now. Now that I have finally gotten all this fixed to a point where I am mostly satisfied with it, I am going to hibernate…lol. I have so much crap to do before Halloween it is not even funny. Cry…sniffle…sob. Oh, and I wanted to mention that I really don't know why Missy uses English-English words/insults sometimes. I'm not even English-English. I'm American…but I think to myself in an English accent! Does that count? No? Do the voices tell me to set things on fire? No…of course not don't be silly. They tell me to crush things duh. (lol…I told you I'm outta it) I guess I just like English insults…so much more fun to say. Anyways, go review my lovely readers! Oh, and I'm sorry but I ate all the cake, so you'll have to settle for brownies out of the freezer : ) Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Eh…I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I guess you could say I had writers block. And the last time I had that I couldn't write for two years. Luckily, that's not the case this time. I've just been busy with a bunch of crap that some people like to call homework. So I promised myself I couldn't write until I finished my one project that I had to do and I finally did it. I just can't look at the mayo clinic site anymore to look up diseases…and on a side note I now hate the ABCs.

**I do not own FF7 yadda yadda so on and so forth you fill in the bloody blank.**

Anyways, I wanted to mention here that I totally give my good buddy and fellow writer and rockin' review Skavnema credit and kudos for helping me out on getting me motivated to write because I was just sitting staring at my laptop screen, eye twitching, and at a total loss for ideas. And I doubt I could have written this if I hadn't talked to you so much! I just wanna write future chapters…mainly because I keep having really weird dreams…you know you're obsessed when you dream your character meets Gackt. Yes I am a rabid drooling glomping fangirl ignore me alright?

I also want to thank another very good friend of mine for really inspiring me to write this next chapter. I guess I felt like I couldn't do it and I didn't want to screw it up, but you made something in my mind go click recently and I figured out how to do what I wanted to with this chapter. Or at least part of it. So thank you! You know who you are. : )

So again, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. December probably will be the same I just have a lot of stuff going on and I have work to do if I'm gonna go back to school at the end of January. Ehhh…do I hafta::whimpers:: It's a scary place lol. Especially for people like me who are schitzo…and who randomly skip about singing peppy songs. I'm telling ya, ADD man.

Go read the chapter please! And thanks if you read all my rambling, I know I don't shut up. Gomen.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-**

Bitter air descended upon me and aroused me from my slumber. My body ached from the position I fell asleep in, and my muscles seemed to scream at me for torturing them the day before.

I rubbed my eyes wearily and rolled over. My eyelids were too heavy to lift themselves, so I continued to lay there half asleep. Since my sight was temporarily unavailable, I listened to the sounds of the morning. The noises below that occupied the streets could be heard, almost muted, but still enough to relieve the cold silence. I also detected steady, sharp breathing from a few feet away. It came from a man, and my brows automatically furrowed in wonder.

_Who is in my bedroom at this time of the morning? What time is it anyways…?_

My eyelids fluttered open lazily, and a fuzzy image came into focus. An image consisting of a blonde man. A blonde man, in my room, shirtless, and lifting weights.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"What does it look like?" Cloud responded.

"Looks like you're working out."

"Good job!"

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. What are you doing in my room in the morning, working out? Or rather, why?" My tone was a little snippy. I didn't like waking up to people in my bedroom, and yet I usually did.

"Don't you remember? I stayed to watch you overnight and I got bored so I decided I might as well train." He set down the weights and stepped forwards.

"Don't you sleep…?" I muttered as I looked around, slightly embarrassed to see Cloud without a shirt, and even more embarrassed to feel what I was feeling.

"Where's Mina?" I suddenly demanded.

Cloud tried to open his mouth to speak but closed it again as he stared at the floor. His face held sorrow and empathy, and I knew that yesterday wasn't a nightmare, but reality. My little girl was asleep. Not just cat napping, but in a state of deep sleep.

"So it did happen…" I whispered. I stared down at my lap as I fidgeted with my fingers. "She's under a sleep spell…"

"I'm sorry…" His voice was hushed as though it hurt to say the words. "Tifa is watching over her right now. They um, they all agreed to take turns keeping an eye on her in case…you know."

"In case she wakes up?" I scoffed as my head shot up. "You and I both know that she won't. Not on her own anyways."

"Don't think like that."

"How can I not?! She is innocent! She didn't deserve to even have to see him again, much less see him attack me. He should have just taken me when he had his chance, he had no right to do that to her!"

"Of course he didn't. But do you really think that he feels that way? Do you really think that he believes he has no right? He'll do what he wants to get what he wants." Cloud sunk down in the chair and almost seemed to deflate.

I hung my head. "I don't know what to do."

"Fight."

"What?"

"You heard me. Fight. Don't let him make you give in."

"Easier said then done."

"Maybe. But it doesn't change anything."

"But how?" I fell backwards flat on my back and stared up. "It's not like I can kill him. It's more complicated than that. And it's hard enough fending him off each time he comes for a visit. And my thoughts are scattered…which makes it even harder."

"What thoughts?" This perked Cloud's interest and he sat up, leaning forwards over the edge of his seat.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

_Nothing I need to tell you…_

"C'mon it can't be nothing if you mentioned it."

"It's fine really."

_I don't want to tell you._

"C'mon!"

"Cloud!"

_I don't want to talk of him…or of her. Or of anyone else I've lost. _

"Missy!"

"Stop badgering me!"

_Because it hurts to remember. _

"Maybe you'll feel better!"

"Or maybe I won't!"

_And all the screams come flooding back to my memories like piercing howls through thick black._

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

_If I tell you, then it's all really real. And I don't want you to think I'm weak, even though I am. Even though I want to give in so badly just to end this strife and suffering and bloodshed. I'd even welcome death to receive freedom, though I know I can't have that sweet release._

"Is it about Sephiroth?"

I sighed and knew he wouldn't shut up until I complied. Why do all the men I know have to be so stubborn!

"It's more than that. Every time I try to search through the questions in my head about Sephiroth and ShinRa and my family I just get even more confused and it raises even more questions than it ever will answers and then I get like this brain glitch and it freezes and it takes minutes before my brain becomes unstuck and then it's mush for the rest of the day!" I breathed deeply to catch my breath after rambling on from one puff of air.

Cloud's face held a look of uncertainty as the information computed in his head. Several seconds later his muscles relaxed and he responded.

"Why don't you try talking to your mom again? You know, using that astral projection thing."

"I suppose…"

I screwed up my face in concentration and tried to remember that ethereal plane where I once spoke with my mother. But this time I saw no breezy white wisps. I just saw Mina's sleeping face. It started to drip with blood and pooled in her eyelids until it seemed to devour her.

I forced my eyes open, panting, with tears streaming down.

"I can't do it!" I whimpered.

"What did you see?" Cloud rushed over to comfort me, but I pushed him away and sprung up to pace the floor.

"Please leave me…I…I-I need to be alone…" I gasped through sobs between each word as I tugged at my strands of hair that fell over my shoulders.

"You know I can't leave you! What did you see?!"

My arm was yanked from behind and I was forced to come face to face with my blonde watcher.

"I-I saw Mina…I saw what Sephiroth could do to her…Oh god…" My legs buckled and I crashed to the floor. "I can't let that happen…"

"Shh…it won't happen. I don't know what you saw but it didn't happen and it won't."

Cloud held onto my arms tightly and tried to look me in the eye. I refused to look up though; I wanted him to leave me to my thoughts. It would allow me to plot if he would. But he wouldn't. He just confuses me by being around.

"Please…just let me be for a few minutes."

"I can't. What if he comes?"

I shook my head violently. "Please!"

"No."

"Cloud…"

"I'm sorry. But that's final."

I stared at the floor, thinking of how to get him out of my room. Even if it was for only a minute, it would be enough for me to clear my mind, or allow me to do something. I don't know, but I do know that something was forcing me to beg for solitude.

Seconds passed, and turned into minutes. My tears had finally stopped flowing and my emotional state had calmed itself.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah…I guess…just seeing Mina like that…I know it's because of me."

"It's not because of you! It's because of Sephiroth and don't forget that. He's the one at fault for the way things are not you."

"But if I don't do something…it will be my fault. How am I supposed to kill him?! Or at least get him to stop! He can't be killed and even if he can he just comes back."

Cloud appeared to be lost in thought for a number of seconds. He held that brooding look that I grew quite fond of, even if it had been rare. I know he used to be Mr. Broody-pants all the time, long before I met him, but I found it hard to believe that the Cloud I know and that Cloud from the past are one in the same.

As I thought on that, I remembered that he knew Sephiroth, but I didn't know how. I knew that my lover had killed a woman called Aerith. A woman who was very close to Cloud's heart. I expect that was the seed of his revenge. But I didn't know how they met.

"Cloud? Can I ask you something? Of your past?"

"Shoot."

"How did you meet Sephiroth? You know him almost as well as I do, you even claim to have killed him before. But how do you know him?"

Cloud laughed for a moment, before his face almost looked haunted.

"I used to look up to him. The Ex-General Sephiroth…my role model…"

"What changed?"

"Nibelheim."

My heart skipped a beat at that word. The bloody thorn in my bloody side, as I once heard.

"Nibelheim was where he found out about Jenova. Where he set the town on flames and watched it burn. All the while glad to rid the world of those people. He changed overnight. He was fine on the way up, but once we got there it all went downhill."

"You were there?!"

"Yeah…I suppose you know of Nibelheim." It was rhetorical. He knew the answer.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "It didn't occur to me."

I never really knew what had happened at that place. I had only been able to guess and wonder what could have set him off like that.

"He was reading books, downstairs in the mansion." Cloud seemed to have read my mind, or possibly my face.

"ShinRa's fault no doubt…doesn't that man have any decency?!"

"Rufus ShinRa isn't that bad." He leaned back against the mattress casually.

"He's got the ShinRa name! How can you say that!?"

"He's not a part of the company anymore. He took his Turks and left. He now acts on his own, no longer responsible for the company. There's rumor he was kicked out, I don't know."

I stared in disbelief at his words. All this time I carried such great hatred for anyone associated with ShinRa. And here was Cloud telling me the president of said company is no longer the head honcho and is converted to being one of the good guys?! Then who is? Who is running ShinRa? Who is trying to get a hold of me?

"Maybe Rufus can help. We could go to him and see if we can get any information on Sephiroth. Something we've overlooked maybe."

"I can't believe you're even suggesting that! What if he is still working for the company? How can I trust him to not turn me in or lock me up?!"

"I told you. He took his Turks and left! They felt sorry after what happened to the world when meteor came, and were trying to find redemption or something. They're trying to make things better. I thought the company had disappeared when that happened, but it looks like it hasn't. I don't know who's in charge, but it's not Rufus, or any of the Turks." Cloud let out a heavy sigh. "I really think it could do some good to go to them."

"No! I won't go there. I know I'm stubborn but I have a bad feeling about it." I looked off to the side, begging my thoughts to carry me somewhere else. "Look, I'm kinda hungry. Think you could get me something to eat? I'm tired of talking about this."

"Yeah. But you'll have to come with me. I'm still not leaving you alone."

I rolled my eyes with defeat and nodded. "Fine."

Suddenly we heard glass break in the living room, and someone screamed in surprise. Cloud rushed ahead first, pulling his shirt on as he passed through the door. I followed after him somewhat sluggishly. Before I could get to the door, however, it shut sharply, as if it was being pulled by a string.

"Hey!" I pounded on the door and pulled on the handle. Nothing. "What is this?!"

"Sorry to slam the door in such a pretty face." That voice slid through my ears and sounded throughout my brain.

"What are you doing here." I demanded coldly.

"I thought you'd be upset."

"UPSET?!" I sprung forwards and pounded on his chest. "UPSET?!?! SEPHIROTH YOU BLOODY ATTACKED MY LITTLE GIRL AND YOU THINK I'M UPSET?!! I'M FREAKIN' PISSED OFF!" Tears leaked out of my eyes once more and I continued my assault on my silver haired man.

He just stood there and took it, only looking slightly annoyed. Finally, he grabbed my wrists, gently, and stopped my beating.

"It wasn't something I had planned on doing. It just happened."

"And you think that makes it ok?! How could you?!" I struggled to be free of him and eventually slumped down to my knees, sobbing harder than before. "Undo it!! Undo it now!"

He remained silent as I halfheartedly continued to pull at my wrists.

"Please…" I whispered.

"I will. If you come with me."

I shot my glace back up. I stared at him for a while before quietly responding.

"Stop giving me the chance to run away." I clenched my teeth as I continued on in a hushed tone. "You may enjoy this game of cat and mouse but I'm tired of fighting you and getting people hurt and killed in the process. I know I can't kill you and I know I can't win this battle, but if you're going to take me just do it and get it over with! Take me already and stop holding back! Either take me back or kill me."

He bent down and held my face. "I couldn't kill you. Even if I wanted to. Even if I had to. I wouldn't be able to. I told you. You're like me."

"Stop saying that!" I threw my head to the side.

"Do you want to know how you're like me?"

"Oh by all means, please enlighten me!" I scoffed sarcastically.

He paused to gather his thoughts. "You don't have the Jenova cells. Even I'm unsure of what you have really." He chuckled and cradled the back of my head. "But whatever it is, it makes you like me. A higher being. You're an immortal just like me. That's why I said I can't kill you. You'd just come back to life. How do you think I'm still walking around today huh? We are a race that can live forever."

"You're prattling on rubbish!"

"I'm not and deep down you know it!"

"Everything dies in due time!"

"Not us. We will always be here."

"Surely the ever powerful 'we' must dissipate at some point. Die of old age perhaps?"

"You stop aging. Haven't you noticed? I look no different then when I was 25."

"There hasn't been enough time to notice a difference."

"I suspect you'll stop before then. You're powers are quickening and coming about faster because you're pureblood. I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped aging in the next year."

I continued to shake my head as if by doing so I would loosen this information that was latching onto my brain.

"So that's why you want me to be your queen."

"No. I want you because I love you. The fact that you are one of us is merely a bonus from fate."

"I don't really think you do love me…not anymore. You're in love with what I am." Just that thought angered me and saying it aloud release such great rage from my heart.

"That's not true. I love everything about you." His fingers slipped through my hair as he brought his face closer to mine. "I love the way your hair flows in the breeze, and how your eyes sparkle when you light up with happiness. How your nose scrunches when you're being childish and how your skin smells of strawberries and tastes sweet." His thin fingers grazed up my arm, barely kissing my skin ever so seductively. "How even in the harshest winter, every inch of you remains soft and delicate to the touch. I love your laugh and the way you tap your temple when you cast a spell. I love it how you watch sad romantic movies and stop it before it takes a turn for the worst, and how you can't remember the lyrics to Amazing Grace to save your life." Every word he spoke became softer and softer until he was speaking in a whisper. It grew so quiet in fact that by this time, he had moved his lips near mine. "There isn't a thing about you I don't love."

Slowly, he leaned in the remaining millimeters to kiss me deeply. It was loving and passionate, and how it used to be. It was the kind that made my world come to a halt and everything was freeze frame.

He breathed against me as he leaned back and reached deep into his worn leathered pocket inside his coat and pulled out a small, red, velvet box.

"Happy birthday."

"You remembered…"

"I never forgot."

I stared at it for several moments before gingerly lifting it from his palm.

"It's just your style. Elegant but simple. I couldn't pass it up."

I opened it up to see a shiny silver ring nestled in the velvet. It had a heart at the center, adorned by a Celtic looking pattern surrounding it along half of the band. It killed me inside, because I absolutely loved it.

"You can't buy my love…" I softly replied. After a momentary pause and a sudden burst of rage, I chucked the box at the wall and sent the ring departing from its case. "Stop playing me!"

"I'm not playing you."

"Yes you are! Don't patronize me!"

He leaned over and picked it off the floor and slid it on my finger.

"Come with me willingly and I will remedy the spell."

I let out a breathy sigh. "Why do you want me to come on my own will? You've had several chances to take me. You almost had me but you let me slip away. Why have you held back? Why do you want me to say I'll come?"

"Because it matters to me. It matters to me that you WANT to be my queen and want to be with me."

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed me gently again and it seemed to melt my heart away and nuke my brain. In that moment all I could feel was his thin pale lips on mine, and his silky mane of silver hair brushing my skin. His fingers traveled up my neck and the kiss became deeper and deeper until I thought I would become lost or absorbed in it.

He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

"You promise?" I breathed.

"On my honor." He whispered back. "Will you do it?"

I gulped back the tears that wanted to spring out. Part of me was screaming yes. _Yes! I will go with you! Just please undo that spell on Mina! Stop this war and madness…and stop hurting me. I want to be with you more than anything but I have had to restrain myself because I know what the temptation would do. But would it really be so bad? Is what he's planning really that evil? Do these people deserve to live?_

_But who am I to pass judgment on these poor souls. Surely it is not my job or his! A fish that merely nibbles on the bait because he is hungry can be ensnared by the hook and never go back. There is no catch and release system if I do this. If I go there is no turning back. If I go…it means…that I will kill every single entity on this planet and all the others we can travel to. It means I am condoning it. Even if I do hate those ShinRa SOLDIERS, do I truly have the right to end them? And end the rest of the human kind while I'm at it? Wouldn't that be a lonely life to have no one but us on the planets…unless…_

"What would I have to do…? What does the prophecy state?"

He stared into my eyes with his glowing green ones. "We will begin this world anew. And all of the others. We will purify them, and replace the tainted with pure beings."

"Pure?" I was just getting more confused. But then again, my sex drive was working overtime to ignore his advances. "Replace with what? There's only you and me…and you're wannabes."

"There…may…be more. It is uncertain at this time. But together, you and I, we can replace these planets with new beings. Immortal beings."

My eyes widened. "Y-You don't mean…"

He nodded with a slight smirk. "You and I can breed a superior race."

That was it. My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"B-B-B-B-BREED?!" I had trouble refraining myself from throwing up my guts. "You want us to breed?!! WHAT?!" I think I was in a state of shock. I didn't even notice that I had been pulled up to my feet again and had moved several feet over.

"You say that as if it disgusts you." He laughed.

"When you say it like that! My god, BREED? Are you insane? That is the last thing on my mind after what happened to Mina MR. MOM! And did you have to say breed?! That just sounds wrong!" I began pacing and pulling my hair roughly. The only words chanting through my brain were, "Holy shit."

I began to hyperventilate and choke on air as I continued racing through thoughts.

"Shh calm down it doesn't have to happen now." Seph came up from behind me and snuggly wrapped his arms around my ribs, squeezing me against his body. "You are the only one worthy…the only one I would ever want to recreate with." He licked up my neck and playfully bit my ear. As if my eyes weren't bulged enough, there they were, popping out more.

"Seph please! Listen to me don't-"

"No." He growled in my ear, though it wasn't commanding. "Sooner or later you will realize that I'm right. I'm just trying to save you from your mistake."

"What mistake?!"

He squeezed me tighter. "That would spoil my fun if I told you."

"How do you know that I'm going to make a mistake?"

"Because I have seen what is to come. And I will warn you, you have high prices to pay. Very high indeed."

"How do you know!"

"I know a lot of things." He sucked on the back of my neck slowly in between sentences. "Like how I know what's going on down at the ShinRa company. And how Cloud wants to take you to see Rufus. And how there is nothing he can do to stop me or help you. Do you really think that Rufus will be on your side? He was, after all, the president of ShinRa. And if the rumors are true that he was kicked out, what better way to find redemption than by bringing in their number one fugitive."

"Fugitive implies that I did something wrong I did no such thing!" I spat back. I was trying to ignore what he was doing, but it was becoming harder as one hand clawed its way up the front of my thigh.

"You killed innocent men."

"It was self defense."

"And what about Nibelheim?"

"What about it?! You destroyed it."

"Uh uh…after that. After it was rebuilt."

"What about it?" Something at my heart begged me not to probe this subject further, but my brain has never listened to me before.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was extremely satisfied. And smirking. He was giving me that proud smirk that annoyed me to no end.

He leaned in to speak in my ear. "Did you know that it was rebuilt twice?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I ever so slightly shook my head. "I've never been…how should I know?"

"Oh…but you have."

I furrowed my brow in bewilderment.

"What? No I haven't."

"Oh yes you have." He pulled back and turned me around to face him. "Don't you remember? You killed innocent men there too." He said that word, 'innocent', as if he was mocking me.

"If I did then it was self defense I assure you!" I was getting annoyed. I had never been there in my life.

"But it wasn't. Perhaps that's why you don't remember. It'll come back. In due time."

I stared at him as he slowly stepped backwards towards the window.

"When will I see you next?"

"Whenever you want to." He stood right by the railing. "Will you come?"

I paused. Would I?

"If I do…" I shakily inhaled a deep breath. "If I do, it would have to appear to be a kidnapping."

"Because of Cloud?"

"Because of my friends. I don't want them thinking I am a coward. Not after I'm gone."

"My dear you will never be gone. Merely lost." With a wink and a bow, he jumped up and over the railing and out of sight.

I rushed forwards to catch a glimpse of him just as the door burst open. He had gone, and the spell was broken, allowing access to my room once more.

"Are you alright?" Cloud scrambled to check and make sure I wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine; he just was trying to play me. Change my mind and stuff."

"And this play didn't involve…"

"No. No exchange of bodily fluids I promise." I felt drained after my talk with the great Sephiroth, and noticed myself unconsciously rubbing my neck.

"Oh. Good. Well…" Cloud looked very confused. "Why didn't he drag you out with him? He just left?"

"Yeah. He just stopped by to visit." I scoffed.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "There had to be something else. He's not the drop-by kind."

I let out a heavy sigh and flashed the ring on my finger. "He gave me this."

"H-He proposed?!"

"No! No…it was a gift…it's uh…it's kind of my birthday today."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell us! We could do something! Celebrate! Get a cake and all that." He was grinning from ear to ear like a child on Christmas Eve.

"It's not a huge deal." I strode over to my dresser and removed the ring. "I didn't really want to celebrate…what with all is going on." I hesitated to put it in the drawer, and instead snuck it down my shirt securely hidden while Cloud wasn't looking. I wanted to keep it with me for some reason.

"Still! You should do something."

"You already gave me that necklace." I tugged on it to show him that I still wore it. "That's good enough for me."

"At least let us take you to dinner!"

"I don't know…"

"Ok at least tell me how old you are now!"

I laughed. "I'm 23. You forgot so easily!"

"Well…dates aren't my thing."

I raised an eyebrow as his face soon became flushed.

"I-I mean dates like time and stuff…n-not uh…you know not dates like dating dates."

"Yeahuh. I'm sure."

"Oh come on!"

"Just teasing!" I giggled. "Besides, I'm sure you have great dates all the time. I bet the women can't keep their hands off you!" I continued to laugh. I loved to tease people, especially it seemed, Cloud. "Who's it right now? Tifa?"

Blondie boy was now blushing madly. "No! She's a good friend and that's all."

"Uh huh…and you two, who just happen to be of the opposite sex, are that close to each other yet don't sleep together…hmm…you're not gay right?"

"MISSY!" Now I had pissed him off.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just kidding! You're not though, right? Cause by your reaction-"

"NO! I am not bloody gay…is there something that makes you think there's something wrong with me?! First you think I'm a eunuch and now this!"

"Aw Cloud I was just teasing. I do that."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He began to sulk.

"Oh don't pout!"

"I don't pout! I brood."

"Oh that's right…you're Mister Broody Pants." I rocked back and forth on my heals. "So you aren't dating Tifa?"

"No. We did…at one point. But, we realized that after a while we didn't really want to date each other. We just wanted to hang out." He shrugged. "Besides, I think I pissed her off with my brooding over Aerith all the time."

I laughed quietly. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be single. I mean honestly…how do you walk outside without getting glomped?!"

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" It was his turn to tease.

I jutted my jaw forwards. "So what if I do? I also happen to think that Skye is hot, and she's a girl." I stuck out my tongue. "Doesn't mean I have a crush on her! Yeah mister I-have-perfect-six-pack-abs-and-no-chest-hair you do look pretty fine."

"Oh you noticed my abs did you?"

I sighed with a smile. I refused to be defeated at this game that easily.

"You sure you got a good enough look? Cause I worked so hard for you to notice!" He pulled off his shirt again and let it fall to the bed.

"Cloud!" I squealed. "Put your shirt back on jeez! Just cause ya got it doesn't mean you have to flaunt it!"

"Oh?" He laughed and dashed forwards and caught me around my waist. "What about you?" He continued to laugh while he had fun with his little rouse. "You sure do flaunt what you've got!"

I screamed playfully. "Cloud! Stop it!" I squirmed and we swayed side to side. "Let go!"

"Come on I showed you my chest! Your turn!"

I squealed again as I tried to jerk away. "Oh no you don't!" We continued to squirm about, all the while laughing and screaming at our little game.

At one point our feet ended up tripping each others, and Cloud fell back with me on top of him.

Our laughing ceased as I quickly realized what happened and once again my eyes bulged as I realized what was pressing against me.

I shrieked and immediately rolled off and bolted up, dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. I noticed that I didn't hear footsteps behind me, nor did I hear his voice calling out for me to unlock the door.

I sat on the floor against the cabinet below the sink and pulled my knees up to my chest.

_I cannot allow myself to become distracted. If I do it will only make things harder when I have to say goodbye. Whether or not I go with Seph I can't stay here forever. I don't want to die, but I'm not sure I want to live either. But…Cloud…_

_Cloud…please do not make this any harder on me then it already is. It makes me feel bad that you're being so nice and I'm lying to you. Saying everything's okay and that I won't give up. You treat me so differently then anyone else has since Sephiroth's change. You make me…happy._

_But I do not deserve to be happy. I know that. So please, I beg you. Do not make this harder on me. It's enough that I have to leave you, but it's even worse that I'm beginning to feel attached to you. Dare I even say close? I'm so very sorry Cloud…please…forgive me._

* * *

Ok ::big sigh of relief:: I know I kept you all waiting for a long time, and I'm gonna have to do that again. But I promise to work on it mmkay? Hope everybody has a great Holiday season with whatever it is you do and a happy new year! If I'm lucky I'll post one more before the new year, but with my schedule::laughs:: who knows. It truly is crazy this month. Can someone just shoot me now?

One last thing I wanted to mention, I know that it kinda seems like I'm doing the same thing a lot with Missy talks to Cloud, then Seph, then Cloud again but I promise it'll get all mixed up soon. Ish. And sorry if this chapter seems a bit odd with the flow of emotions, but remember, Missy is…complex…

Missy: …I heard that…

You! When'd you get here! Did ya finish my laundry yet?

Missy: …People…just give her a review so she won't keep me stuck in the same chapter for so long again. Seph and I ran out of card games to play.

Yes because I'm sure that's what you two are playing all day long with the door locked in your bedroom…

Missy: … Seph! I accidentally killed Luna-neko-chan! That's ok right?

You're scary…O.O you weren't kidding huh…OK what she said peoples!! I'm out!


	13. Chapter 13

I am back! So I lied, I decided to write again this month. Don't ask why, cuz I dunno. But I have worked my butt off on Christmas stuff and my hands and knees are so sore from making really nice jewelry. (Ya see I buy nice beads etc and I make some pretty fancy looking stuff. I like playing with pliers too…but it hurts to pinch yourself with em after a while.)

**Once again, sadly, I no own anything to do with Final Fantasy.** I don't own any of the characters except my own. This is quite tedious.

So, how y'all doing? (hah can't you tell I'm stalling.) You guys like the last chapter: ) I must admit I did. Poor Missy, I am so evil to her. As if her life didn't suck enough. And yet it's still better then mine XD. I'm only kidding. I won't go off and say my life sucks. It's sucky-ish, but it doesn't COMPLETELY suck beyond reason. Most days.

Ok, so I wanted to pick up the pace of the story soon, though I can't just jump to the next part right away. I'm still trying to figure out how to get it there in the right way, so bear with me. Anyways, that being said, go read the chapter. Oh, and in case you are interested, I was inspired to write by the songs "Hero (Red Pill Mix)" and "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. Really deep songs in my opinion, but it seemed to fit the mood I was going for. Ok, I really am gonna shut up now. Gomen. Go read.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen-**

It had been at least half an hour now since I locked myself away. I passed my time by staring at a spot on the bathtub, which faced opposite of the counter I was leaning against. Not once had I heard Cloud make the smallest noise or hint of movement near this room, and to be honest, I wasn't sure why.

Sure, I knew why I was hiding away. But why was he? Oh well, it was no matter. I was trying to keep myself from thinking of the mako man, though most of it was in vain. I wasn't thinking of him specifically, but rather my depressive state I had sunken into, and what to do next.

I couldn't believe I was actually even thinking of going with Seph. Surely this would be suicide. Not physical suicide, mind you, but spiritual. I just knew that if I journeyed with him, I wouldn't be the same person. I would be…evil.

But did it really matter? The way I'm living right now, it's hardly any better. If you can call what I do living. It's more like walking the other way at a brisk pace.

Could I give up everything I have now and change? Could I live how he wants me to? Can I live knowing I could have saved Mina and that I didn't…? If the only way to save her is to go with him then perhaps it's what I must do. But how do I know that she won't die after I leave? How do I know that's she's better off? I suppose I don't. But can I live with never knowing?

"I don't know…" I smacked my head lightly against my knees as my frustration boiled. "'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'…that's what pisses me off the most…I can't beat him!" I slammed my fist into the wall.

About two seconds after my outburst, I heard a light knocking on the other side of the door.

"…Cloud? Is that you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Have you been there this whole time?!"

"Well I said I wouldn't leave you."

Now I felt bad. He wanted to protect me and give me my space, and I just shut him out.

I sighed and reached over to unlock the door and turned the knob.

Cloud slowly pushed it open and peaked over the edge. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He crawled over and sat next to me with one leg bent up towards his chest and the other stretched out.

"So…"

"He said he would fix Mina." I was in no mood to beat around the bush. Besides, if I tried to build up courage I'd just get tongue tied and feel the need to go very far away.

"What?!" His head shot round to the side towards me.

"He said he would break the spell…but for a price." I looked down and closed my eyes.

"If you come…" he finished. He seemed to be getting the gist of it rather easy.

I nodded. "I…I don't know what to do…" I shot my eyes up to look at his, and when my blue ones connected with his mako ones, I got a jolt of energy to expel all my thoughts. "If I go with him she could wake up again! But then again maybe he will go back on his word though I doubt that because he usually keeps his word but even if he does fix her she could still die and I don't know what would happen to me if I went-not that I really care-or what would happen to the rest of the world considering his plan and-"

"Breathe!"

I inhaled sharply. I have issues with run on sentences when I'm emotionally distressed.

"That's better. Now, I've got a simple solution for you."

"What's that?"

"Don't go."

"But Mina-!"

"We'll find another way."

"Cloud-"

"No! Missy, I mean it I won't let you go. And if you so much as try I swear to Jenova I will lock you up in a cellar!"

My eyes widened and I leaned back. "You're joking right…?"

"…" He just stared back at me with a look that said 'try me'.

"You know that's kinda creepy…"

"…"

"Alright…alright…" I sighed. "I won't go with him. But I don't know what else to do."

"Well that's why I suggested we go to Rufus."

"Look, even if I did trust your judgment on the ex-president, we can't even get to him. I could probably make another portal, but then we'd be back where we started with a zillion SOLDIERS chasing our asses."

"Not necessarily…" He entered thinking mode again, though he still looked more brooding when he did that.

"Oh?"

"Can you tell the portal to open up in a specific place back in Gaia? Like, instead of porting into Midgar, we could enter a more remote city."

I mulled it over for a minute. "Yeah…but it's harder. I need to know where I'm going. Have a mental image and all that jazz. It'd have to be somewhere I've traveled to before and I remember in order to make a portal to there. But our options will be limited. With only so many towns, it gets narrowed down to the ones I know and include popularity for SOLDIERS into the search and our results are few."

"Yeah, I know." Cloud leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll try and think of a town we can go to. Maybe I won't be seeing as much of Sephiroth if we're on the move continually. He likes to keep tabs on me, but he's got other business too. If I keep traveling he'll have to guess where I went, so that'll buy me some free time. But once he guesses right he'll know our general direction. That's how it worked before at least."

"What other business?"

"I'm not sure." I laughed. "He was never the kind for office work I'll tell you that. But he is very hands on."

Cloud burst out laughing, though tried to compose himself. "Yeah…" he snorted. "He definitely is with you!"

"Uh!" I scoffed at him and shoved him lightly. "That isn't funny!"

"Sorry." He continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Men! Just when I thought that you weren't sick and perverted!"

He finally controlled himself enough to cease the wave of laughter. "Oh come on you walked into that one."

"…I'm going now."

"Oh come on, it was a joke!"

I glared at him.

"Missy?"

"What…?"

"Are you mad?"

"…" I sighed. "No. I'm plotting your death, but in a happy way." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You are really strange."

"I get told that a lot." I pushed him again. "Seph used to tell me that."

"I'm sorry…"

"He meant it in a loving way though. He said that's what he liked about me. I was different. Lot of fat good it did me." I laid my head on Cloud's shoulder unconsciously before I continued. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not." Cloud patted my head with a soft laugh.

"No, really, I am. Not only did I manage to fall in love with a homicidal maniac, but I gave him the smallest bit of hope that I'd willingly come with him. I'm completely screwed now. He won't let it go. He's so damn stubborn."

"You're not screwed. You got us, remember? We got your back."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "And he's got my front."

We sat for a while, enjoying the silence and the company. I continued to rest my head on his shoulder as I contemplated my options. I didn't have many. I could run, but not hide. I can't kill him, and I can't stop him so far as I know. And if I can't die, how am I supposed to escape?

_I can't…_

_**You're catching on.**_

_Just leave me alone!_

_**Aw, that'd be no fun. **_

_I don't care if you're having fun! Just leave me be!!_

_**Oh come on, we both know that sooner or later you'll come with me of your own accord. Might as well be now.**_

_Shows what you know! _

_**What happened to your attitude from before? I thought you were seriously considering it. Don't tell me you were lying. **_

_I changed my mind. A girl can change her mind can't she?_

_**About clothes, dinner, and nail polish. Not about this.**_

_Did you just say nail polish?_

…_**What's your point?**_

_I've never heard you say nail polish…I must be in hell._

_**Oh ha bloody ha. You get my point.**_

_I never got your point. Unless you mean the actual point you IMPALED ME WITH! You jerk!_

_**Oh not that again…**_

_I'm going now. _

_**How's Mina doing? Still asleep?**_

_You know the answer to that! If you're trying to convince me to come it's not working._

_**Suit yourself. I could just pop on over and see for myself. **_

_You do and I swear I will run your sword through your brains and stomp on em. _

_**And you call me violent.**_

_Oh shut it. I'm LEAVING NOW!_

"You alright? You look kind of pissed."

"Huh?" The real world came flooding back to me and kicked Sephiroth out of my head. I shifted to look up at Cloud who was staring at me in wonder. "Yeah…just having a little schitzo-friendly chat with you know who." I stood up with a sigh and stretched my stiff limbs out. "I gotta go check on Mina now, just to make sure he doesn't come it to take her."

"Motherly love huh?"

"Just call me Momma bear."

"Huh?"

"Have you seen what mother bears will do to protect their young?"

"No…"

"Oh, well I'd do a hell of a lot worse."

"How so?"

"Let's just say after I'm done with Sephy, he won't be chasing the other puppies anymore. Though chaining him down is another matter…"

Cloud's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You women are scary."

"Damn right we are. C'mon. Let's go check on goldilocks."

I tugged on his hand and pulled him out with me into the living room.

"Who's watching over her now? Still Tifa?"

"No, Tif had to go rest, she was getting tired. Vincent's in there now."

Sure enough, when we opened the door to Mina's room, there was Vincent guarding her. His stone cold eyes were fixated in one spot eerily, and it made it even scarier that they seemed to glow a deeper shade of red than usual. He clenched his gold metal claw into a fist, and appeared to be deep in concentration.

"She's been murmuring." He said. I wasn't expecting to hear his scratchy voice, and it startled me.

"What has she been saying?" I asked.

"She's been rambling on about a prophecy. Half of it is in a different language though." His eyes never moved from that spot while he spoke, though his head tilted towards us slightly. "I don't know which one it is, but it's ancient. I could only hear a few words here and there. She mentioned prophecy, and named our silver haired group as well as you."

"How is she doing that?" Cloud questioned. "She can't know anything about it."

"Something's inside her…" I walked forwards and brushed the stray strands from her forehead. "Something's relaying the information to her. What, I don't know, but it can't be good for her."

"Come on," Cloud reached for my arm. "I have a map you can look at of Gaia. Maybe you can find a city and we can take her away from here. It might disconnect her from whatever is doing this."

I slowly nodded and pulled the blanket over her. "Come back to me soon love…" I whispered in her ear.

I turned around and walked towards the door with Cloud. As we opened it, we saw a certain silver haired villain standing in the way.

"HOLY-oomf!" I stumbled back in surprise and fell flat on my butt. "Ow…" I shot up a nasty glare at Kadaj. "What are YOU doing here!?"

"Just following orders." He replied with a twisted smirk.

I pushed myself up back onto my feet and straightened myself out before preparing to fight.

"Fine then. Bring it punk."

"As you wish." He bowed. I hate it when they do that.

I heard a click behind me and realized that Vincent had gotten up and cocked his gun and aimed it and Kadaj's head.

"Leave us now." He commanded.

The boy laughed. "You're going to shoot me? How very brave of you." He reached out in one swift motion and pulled me towards him and was using me as a human shield. "But you'll have to put a bullet through her first."

I struggled against his grip. "I am not a bloody shield you idiot! Let go!" I stomped on his foot, but it did nothing. "Vincent just shoot! It won't hurt me!"

I could see he was hesitating.

"As I thought…" Kadaj slowly back up still holding onto me, until he was halfway out of the living room. His souba was pressing into my skin on my neck, and his leathered fingers were digging into my forearms.

Both Vincent and Cloud ran out towards us, but before they could reach us Kadaj pushed me forwards, forcing me to crash into the two men. I jumped up just in time to see the silver haired teen jump out the window and down to the street.

"That was odd…" Cloud stated.

"He gave up too easily." Vincent added.

"MINA!" I rushed back in to see Sephiroth standing over my little girl. Without thinking I jumped on top of him and tried to pull him away. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICKO!"

He back up against the wall, squishing me in the process. My grip loosened and I fell down once more.

"Wonderful things, distractions are." He grinned evilly and stepped forwards to touch Mina. The both of them were about to disappear before my eyes, and something inside me snapped.

"NO!" I stood up and flung him back and began to block his punches.

Cloud and Vincent finally got into gear and came to help.

"Grab Mina and go!" I yelled.

Vincent complied and scooped her up, ran out to the living room, and gathered the others.

"Just go and I'll find you!" I ordered once more.

"Not without me you won't." Cloud stayed behind while the others ran off.

Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune and swung it near my head. I ducked down and pummeled his stomach. Cloud grabbed him from behind and screamed at me to run while I could. I did as he said, and made a mad dash for the balcony. I ran towards it and jumped up on the railing and pushed off, rolling on the ground as I landed. I cradled my arm for a second, as I swear I heard something in it snap. I glanced up to see Sephiroth about to jump down after me, and Cloud trying to hold him back.

"GO!" He shouted once more.

I scrambled to my feet and started to run out through the streets. I could see the rest of the gang far in the distance near a parking garage, waiting for me. I headed in that direction but got cut off by the wannabes.

I skidded to a halt and spun around to head the other way. It wasn't long before I stopped again.

"What the hell is THAT??!"

'That' was a very large monster that slightly resembled a behemoth. It was more like a cross between Bahamut and a behemoth, which was a rather odd sight. It was a blue-ish, silver-ish, purple-ish, furred creature the size of the tallest building within the next hundred miles. Its wings stretched out to be twice as long as it was tall, and its head was bigger than a billboard. It growled and bared its incredibly long fangs, which had spit dangling from them. Its snout was long, and dark like a dogs. The eyes however, were the most startling, as they were blood red with flecks of gold and purple in them.

"Oh shit…"

Sephiroth came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled over several times as we each fought for the higher ground. The last roll we made, I ended up underneath with his hands around my neck, squeezing the life out of me. I caught a glimpse of Cloud running for us, and then before I knew it he had tackled Seph down and I had the chance to run once more.

Catching my breath, I fumbled to my feet and stared at the fiend once more. "I hear one Godzilla joke from Skye and I swear I'll kill her." I mumbled to myself.

I ran over to where everyone else was, and we continued on until we found a beaten up old storehouse. It looked more like a shack with storage boxes, but a haven is a haven.

"Cloud!" I called out, remembering he was still behind.

The blonde warrior soon entered the building as well, gasping for air.

"Where's Sephiroth?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure." He panted. "I lost him on my way over. Someone wanna tell me what's outside in the streets?!"

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

It all made sense now. Well, not all. "Remember when we first came here? I sensed an overflowing energy and I commented on how out of place it was. That's what it was! That thing, that monster, is what's creating all that mystical energy! Seph must've brought it here with him when he came. It's gotta be like his pet or something. Figure's he'd have something like that. He's using it to fight us. But…I thought he was going to give me a chance to come in on my own."

"Sephiroth has a pet??" Cloud was having trouble keeping up.

"What changed his mind…?"

_**Get out here and fight!**_

_No!_

_**I'll give you 24 hours to say goodbye to everyone, and if you don't come out to fight us by then, blood will be on your hands. **_

_What made you change your mind!? What is with the sudden attack?!_

_**Isn't it obvious? I hear you all the time, when I want to. I hear you talking to Cloud. I know that you changed your mind. And I know that you're starting to feel sorry that you'll hurt him when you're taken away. You care for him don't you?**_

_It is no business of yours! _

**_It is if it hinders the progress of my work! Say goodbye to them all now and then come out. Or I will start killing everyone here until you do. And if you still don't, then I will bring the fight to you, starting with Cloud. Do you understand me?!_**

_You bastard…I'll come out alright. But let me warn you, you will lose._

He was gone. He sounded so angry and hateful. It scared me. I felt so frightened and alone and confused. I looked over at Cloud for comfort, and realized that he knew before what was happening and had come over.

"What'd he say?" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a protective hug as I started to cry.

"He's giving me 24 hours to come out and fight." I buried my face deep in his chest and clutched his shoulders.

"Then we'll fight. We'll take the time to prepare and we'll go out and kick that thing's ass."

My sniffling subsided and I nodded. I noticed that the others were over in the far corner already preparing. They were trying to leave us alone, and I had to laugh.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Would you just sit with me for a while? Just in case…"

"We won't lose. But yes, I will."

So for the next hour we laid there on the concrete floor. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his side while his right arm folded around me.

_Cloud…do you really think we'll win? Is it really possible? I don't want to lose to him…and I don't want to lose you. Because…I think…I think I'm starting to care for you more than I have for anyone in a long time. I was always afraid to. I like being near you._

Everyone else was busy loading their guns and sharpening their blades, as well as starting to warm up. But not us. Cloud and I continued to lay there together.

"Some birthday." I murmured.

Cloud gave me a small smile. "I know what'll make it better. C'mon." He got to his feet and pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a curious look.

He dragged me along to the far side of the storehouse, away from everyone else. He opened a door and pulled me inside with him.

Wherever we were, it was dark. At least it was until Cloud swiped his hand over the wall and found a light switch.

I laughed. We were in a broom closet. "What's this?" I continued to laugh.

"I'm taking you away from the world for a little bit."

"But what if Seph comes! What if he starts killing people and decides to start the fight earlier and we're just sitting in here and-"

Cloud grabbed a hold of my head and kissed me deeply.

My eyes bulged.

_Whoa…_

A minute passed, and his lips still lingered on mine. His hands had found their way down to my waist and pulled me closer to him, while mine had unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck. I tried to back up but hit the wall, and our bodies were pushed closer together. He squeezed my waist tighter and kissed me deeper. His tongue slipped in between my lips and he slid it further in and brushed it across my mouth like he was exploring.

I gave a small gasp and pushed on his chest slightly to try to get him to lighten up because I was running out of air.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked while I caught my breath.

"Panicking." He replied.

"Oh. Well you panic very well." His lips were still close to mine as I breathed my words to him.

He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "Feel better?"

I fumbled for words. "O-oh yeah. Much better thanks."

_Well now I'm screwed. I'm in love again._

* * *

MWUAHAHA! I finally made Cloud and Missy kiss!! YES! They're just too cute in my opinion. Ok, so I'm lucky cause I have the next few chapters planned out in my head so maybe I'll get em written out faster. Cloudo and Missy sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Haha…can't you tell I'm hyper now?

Um, I've forgotten all that I was gonna say now. Oh yeah. It's almost my birthday!! YEAH! Happy happy happy. LOL I'm still all excited about making them kiss. I know I fail psychologically I accept that lol just humor me.

So I hoped you guys liked it, and I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of this month. I just have to multitask then : ) Until next time my lovely reviewers. Go send me a review pretty please! And thanks to those who already have and who continue to do so. I give you cookies. Ta.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay I am alive! Ok so this took a lot longer than I thought it would…sorry…things just got a little crazy for awhile but it's all good now I think. I can't guarantee that I'll spit out another batch of chapters quickly like I did at the very beginning because I have so much work, my head implodes on a daily basis. . And yes, I do mean implode. I don't know why I just like that word.

…**Me: owns nothing. Square Enix: owns a crapload of stuff.** Ok so I own Missy and Skye, so I do own something. Sorta. Meh. Go read the chapter, more notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-**

I pushed Cloud aside and walked to the corner with folded arms.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just don't want to get so attached to you…it'll only cause more pain."

The truth of the matter was I was scared to get close to another man. Cause you know it worked so well the last time. Try as I might, I don't think I could ever trust anyone else like that again.

"Right. Sephiroth. No need to explain."

"Cloud…" I bit down on my lip hard as I tried to figure out how to speak the right words. "You're very important to me. You've helped me when most people wouldn't, and refused to give up. You pried into my life and snooped where you shouldn't have but all just to help me. And I thank you for that. I really do. But I can't open up my heart to anyone else again after what happened before. There's no more room in there. My ability to trust someone like that was shattered into a million pieces and blown away, and I'm sorry but I doubt that even you, great as you are, could piece it back together for me. I like you. I do. But I can't let myself feel that way again, so please don't fall for me."

Cloud remained silent for several minutes before speaking again. He walked up right behind me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'm not going to give up."

"Cloud-"

"I think I can piece you back together, and I'm going to keep trying. And I'm doing this for me just as much as I am for you, so don't think you can change my mind or fake that you don't want me to love you."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Better believe it."

I turned around with a sigh and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well so am I."

"Then I have my work cut out for me."

I scrunched my nose up and stuck out my tongue.

"We should get ready." I announced, begging to change the subject. "I don't want to wait too long to go fight. It makes me nervous just sitting here."

"Alright, but I swear to God if you die out there I'll kill you."

We both laughed and I decided to play along.

"Same goes for you mister."

We left our little sanctuary and joined the others by all our weapons, which were carried over here by the gang when we came.

I strapped on my sheath for my swords onto my back as I scanned for my blades. Cloud had recently given me a new sheath that would hold both my swords, for which I was grateful. It made an X across my back, making it easy to whip them out at a seconds notice.

I found my shadow blade and dragon blade and held them at a distance to see if they were ready for battle. Satisfied with their condition, I crossed them and slipped them in their case. Next to locate were my set of guns, which lay besides my set of daggers and dirks. I strapped the gun belt on and made sure the weapons themselves were secure in their holsters. The extra ammo went into the several secure slots along the front of the belt. Now all that was left were my "just in case" daggers. They were called that because I really only used them "just in case I actually might lose", which rarely happened. I only lost to Sephiroth, as far as I could remember. I got the distinct impression there was another, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who. So I slipped the slim dirks on each outside slot of my boots, and two more up under my skirt on each thigh.

I pulled on my fingerless leather gloves and made a fist, letting the leather form itself to my hands. On my right leg I strapped on another accessory that held a long linked chain. It's amazing what you can find at the market.

After finishing my preparations on my equipment, I strode over to the window to take a look outside. Standing several yards away were the four silver haired men, and Sephiroth's pet.

"Damn," I muttered. "He's brought his remnants as well."

"Isn't that sort of admitting he's not strong enough to take us all on?" Cloud asked.

"No, that's him admitting I'm strong enough to possibly escape. He's not letting me leave this fight without him."

"Not if we have a say in it!" Skye shouted across the room with a playful punch in the air. She wore her crossbow on her back and brown leather gloves. She was never one to carry many weapons.

I looked around at everyone else to inspect their garb. Tifa wore her regular weapon of choice, a.k.a, her fists. Vincent, had his gun dangling at his side, and Yuffie had her giant boomerang shuriken slung onto her back with several materia placed in it. It glowed like a rainbow. A hideously disfigured rainbow.

"Let's rock and roll guys." Without waiting for the others I made my way for the door and kicked it down.

There in the center of the road was the beast, waiting to devour us.

"That is one UGLY fiend." Yuffie commented as she walked up next to me. "Hey big and tall! You're going down!"

"Yuffie…general rule of thumb: don't taunt the nice monster who is over 100 times your size and whose eye is bigger than your SWORD."

"But I don't use a sword…"

"Besides the point!"

The beast roared up to the sky, baring its giant yellowed fangs.

"Come to play?" Sephiroth shouted. He stood atop one of the buildings next to his pet. "Atma will be most pleased to play fetch."

"What kind of name is Atma??" Yuffie retorted.

"It's a perverted translation of Ultima, I believe. Those rare monsters are very powerful." It's a wonder how I can retain all this random information.

"Please," Sephiroth stretched out his hand and his wannabes strode forwards into view. "Let the fun begin."

I looked back at my companions once more before starting.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to a round of kill or be killed. Start your engines." I paused before finishing. "And be careful."

My feet seemed to be glued into place while everyone else ran forwards into battle.

_I'm not leaving here with my friends am I…? Try as I might to tell myself we can win, deep down in my gut I know that between the four of them and now Atma, our chances of winning are pretty crappy. I don't want to go there again…please don't make me go…please Sephiroth… _

"It'll be ok," Cloud reassured me. He was still standing behind me. "Don't doubt yourself alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, now let's do this!"

I nodded and ran forwards, unsure of where to start. Vincent was flying around, bouncing back and forth off of walls shooting at Atma, while Yuffie seemed to be doing the same with just about everything else. Tifa had rushed straight up to Loz and began to pummel him. Seems like she has a bone to pick with him. Cloud met up with Kadaj and Yazoo and shielded himself from all the bullets aimed for his head while dodging Kadaj's souba. It amazed me how Yazoo always misses.

"Where to start…" I mumbled to myself. I looked around for Sephiroth, and noticed him still watching from above. He didn't want to fight yet, he wanted to watch and wait until the time was right and then swoop in. "Bloody figures…"

I dashed over near Cloud and tried to take some of the focus off of him. I reached for my guns, spun them around on my wrists, and fired. My shots seemed to graze past Yazoo and ricocheted off of Kadaj's souba. That sure got the long haired gunman's attention though. He spun around with his velvet nightmare in hand and shot back, forcing me to flip up in the air and bounce backwards while continuing my assault. Once I ran out of room I dropped down and rolled a few feet to the right, shot up on my knees, crossed my arms at the wrists, and blasted out several more rounds. After the first five shots the remaining sank into his right shoulder, knocking him back in a stunned silence. The blood could barely be seen over the black leather, until it trickled down to the pavement, contrasting the cold gray with a deep crimson. Yazoo held his wounded shoulder in an attempt to control the bleeding as well as the pain.

Cloud nodded to me with gratitude and swung his sword around towards Kadaj. The metal clashed together close to the hilts, until the swordsmen pushed off and scratched their swords away from the other.

One down, four to go. That's not so bad now is it? Yeah I thought so.

I let Cloud handle Kadaj for now and went over towards Atma, where Yuffie had sunk her fuuma shuriken in its neck. It seemed to do little damage other than annoyance however, which wasn't very reassuring to me.

"What's his weakness?" I shouted at her over the roaring of our brawl.

Yuffie backed up besides me with a nervous look and shouted back. "It doesn't seem to have any! Vinnies bullets seem to just glide off of its skin like he was shooting a bee bee gun. Its fur is so thick it's almost impossible to penetrate it with anything! And all my materia is stuck in my shuriken which is stuck in that thing…"

I let out a large sigh. Things were going just swimmingly.

"Well you know what they say," I encouraged her "the bigger they are..."

"The more stuff it has to steal!" She finished.

"Um, no I believe it goes, 'the bigger they are the harder they fall'."

"My way makes more sense."

I blinked. "Your logic does not resemble our Earth logic…"

Both of us dashed up to attack, Yuffie in front, as Atma let out another loud roar.

"Impressive thing, isn't it?"

I shot around.

"I hear he can speak…though he hasn't for me yet. Perhaps he will for you." Sephiroth stalked towards me, Masamune in hand.

"I'd rather not find out. Took you long enough to come down and fight."

"I'm sorry…I was a bit busy…had to pick up something." He smirked and stepped to the side to reveal a bloody Yazoo holding Mina.

My eyes widened in fear.

"Surprised? She was an easy target once you all came out. You almost prevented Yazoo from being able to grab her…but then I would've just had someone else go. Actually, I think you allowed him to. Making everyone think he was down for the count. You should know we don't give up so easily."

I continued to stare at my little girl.

"Well aren't you going to say something pet?" He took a step towards me.

I immediately jumped back.

"Don't you dare come near me. Let her go. Now." I growled low at him as I clenched my fists.

"Ah but that would spoil all my fun now wouldn't it." He smirked again and stepped closer.

I smacked him across the jaw as hard as I could. He merely smiled and he slowly turned his head back round.

"I was so hoping you would do that."

He slashed Masamune across the air and raised it high before letting it fall down and strike me across the chest. I momentarily fell to the ground, clutching my chest where the skin split open and allowed blood to flow freely. I shifted and spun around with my leg out, tripping him in the process. I forced my foot on his jaw and pushed down while I reached for my guns and aimed at him. Even though I held him in place, he blocked the bullets with his gigantic sword with ease.

Seph grabbed my ankle and threw me over him and across the street into the nearest wall, which happened to be a good couple of hundred feet away.

"Dude you just got owned!" Skye laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah I see you're helping!" I retorted as I got to my feet. "What are you doing way back here?!"

"Dude? Crossbow?" She sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude? Gun!" I dangled my gun in front of her face. "Skye, your aim sucks. I haven't seen you hit a single person!"

She quickly shot off a black arrow and a groan could be heard a ways off. I looked around to see Loz with the arrow poking through his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and shoved one of my guns into her palm.

"Just take this…"

"A gun? Yeah these things are never useful!" She tossed it off to the side and it bounced off Kadaj's head. "…" She blinked rather stunned. "Except for that. I swear I didn't plan that."

"Maybe your aim doesn't suck…" I too was a little distracted by the previous scenes but ran off back towards Sephiroth anyways.

I wrenched out my shadow blade right before I met up with him and swung it backwards down to my feet then sliced upwards at him, followed by a few sideways slashes. He countered back at every move I made, even when I attempted to jab him in the gut. I struck out at him from his side and our swords met in a sort of deadlock.

"You want to know the first thing I'm going to do when I take you back?" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and drew my dragon blade and it met with the other side of Masamune.

"You're not going to get that chance."

He pushed me back and rushed towards me with his katana. In two sudden moves he knocked my blades out of my hands and was about to pierce through my chest. I grabbed onto the blade with both my hands and used all my strength to hold it back.

"I was thinking of throwing a little party for you. Sort of a welcome home bash."

The blade had cut through my gloves and blood was oozing out of my hands and dripping down my forearms and down his sword. I winced slightly at the pain but held my grip firmly.

"Ok, that's it." I groaned. "You're pissing me off."

I shoved his sword back in his face, knocking him in the nose twice. I took the moment to shoot up and run towards the end of the alleyway. I pulled out the chain attached to my leg as I ran and threw it like a lasso around the streetlamp at the end of the road. I kept my hold steady to the other end of the chain as I continued to run towards the wall. My foot met with the brick and I dashed full speed up it in an arc, running across to the corner and traveling to the next wall as I pulled out my remaining gun. I let out several rounds as I continued to move, only managing to hit Sephiroth a few times, but staying out of his range.

In a few seconds, I was at the end of the road, or wall really, and pushed off and flipped around to land on my feet on the opposite side. I repeated this several times until I had successfully scaled the building and made it up on level ground.

The sight below was terrifying, and part of it exhilarated me. Atma was center stage, with everyone surrounding him. He glowed with a deep set purple that discharged tiny light blue sparks. His giant padded paws swung out at its opponents like a giant wrecking ball. But the most amazing part was the color of the air beneath me. It was as if a sunset had been plucked from the sky in some other part of the world and was brought here, right around us. It made the air retain an orangey grey hue, with thick ashy clouds spiraling around each being below.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"It's strong…and it's power…it almost hurts…but…I like it…somehow." What I meant to say was "How the hell did you get up here so fast that is so not fair and would you QUIT popping up behind me!!" but all I could do was stare in awe of the wonder below while I let its energy make my skin hum.

I heard a soft chuckle. "I knew you would appreciate it. Its power is quite exciting." He softly walked up behind me and looked at it over my shoulder. "Changed your mind yet?"

Reality began to settle back into my mind and I shoved him back.

"Not bloody likely!"

He gave me a small laugh with a shrug.

"Wrong answer."

As if on cue, Atma roared. His cry was so loud it could have penetrated the dimensional wall. But unlike most dogs, Atma's bite was worse than his bark. His eyes glowed red and his fur stood on end. He stretched up on his haunches to his full height, which was very daunting, and flexed each digit of each paw.

The worlds, "Oh snap…" could be heard from our entire group at once, even though we were spread out. I would've laughed, if our situation didn't suck so much. However I don't think there is a person who couldn't at least smile at the thought of our dear Vincent "I'm a big fat emo" Valentine saying "oh snap".

A small energy orb shaded with blues and purples materialized between Atma's front paws and slowly grew larger and larger, absorbing in more energy with each passing second.

And all I could do was stare dumbly at the thing.

Once it stopped it was almost as big as its caster. It sparks lashed out a few feet, trying to taste its meal before it was prepared. Its crackle was taunting; howling out at us to even try something, anything at all. Its blue eyes glared fiercely around, until they met with mine. And then it smirked. Its lips curled up in a twisted smile that bared its pointed fangs made of energy. It finally clicked with me.

"No!" I lunged forwards near the edge of the roof, only to be restrained by my silver haired gentleman. And I use that term loosely.

"Now, now…I don't want you to get hurt." He cooed.

I spun my head around as far as I could and hissed at him, which was a bad idea. He abused his advantage to lean his face in near mine and forcefully kiss me. It wasn't loving or passionate like usual, but harsh and cold. It was lacking in feeling and emotion, and felt more like he was trying to taunt or annoy me than actually connect out of his twisted form of love. His hands that were wrapped around my waist holding me back were now digging into my skin, as if he was trying to ravage me. I attempted to snap my head back and away from him, but his hold on me was too great and his head stretched in too far.

I exclaimed in disgust as I rolled my eyes and jabbed him hard in the gut with my elbow, then grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over onto his back with my foot pressed into his neck. He retaliated by grabbing my ankle and pulled be down besides him. He rolled over on top of me, and I forced us to roll once more so this time I was on top.

"Well this is a first." I muttered.

He reached up my skirt and grabbed my dagger that was connected to my thigh, and slashed me across the chest. He kicked me off, forcing me to flip over his head and crash down once more. Immediately I shot up and flipped back for some room. I could tell he was going to rush me again, and I pulled out my gun.

_Damn…empty. _

As I figured, Seph rushed me, Masamune in hand. The cold steel pierced through my shoulder, tearing each layer of muscle more and more as it plunged deeper and deeper. I let out a sharp cry as he jerked it back through. He jumped back several feet with that self satisfied smirk as I clutched my left shoulder. I scrunched up my face at the pain, but refused to show tears.

_That's it. It's on. _

While only one arm to use for now, I threw my gun up in the air. While it plummeted back down, I swiftly yanked out my extra ammo and slid it between my teeth just in time to catch my weapon again and slam them together, effectively reloading my gun. I raced towards Sephiroth, slipping my gun in my hand, and jumped up on his shoulder and into the air. As I flipped and twisted around I shot off each and every round, hitting him every time. His body jerked back from the force of the bullets, until he slumped down to his knees and fell forwards.

I dropped my gun and blinked.

_Did…did I win? No…no it can't be. He can't be defeated._

But while I ogled at his fallen form, Atma's attack had shot off. The glowing energy orb exploded and its power radiated out. It hit every single person on the ground, but not me. I was still atop the twenty story building, along with Sephiroth and somehow his clones as well. All that ran through my head was a single word. A name.

"CLOUD!!"

Without thinking I ran towards the group and jumped off the building. It took several seconds to fall to the ground, and when I did, I didn't land on my feet.

I crashed into the pavement on my right side. I would've preferred my left, since that arm was already shot. The momentum I built up during my plunge escaped my body by forcing me to roll over and into the nearest streetlight. I'd like you to know those things may look hard, and they are. Really hard. Don't ever try that kids.

I was past the point of being able to scream. The pain was so intense that all I could do was silently cry out. A few burning tears stung my eyes and I struggled to fight them back. I didn't have time to weep. I didn't have time to notice pain. A few seconds later I fumbled to my feet gripping my bleeding wound. I shook my head to clear all that got knocked loose in the fall and looked around for my friends.

There were so many bodies littering the ground. The air was thick and dusty from the impact of the explosion. I coughed harshly as I stumbled across the street in search of everyone else, but mainly Cloud. I nearly tripped over a young man, half twisted towards the ground, the other half staring up to the sky. I tried to ignore this grotesque scene.

Several bodies later I found Skye. I rushed to her side and dropped down calling out her name.

"Skye!" I shook her slightly. "SKYE!"

She slowly moved her head and moaned. "Man…that was one hell of a ride…" she chuckled but winced in pain. "Go check on spikey girl…I know you want to."

I nodded and sifted through the bodies once more. I was trying so hard not to cry, and I was doing a fairly good job, until I saw him lying there, unmoving and bloody.

Tears freely flooded down my cheeks and I skidded to his side and tried to check if he was breathing. He was still alive. I combed my fingers gently through his hair to untangle the knots that had forced their way into his golden locks. They were strewn with blood. It looked like it was both his own and his opponents. A few cuts were slashed across his gentle cheekbones, and another above his eye. The blood that had dribbled down his face had already dried, as well as some from his other cuts elsewhere. A few cuts could be noticed across his shirt and his one sleeve, but other than that he hadn't seemed to be cut up too badly. It was the newest attack I was worried about. I gingerly lifted his head onto my lap, and felt a cool liquid pool into my palms. I raised one hand and saw blood. Deep shining crimson trying to lick up my fingers and crawl down my arm. For a moment, I could only blink. Then I realized that the blood was Cloud's and that it was seeping out of the wound on the back of his head. I panicked. I ripped off his sleeve, if one can call it that, and bundled it up under his head in a weak attempt to prevent the overflow of life.

"Cloud! You promised to protect me!" I sobbed. "You can't just leave me now!" I bent over to lay my head on his chest and cried my salty tears into that deep blue fabric. "You promised! You don't get to just leave me now!" I pounded my fist. "Dammit you can't do that to me! I can't do this without you Cloud…I…" I closed my eyes. "I love you."

I almost thought I felt his lungs breathe in a deeper breath, but after a few moments I assumed my imagination had taken over and that I had gone insane. No, it was not me. I was no longer in control. It was now up to her.

My eyes glazed over into a deep rich black. My face, void of emotion, stared coldly at the wind until it fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Something was poking me. No, something was poking through me. It took several agonizing seconds until two black leathery wings had sprouted and spread freely. My body shot up into the air and stretched itself out, shaking off the thin white film covering my newest body part.

"We will take over this now." It was my voice, and yet I wasn't speaking. Or maybe I was, I couldn't tell. The voice was doubled.

The beast below growled with a smile.

"How amusing, that it thinks it has won." We muttered. When had I become we?

Our eyes narrowed, and their blackness focused on the fiend with a burning passion. Our right foot popped back and our arms stretched out with our palms facing forwards. With a push off into the air and a twirl, black and purple energy orbs generated in out hands and we shot them out in an attack. It looked similar to Atma's, but to a bystander would have no comparison. Ours was stronger. The energy morphed into one giant dome around Sephiroth's pet, zapping it merciless for several seconds, before exploding from its core.

But we were too weak and untamed.

My wings disappeared like wisps in the air and my eyes dilated back to normal. Unfortunately I was still a hundred feet up in the air and had another nasty drop. I didn't even try to land in a convenient position, I was too drained.

I landed with a bone crunching crash, and laid there unmoving and in extreme pain. I couldn't even lift up my head when Sephiroth walked over.

"Very impressive my girl." He murmured. "She is stronger than we all thought."

He kneeled besides me and lifted my chin with a finger. He cocked his head to the side, letting his silver, silky hair flow to the side. He gave me a pleased smile and leaned in close. I merely fluttered my eyes open every time they begged to close.

He stroked my face gently and watched me, almost sadly.

"I am almost sorry I have to do this." He announced. "Almost."

And with that last word he stood up and kicked me harshly, one last time. And after that, all I knew was that the world was black.

* * *

Heh…heh…heh…Missy hates me. She really does. Can I just say I loved writing Cloud and Missy cuteness. Its so opposite of Missy and Sephy-kun. Which I love writing them too.

I can't tell you too much yet, otherwise that'd spoil it. All I can tell you is that I ripped off a few moves from things I've seen, like that one gun move Missy does I ripped off of Devil May Cry 3 which is my latest obsession. Dante…Daaaaanteeeeeee…ahem…ignore me.

Tell me what you think, I'm too brain dead to comment anymore. I give you cookies if you do! Thank you all : )


	15. Chapter 15

Eh heh…how long has it been since I updated? I'm afraid to look. I'm so sorry about that!! Gomen!! Please forgive me. I was trying so hard to make this chapter longer, and yet I couldn't. So sorry again. I'll make up for it in author notes XD

Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix blah blah, blah blah, blah blah. I sound like that Charlie brown teacher XD haha!

Um, so yeah. You thought I was gonna end the fic there didn't you! HAH! Nope. I got lots more story to tell. And may I forewarn you, yes, I finally actually sat and wrote a lemon scene. Not as graphic as it was originally going to be, but I think it worked out for the better because the premises for it changed…but fine fine if you want a naughty graphic lemon scene I can't deny my readers now can I?

Missy: You just want to write one you big fat liar.

Welcome! This is the first time you joined me here!

Missy: I got bored waiting for you to write this stupid thing. Seph and I wore out the playing cards.

…Cuz I'm sure that's what you're doing…anyways peoples, go read. Hope it suffices for a chapter. I swear it'll pick up soon. Ish. Meh.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen-**

_Stay strong my child. Stay strong. Do not fall deep within temptation and rise above to your glory. We depend on you to save us. _

Silk. Why was I feeling silk? My skin could feel it embracing itself like a new layer. I shifted my aching muscles to lie on my side. I still felt that pure softness. I furrowed my brows in bewilderment.

_What's going on…? _

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and saw it.

_It's my old room…_

I shot up.

"No!"

I jumped off of my bed like it was a snake ready to coil around me.

"No…no no no no no! No…this is NOT happening!"

I twirled around and stared at my surroundings. My large canopy bed covered in crimson silk sheets and pillows was positioned against the back wall, opposite the door. It only took up a third of the wall, even though the bed itself was obscenely huge. Which, if you were paying attention, meant that the entire room was nearly as large as Cloud's apartment. The walk in closet was off to the left, which I never saw the purpose of for I never was one for too many clothes, and the weapons closet was to the right. A few dressers were placed here and there, and the bathroom was on the same wall as the outside door.

After realizing this really was my room, and not some horrible prank, I dropped to my knees in shock.

"I…he…but…oh crap…"

I had lost, and I was now his prisoner in his mansion.

My mind raced through every memory of the past 24 hours. The kiss, the battle, the wounds, my little girl being kidnapped, but most of all, the frustration and pain of not knowing who was still alive. I didn't even know if any one of my friends were still breathing. That last attack was pretty nasty. And Cloud…he never woke up when I called his name. What if they're all dead now? What if they're not? How can I find out?

I was gasping for air between sobs as I clawed at the floor. I was confused and angry. No, I was more than angry; I was being consumed by hate and sorrow. I was just letting it sink in and creep into my soul where it would latch onto all that it could.

"I don't even know if he's okay!!" I screamed. I dug my nails into my bare arms until it bled, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel the pain. I deserved it. And slowly but surely, I started to remember what happened to me. "Was I…was I possessed? What was that thing that clawed itself out and attacked with such power?"

I looked down at myself. There were no scars, no sign that I had just been in a painful battle. I was healed, but I could still feel a slight tingle on my skin, and felt the soreness of all the wounds that should be there. I peered over my shoulder and noticed no wings. Did I just imagine it after I passed out? No…no, I only passed out because of her. And after I couldn't sustain it anymore I fell to the ground, where Seph finished me off. Hadn't I shot him though? I didn't see any bullet marks on him. But then again, I didn't have a clear view. What is going on here?

I shakily stood up and winced as my muscles began to scream at me. Now that my shock had died down somewhat I could notice such things. I'd rather be in shock still. Disregarding the pain, I trudged over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. It was just a stall, since I had a Jacuzzi on the other end. All this used to impress me when I first came here, but now I grew to hate it because of to whom it belonged.

I carefully stripped down, leaving a pile of black by the counter. Limping over, I slid in and closed the door. The steamy air was soothing to me, as well as the drops of warmth raining down on my body. I just stood there and let it soak into my skin for several minutes. I probably would've fallen back to sleep if it hadn't been for my disruption.

"Who is it?!" I demanded harshly. I hated it when I was interrupted with something as relaxing as this.

The bathroom door opened and I could see a figure leaning against it through the foggy glass. Even though one couldn't really see in, or out for that matter, I immediately rushed to cover myself in what little way I could. I knew I should've hung the towel on the shower stall door.

"Well I can see you've finally woken up."

I groaned at his voice. "Sephiroth, go away! Can't you see I'm a bit preoccupied right now?! I'm taking a shower! So shoo!!" I faced away from him, gripping myself in a tighter hug so I wouldn't be exposed in case he…

Click. That's what I thought.

I refused to turn around, or even peek my head round my shoulder, I just stood there, too terrified to move. "Y-you're letting in a d-draft…" I stammered. I felt him step in and close the door.

"I can fix that." He softly replied. He barely had to take a step forwards to brush his skin against mine. My eyes doubled in size. He was naked too.

"T-this shower really wasn't build f-for two…" I was starting to hyperventilate. Or at least I was until he wrapped himself around me, at which point I'd forgotten how to breathe. "W-what are you doing!?" My voice decided to pop up a few octaves.

"What does it look like?" he cooed. "I'm just glad to see you, that's all…" He craned his neck until his lips grazed my shoulder. He started out gently brushing his tongue across my soaking skin, until he had traveled up to my neck, at which point I could feel his excitement grow. The gentle touch became a gentle kiss, which soon turned into a need for something more. He softly sucked on my neck, gradually becoming faster and harder, until I could feel his teeth trying to sink into me. And all I could do was stand there with my wide eyes and gasp. I couldn't move anywhere, there wasn't any room. I couldn't pull him away either. So what could I do? Nothing.

Each time I did try to speak only small high pitched squeaks escaped my lips. I felt him smile at my inability, and fully grin when I started to go limp in his grasp and closed my eyes. I struggled to keep my vision clear, for what reason I'm not sure. It's not like I was going to be able to stop him. Maybe somewhere deep inside I didn't really want to. I wasn't sure.

He turned me around to face him, and for the first time in a long time, I saw that look on his face. No, not that look of malice or sadistic pleasure, but that peaceful longing to feel needed. I was sort of shocked to see him like this, so much so I didn't notice he'd nuzzled his face near mine and was keeping me warm. His arms crossed behind my back and held me firmly against his chest with my head resting there as well. My brain was getting all jumbled. It was telling me to get out now because you know where this will lead. But it was also whispering to me to stay, all for that look on his face. I knew what I should've chosen, but let's face it, what would YOU do?

So I stayed. When he kissed me I kissed him back, and I liked it. I brushed my tongue against his as I pulled myself closer until our bare skin rubbed against each others. I stretched up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. My body pressed up against his with the help of his arms around my waist to hold me up. By this point we were both soaked and our hair plastered to our skin. I had to laugh each time my fingers got tangled in his silver locks. Sometimes I thought he needed a haircut, but I knew better. So I backtracked my fingers out and let them rest on his chest. And in return, he slid his easily through my brown strands and held my face lovingly. Was I dreaming? Was any of this real? I looked into his eyes and found myself unable to look away, and I had my answer. This was real. He wasn't trying to hurt me or force me, but was treating me in a way that I could believe him when he said "I love you", and I wept. I wept my salty tears of grief and anger, of sorrow and fear, of love and hate, of pure joy…and guilt. My heart was screaming so loud at me, cursing me for loving him after all he's put me through and for believing that he could change. It was piercing my soul with its howl of anguish, because I was so very lost in this sea of emotions. And while they shouted their harsh words into my mind, my brain was savoring each and every moment of this. I wanted him so bad and never before had I been able to have him, not the real him anyways. I hated him for the things he was making me feel, especially all the guilt for simply kissing him back. I felt like I was betraying all I stood for, but for right now, in this moment, I didn't care. Damn the world. Damn the soldiers. Damn everyone and everything, for I was trapped inside his heart.

The air was stinging my skin, freezing the water cascading down me. I was shivering ever so slightly, and he noticed. And then he did another unexpected move. He gently led me out of the stall and twisted the knob down, halting the steam floating around us. Then he tugged me by the arm out to my room and over to my bed, trailing droplets behind. I automatically sat down and he wrapped us up together in the smooth silk, facing one another with no room between. Was I really letting this happen?

"Seph-"

He held a finger to my lips. "Shh." And I let him trace his thin tapered fingers across my chin and cheek. I let him do all that he wanted.

I closed my eyes and laid there while he kissed every inch of my body. He would lick between each kiss slightly, just enough to drive me a little crazy. But he knew how to do this. He would start off slowly, waiting until I showed the signs he wanted. It wasn't until his lips reached my stomach that I let out a soft moan, and I knew he was getting what he wanted. His tongue swept back up my chest to my neck, and he started to allow more of his weight to press on me. I gripped his biceps tightly, trying to push him away but not being able to allow myself to. Sephiroth pressed his body up against mine, and he knew he had me fully. I was trying to suppress my gasps and moans, but one cannot stop such things at times like these. So I gave in, and let him grip my waist tightly while he continued to push up against me harder and harder and nip at my neck.

It took him at least an hour to decide he'd had enough for now, and roll back panting for breathe with that self satisfied grin.

"It's been awhile since it's been like that." He chuckled. One of his arms found its way behind his head and the other slithered around my stomach.

I was lying on my side, away from him, filled with guilt of what I just did.

"Oh come on," he said as he rolled back over to hug me. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it too? I know you did. You get this little look on your face like you're trying to pretend you're not but I know better."

I remembered why I was frustrated with him all the time.

"My god is all you ever think about sex!?" I twisted myself over to glare at him.

"Takes two-"

"You so don't wanna go there!"

He grabbed my head and kissed me again.

"Ugh!" I shoved him back and wiped my mouth. "You must've put some sort of spell on me…I would never want to be with you again!"

He sighed and leaned back. "For the last time love, you did that on your own free will. No spells, no tricks, just you and me. Need a replay?"

I growled. "Touch me and die."

"Empty threat." He scoffed. He was obviously amused with himself, as well as with my frustration.

"What happened is never going to happen again." I mumbled. I threw off the sheets from me and stood to get dressed, realizing Seph was staring at my naked form. Blushing deeply I whacked him with the pillow and pulled the covers over his head. I only got half dressed by the time he pulled it back off.

"You're no fun!" he whined. "And by the way, I love the black lacey ones you have on right now. Very sexy."

I blushed deeper and chucked more pillows at him. "Just let me get dressed!"

"Fine…but I'm telling you those clothes are coming off again sooner or later so you might as well-"

"I swear to god you finish that sentence I will cut off your-"

"You never could threaten me in a way where you could come through-"

"You insensitive one tracked minded bastard!"

"You moronic bitch!"

"You call that an insult!?"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?!!"

"I'm surprised you have to ask!!"

Needless to say, we're both passionate people. Passionate people and arguments should not be mixed children. Why? Because when that happens, you get this. Sephiroth and me, shagging all over again.

"I can't believe I just did that…" I moaned.

"Me either to be quite honest. Why on earth was I wasting my time with all my other techniques?"

"Oh shut it…I have a headache now…"

"Here…" He rubbed my temples while I rested my head on the fluffy pillows once more.

"Ok, now really. That's the last time we're ever going to do that again. Oh…just a little bit higher…"

"You keep saying that and yet-"

"Almost there…"

"I can never quite believe you."

"Then explain why I always fought you off before now! Now you're too high."

"I always figured you were just putting on a show-"

I sat up; clutching the sheets to preserve what was left of my modesty. This talk was irritating me, because I didn't _know_ why I let him this time when for so long I tried to fight him off. Maybe I didn't have as much control over my life as I thought I did. And it pissed the hell outta me.

"I don't WANT you Sephiroth. I don't know why I let you do that just now but it means NOTHING to me okay? Nothing."

He looked down, somewhat disappointed. "Just because I do the things I do, doesn't mean it's changed what I feel for you. At all. I think you're starting to realize that you don't really want to put up a fight anymore and it scares you!"

"Damn right it scares me! You never once thought about how I felt about all this! You never once asked me if I really want to be your queen! I might have said yes, if it didn't mean that so many would die…I don't care what you do but I'm not going to do that."

He laughed at my words. "Do you hear yourself? When did you become so worried about 'innocents' and the whole of mankind!? Most of them don't deserve to live."

"And who am I to pass judgment on them? Who are YOU to pass judgment on them?! That's not your right, get over it!"

He gripped my chin with a firm scowl planted on his face, followed by a daunting glare. I gave him one right back.

"It's mother's job. I do what she asks, and she asks this. She also asks that you join our family because you are worthy. We have to have you to do this."

"Of course it is!" I was practically exuding with sarcasm. "Because it all comes down to you need me to do what mommy dearest tells you. You need me, and I don't need you. You can't handle that can you? This so called love of yours for me is nothing for than a convenience, and you're a sick bastard for pretending you care for me a damn at all. I'm not going to be your pawn."

He remained silent as he let his fingers slide off my chin and rest on the bed, where his eyes were downcast. I thought I saw droplets of pain hit the sheets a few times, but I couldn't see very well through his long hair.

"You are not going to guilt me into this!" I was about to explode at him. I knew he was just trying to make me feel bad and feel like I had to make it up to him. He was so good at it too.

"…"

"Oh come on don't give me that!"

"…"

"You stubborn, obnoxious, ornery jackass!"

"You have a new set of clothes in the closet." And with those words he rolled out of the bed, slipped on his pants, and left, softly clicking the door behind him.

I blinked. "What?" I blinked again. "What was that about?"

_He's faking…I know it! He has to be. Yeah…that's right. I'M right. He's just faking so he'll have the upper hand. Well I won't fall for it. I won't. Although he did seem truly sad. Oh for the love of…I might as well check out what he bought me…just to be polite. After all, just because he has no manners doesn't mean I have to act that way as well. _

Convincing myself that there would be no boogey man to jump out of my closet-hey…that was a mean joke he played on me that one year!-I shuffled over and rummaged through it. There was, indeed, a set of new clothes. I gingery touched the fabric, as if when I touched it it would crumble. The shirt was a black, flowing, off the shoulder peasant top that cinched in under the bust and a few inches down on the arms. To go on top of that was a small gold corset that only went around the waist. It was mostly covered in black and red though, with all the decoration on it. It had no laces to tighten it. Instead, there were three straps on one side and the buttons on the other, where they would connect, leaving a small gap in between. Next there was the skirt. Possibly the same length as my leather one, possibly shorter. It was hard to tell, because it poofed out. Under the top layer, which was black with thin red stripes that almost formed a plaid pattern, was several thick layers of soft netting to keep it out like that. It would have been great at just that, but no, there was more. The stockings where black and thigh high, with a garter to keep the silky fabric up. Then, of course, there were the boots. Much like my own, they were about knee high. The shiny black matched the rest of the outfit, and the red laces suited it as well. The sole and heel were chunkier, better for kicking I presume. And, to top it all off, there was a single black, satin ribbon. Not for the hair, but for around the neck.

I looked at it, somewhat in awe. "It's beautiful…how do you manage to find these things that I am bound to love?!" It frustrated me that he could still shop so well for my tastes. At least he's got one thing going for him.

I tore my gaze away from it and closed the door. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't put it on. It would give him false hope, which would turn into something more.

I looked at the door. I really wanted to. I REALLY wanted to.

_He DID seem kinda upset when he left…and it doesn't mean anything…it's just a set of clothes. It has no meaning. Besides, it'll make him feel better. But that's as much as I'll do for him. That's ALL. Really. _

I pulled out the clothes and pulled them on. Perfect fit.

"Damn…" I sighed as I flopped down. "I forgot how good sex was with him…"

I fell limp on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. I seem to do a lot of that. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. I just let my mind wander to where it wished. And where it wished to be, was in a state of unconsciousness.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

* * *

(laughs) It's been awhile since I actually wrote this, and skimming it back as I post this up I remembered why I had such a hard time writing this. I was laughing too hard. I just find those two so amusing. Yeah I know I'm weird. See my personal quote. "I know I'm insane. I have discovered my inner insanity and I embrace it!"

Oh yeah. I don't own that song either. It's Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. I felt a need to end the chapter with a song since it was so short . Send me lovely reviews please, I give you cookies. Oh! And anyone here have myspace? I'd love to talk to readers So if you wanna talk to me just send me a message or something at let me know and I'll give you my myspace link to befriend me. And if you pester me to write it'll help me do so…hah I'm rather forgetful. Ok, I'm done. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews I've gotten so far! I promise better chapters from now on, though this one DOES have a reason and deeper meaning. See if you can get it. TTFN.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, now before all you people yell at me for being a lazy butt and taking this long to update, I can explain! Ok I can't, but I can sure ad lib some stuff for ya. You see, life's just been a little crazy and me trying to find time to write while I'm in that zone that I need to be in, is like trying to find a needle in Kansas. Much harder than a needle in a haystack, by the by. I won't make promises of updating every week or whatever because if I'm given a time date my body HAS to rebel against it. I know where the story needs to go and what actions in what order, it's more of me trying to get back into writing again, so forgive me as I stumble along here.

I, as usual, own nothing to do with ANYTHING to do with Final Fantasy or any other copyrighted things I happen to throw in here. I own Missy, and whatever OC's I create. That's it. Seriously. I'm starting to doubt that anyone who would like to sue me for anything would be reading this anyways.

And before I forget, go check out Skavnema's stories! She's awesome and has some great fics so please go check out her stuff.

On with the show! Or really strange story. Whatever you want to call it peoples!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-**

_I'm very fragile, you know. So please, take care to not break me. I've already glued myself back together once. _

I took a deep breathe.

_Alright, now when I open my eyes, I'll be back at Cloud's apartment. No crazy people, no hormonal sadists, just me, my room and I. _

My lashes fluttered past my eyes to reveal what I was praying to avoid: The reality that that stupid vaulted ceiling was still there. So much for wishful thinking.

I whined to myself as I sat up.

"Maybe I can just sneak out," I murmured. "He never was one for guards. I could probably just sneak downstairs and make a run for it."

Already encouraged by this thought, I bounced over to the French doors that awaited me and flung the right one open. I couldn't stop my feet from plowing right through, and instead of making my escape I got a mouthful of silver hair. Shoulder length silver hair.

"What the hell?" I spat out the locks that stuck to my tongue and lips as I was greeted with glowing green cat slits of eyes. "He's got his brothers playing watchdogs now?"

"My orders are to make sure you stay in your nice and cozy room and don't get 'lost'," Kadaj informed. "By any means." His pale lips twisted up into that sadistic smirk that seemed to be hereditary in this family. "But please, try something. Give me a reason to have some fun around here."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You're all the same, with your twisted sense of 'fun'."

He merely shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just be a good girl and stay inside. You don't want to ruin the ceremony brother's worked so hard on, now do you?"

I couldn't believe this _kid_ was giving me orders.

"What ceremony?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips crossly.

"The marriage, smart one." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," I snorted. "The marriage from hell. There'll be no living with the in-laws."

I got a swift smack across my cheekbone.

"Don't speak so rudely about Mother!" His voice whined like a child's, but his eyes narrowed, aging him.

I gingerly touched the bruise forming. "She's a friggin' head in a box! It's not like she's human!"

The teenager laughed at this. "But of course she's not human. Our Mother would never be some filthy mortal."

I scoffed at his words. "You all call them filthy, and yet you can't see the dirt on your own faces! Dirt and blood! All from lies your parents told you."

"Shut up!" His gloved fist struck me once again.

I probably shouldn't have, but I kept on ranting. I have no sense of self preservation anyways.

"She doesn't even have a body!"

"She will." He grinned.

"…What?"

"Once we build our promised land, she'll be able to receive her glory. Her true body!" The thought struck me that he looked like one of those over zealous priests declaring their teachings.

"How!"

"Through you." He barely moved his mouth as he spoke. His eyes were wider now, excited and sparkling. His chest rose and fell in excited breathes and I could tell he would tell me what was going on with or without being prodded.

"I don't understand…"

"Of course not. You're just a stupid little girl. But you're a stupid little girl with power. Not to mention a fair body…that'll supply us with plenty of entertainment."

I couldn't help but let a snarl rip from my chest and slip out through clenched teeth, as if I was some sort of animal, like a wolf, defending there turf.

"We can't have our promised land without your help." He walked around a bit, continuing as if he hadn't made a remark about my intelligence or as to how I could be useful. "It's in the prophecy. You and Sephiroth together have the power to do these things, it says so."

"Everyone keeps mentioning this stupid prophecy! Well where is it?! Why haven't I ever seen it!"

He threw back his head and laughed in amusement. "What, you think it's just a thin slip of paper lying around?" He circled around me, like a vulture stalking its prey. "This thing is ancient, like an engraved stone wall." He leaned forwards and tilted his head at mine. "Get it now?"

"Whatever." I shoved him out of my space, slightly flustered at being so close to someone I'd only really met one other time.

He chuckled, apparently picking up on my discomfort. "It's really true then?"

"What?" I snapped.

"That you hate even the thought of being touched."

I remained silent for a moment, deciding carefully how to respond. "I'm an independent person and I like my personal space. Sorry if I don't like you in my bubble."

He smirked, though I'm not sure he ever stopped, and pressed on. "You don't seem to mind it coming from Cloud though…I wonder if you have a crush on our dear black sheep of a brother."

This talk was starting to piss me off.

"That's none of your business." I turned on my heel to leave, when a leather glove gripped above my elbow. Immediately I yanked at it.

"Well I think you do!"

"Let go."

"What do you see in that traitor anyways? You've got all of us!"

"Let. Go."

"We can give you everything, for only a small price. A price many in your position would be more than willing to pay. So just forget about him." He leaned his head back in, only much closer than I'd even feel comfortable from Cloud, even if I did like him.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW!" I clawed at whatever part of him I could as I felt his dry, yet soft, lips graze across my jaw. I refused to be used by another one of them, especial someone younger than me. It put a rather large dent in my ego.

"Kadaj." A smooth, velvet like voice rang clearly through the room. "Didn't I tell you to leave my dear girl alone?" Sephiroth stood in the doorway, looking like death warmed over. His white, buttoned down shirt hung open over his alabaster skin, which almost seemed to have a tint of blue and purple to it.

Though his brothers voice held no threatening tone, Kadaj immediately dropped his hand to his side, stepped back, and bowed his head. "Sorry nii-san." And with that he turned and left, almost disappearing into the air.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. I hated saying those words to him.

My silver haired man shut the door behind him as he staggered in. "Yeah well, I don't like to share."

Upon closer inspection I could see, and smell, that he'd been drinking.

"I'm glad they fit." He nodded towards my new garb.

I looked down. I'd forgotten all about it.

"Yeah…uh, you didn't have to though." This felt incredibly awkward to me.

"Nonsense," he replied. "I kidnapped you. I should at least shower you with lavish gifts."

I had to admit, it did only seem fair.

I shifted slightly, feeling about as comfortable as if I had a pinecone rammed up my ass.

"Do you remember where the dining room is?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement Seph made as he rubbed his, probably now throbbing, head.

"Yeah…" I replied softly. "Since when did you start drinking yourself into a comatose state?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just a minor headache. And don't change the subject."

"I can smell the whiskey from the _door_."

"Dammit, you're doing it again."

"What? I'm just showing a little casual concern…Stockholm's syndrome getting to me apparently."

"Just stick to the subject, please."

"But I don't want to talk about what I think you want to talk about."

"Yes I assumed that when you changed the topic of discussion." He countered, growing more annoyed by the second. He took a deep breath and almost appeared to be counting to ten in an attempt to calm down. "I came here to invite you to dinner later at 7:00 sharp."

I paused briefly, debating which answer won't get me slapped. "I'm still tired, I'd prefer to eat in my room."

I thought I heard a low growl rippling from the back of his throat, but it was so hushed I couldn't be sure.

To my surprise, he answered calmly. "Alright then, I shall send your maid up with your food until you regain your strength to eat with me." He stood and kissed my head and walked out.

I sat there, slack jawed, that he didn't strangle me. More shocked by the fact that he complied with my wishes.

_He must be very, very drunk indeed._

* * *

Alright, so shorter than I usually do, but it's all I could come up with. I need a chapter break before I start the next part okay? I hope it suited you all and that it was good enough. I particularly like it once I typed it all up. I had it in my notebook I was writing in (because I can't have my computer on at those late hours when I like to write) and I added a bit more things but essentially it was all there, just came to me thank goodness. 

Anyways, to all those who still are sticking with me for this, thanks a bunch and PLEASE review. I get good reviews and I'm much more inclined to write and update faster, so you want the next chapter then review! TTFN!


	17. Chapter 17

I swear I meant to update sooner…anyways I've got chapters up to 23 done now so I'll try to get those up. (I know, promises promises!)

Final Fantasy and all things like unto it belong to Squeenix. Missy and Skye are mine. Nyah.

* * *

**Chapter 17-**

I milked my sick days for all they were worth. I knew that, eventually I'd be dragged out of bed and forced to eat with my "favorite" people. I was dreading that. It had been three days. Most of my wounds were healed, with the only exceptions of the echoes of larger blows that lingered. I used all my energy to force my body not to heal like some weird inhuman freak, but I could only do so much. I could always try and re-break a few of my previous fractures, but that might look suspicious.

The weather seemed to mock me during this time. From my windows peaked sparkles of sun, slipping through the cracks in the curtains I usually left closed. The sun beamed proudly, daring a cloud to attempt an assault on its flawless canvas. The birds flitted and chirped their song. It all made me wish I had my handgun.

I struggled with my limited options as I flexed my toes through the crimson silk. I would get spoiled from all these luxuries, I knew it. It made returning to "my" life seem that much harder. I was determined to do it, though.

As I rested, I came to the conclusion that I had, at best, three options. Since apparently I can't die (or at least stay dead), kamikaze or any other type of suicide was ruled out. Now, option 1: I could fight back with every fiber of my being. The reality of my success however was less than 0 percent seeing as I've never been successful before. Option 2: I could cooperate. I could possibly, in time, learn to be happy here. Grow immune to the fact that everyone will die, if not directly by my hand. I could be just like Sephiroth. Then there was option 3: I could escape. It was a long shot, I knew. Even the barriers have barriers around here. Even if I could navigate through the maze of the vents unnoticed, it was doubtful I could get past the other threats fencing me in. Knowing him, Sephiroth probably had other cute-but-deadly pets lurking about, waiting for a yummy dinner.

The swirling patterns from the ceiling formed in my mind as I went over my fate. I had been fighting six years over option two, knowing I'd lose my soul if I succumbed. Option one and three were really all I had.

I mentally sighed. How nice it must be to not have a conscience. If I didn't my choice would be much easier. I struggled to accept my longing for this, but deep down I think I knew why I felt the way I did. I was tired. I was tired of fighting and losing, tired of always bolting my doors (though it did no help), tired of death. I wanted nothing more than to lay my weapons down and start living like a normal human. Human…was I still that? Was I ever?

I wondered what normal humans lived like. Well, whatever happened in Tokyo certainly wasn't _normal_. Normal people don't hatch wings in their back and speak in the third person after falling off a 50 story building. Or maybe they did and I was just missing all the action. I wonder what provoked that odd occurrence. A kind of defense system? Was I just insane? Don't answer that.

_**You're not insane.**_

Of course not. If the voices say so…

A tinkling bell sounded in my ear. Laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, rather annoyed that there was yet another person in my head that was mocking me.

_**It's very amusing…**_ she said.

"What is?"

_**Your thoughts. So very…amusing. But not as amusing as to watch everything from in here. **_

I could almost feel her swimming through my memories.

_**You're all so…**_ she paused for the right word_**human. I'm starting to actually care about things. It's awful. I've been docile much too long.**_ Her voice grew fierce, like a roar pounding in my ears.

"Who are you?" My head shook and twisted of its own accord.

Her light tone came back, and I imagined her smiling. _**Why, I'm you of course.**_

"Me?"

_**Yes.**_

"But that makes no sense, how can you be me?_I'm_ me!"

And like the Cheshire cat, her presence slowly dissipated into nothingness.

"I've completely lost it!"

"Normally I would disagree, but you may be onto something." Sephiroth was standing in the doorway, wearing a look of amusement with just a hint of the need to put me in a straight jacket.

"How long have you been standing there," I muttered.

"Quite long enough. Hearing voices? Tsk tsk, I thought that pleasure was mine all mine."

I was considering taking the bedpost and ramming it through him-after all, an eye for an eye-but if I really thought it through, he'd probably come back to haunt me.

"Are you listening to me?" His tone was aggravated now.

"No, I'm ignoring you. Go away."

I sat on the edge of my bed, facing away from that face. However, ignoring Seph never did work, and as I assumed, he cleared his throat and continued on.

"It would seem you're feeling better. Wonderful. That means you can come down for dinner at 7:00."

"Actually, I feel a bit queasy…" I lied eagerly. He wasn't having any of that.

"You'll be fine." He tosses a rather formal looking dress at me, soaked in rich blackness.

"What the hell is this!" I demanded, holding it up by the edges as if it were contaminated.

"You don't like it?" He seemed truly shocked. His silver brows knitted together. "You always wear skirts."

"It's a dress! A formal dress!" I shrieked. "Do I look like a wear a dress to dinner?"

"It's not that bad…"

"The trio put you up to this, didn't they?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Actually, it was my idea. It should be a celebration, you getting back up on your feet and all." His lips held a faint echo of a smile; his old smile.

"I don't have anything to celebrate," I mumbled. "Besides, I didn't think you'd be so cruel as to make me dress up for dinner with _you_ people."

That's how it felt. I had no right to celebrate when I didn't even know if my friends were alive. Mina was still asleep in the deepest of slumbers, probably around here somewhere. Innocent people were dead, a city destroyed, lies in ruin, and I was supposed to celebrate? I felt like I was in some sort of twilight zone, an alternate reality. It just wasn't fair. Nothing was.

"You're too pessimistic, love," he sighed in exasperation. "Just put the bloody dress on."

I pulled my lips together into a firm line. "Tell me they're okay."

"Pardon?" He was feigning ignorance.

"You know who I'm talking about!" I screamed, grasping strands of my hair between my fingers tightly. "Cloud, Skye! Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Red! Tell me they're okay!" I was shrieking by now, which was rather unlike me.

He paused, keeping his face composed and his features clear of guilt.

"A little sore," he finally answered. "But in one piece, if that helps."

I gave a heavy sigh of relief. Surely he meant they were alive. As cruel and sadistic as he was, he would tell me the truth. I had to stop and wonder if he ever truly lied to me on purpose, and my mind was blank.

My knees buckled, and I fell to the carpet. I was sobbing, happily. Cloud was okay. Had he heard my words? Or was his heart to weak that his ears were deaf, and he might never know how I felt. Perhaps that would be better. For him, at least.

When my eyes had no tears left to shed, I glanced up like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. To my surprise, Seph looked almost sympathetic. Almost. The pain of him knowing my reasoning, my love for someone other than him, trumped empathy.

His face quickly contorted back into its normal smooth planes.

"I said they were in one piece," he snapped "I never said they were alive." And with those words, he spun on his heels, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Even with his last statement, I knew everyone was alive. They had to be. I had to have faith. It was the only thing I _could_ have faith in right now. It was the last sure thing in my life at the moment, and I was going to cling to that last ray as hard as I could.

I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress I had just created, and laid it out on my bed. I looked it over more carefully, and cursed under my breath. I liked it. But still, I had a thing against getting dolled up in fancy clothes just to descend a staircase to meet for "family" dinner. Maybe I'm just strange that I never wanted all the expensive pleasantries I've received. Maybe it has to do with the years I spent at ShinRa (though most of those memories are blank). Or perhaps it's my issues with men and society. I shouldn't have to put on a dress because _he_ says so. Just because I'm female doesn't mean I have to comply to his wishes. When had he become so sexist? And why did I feel so strangely about this? It's just a stupid dress. A stupid, pretty dress.

I sighed at myself. I was going to have to eat with _them_. I was going to put on this damned dress, and eat dinner with them. I hoped it would make Sephiroth happy enough that I could get some answers. There was nothing worse about being kidnapped, than not knowing what was going to happen to you.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only 6:00 pm. I still had an hour. An hour with nothing to do but obsess over every thought passing though my mind.

* * *

Okay, yeah this chapter is really short. I'm sorry, I tried to make it longer and did my best. Hopefully the next ones wont be so short…but anyways, I couldn't add on anymore without merging the next chapter to this one.

Review please! Love ya all for sticking with me through this.


	18. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hello my lovely readers. First, I must apologize profusely for not updating in god knows how long. To make a long story short, I had a lot going on in my life and I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write. It didn't help that something just wasn't sitting right with me with my story. Way back around the time Crisis Core came out, I had begun pondering more on Missy's relationship with Sephiroth before he hit the loony bin. Actually, I started overhauling her entire past, which made it impossible for my current story to work. I fell in love with all the first class soldier guys (I mean come on, even Angeal gets hot after you look at him for awhile, and Zack is just damn adorable!) and I just had to incorporate them! It would make more sense, after all. What I had previously thought of Sephiroth changed when all this new information came out. So you see, for the past couple of years I've been writing this story anew in my head, and it's so much better. Plus, it allows me to incorporate Rufus AND my own psychopathic creation-Night. Now he has his own twisted story which I promise to write at a later date (because you won't hate him if you knew his story and you have to hate him right now!).

Anyways, I hadn't even really thought about publishing this again until I checked my inbox (which I do about every three months now with all my art projects I had to do for classes…good god I've got to stop doing so much!) and saw someone favorited this and I went aw, that's so sweet you poor person favoriting my crappy story I wrote when I was still a lowerclassmen at high school…thank you! You reminded me how much I hate when people don't finish stories on here and I can't do that to you all! I must continue this! However, I will be changing my name (if fanfiction lets me, I haven't been on here in years) and starting this story from scratch with a whole new background. Don't worry, it will get to this point eventually, but for now I'm going back in time when Missy was getting schooled at ShinRa! Yes, that's right, you heard me, Missy is becoming a soldier. This will all make sense, I promise, and it will be so much better. I can't make any promises as to how updates will go, but it IS summer and I'm not going to school this coming year so that just leaves me time to work and write. Also, I will not be deleting this story here as I'm sure someone (god knows why) wants me to keep it up. So Dark Wings will be overhauled into a prequel of sorts. It will be a three part story, so it'll be damn long. Like Harry Potter. Probably longer. I can ramble. Like now. And the story will have matured since I am now older, so it'll probably get a higher rating. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but that's just the way it's going to be. After all, Night is a serial killer and Sephiroth goes loopy at the end! It's going to get fairly graphic. At least bloody. I like writing torture…yeah, I know, there's something wrong with me. Shall I give you all a few spoilers?

The cast will consist mainly of Missy, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Rufus. We're way back in the time machine kiddies.

Genesis shall be a total playboy (because for some reason I see him this way)

Missy doesn't like ShinRa, but doesn't remember why

It's never a good idea to have four hot guys and one girl living together…unless you're writing this story ^.^

I think that's all I'll share for now, as I keep changing things in my timeline. I've written and rewritten this new version a thousand times in my head, because I can never stick to one thing…or keep Missy and Seph off each other long enough. But that should change once I start to physically write it out. I'm hoping this week I'll have SOMETHING up for you guys. Comments make me work faster, you know ;)

Till we meet again all. (This time around COMMENT DAMN IT)


End file.
